


I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

by MissKimisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKimisha/pseuds/MissKimisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean is assigned a job to be the Bodyguard to the infamous Castiel Novak, lead singer of 'The Fallen Angels'. Dean loves a good challenge and Castiel is certainly proven to be exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was the apple of Bobby Singer's eye, they weren't blood related but he looked upon young Dean as a son and hired him to work at his company, not too long after Dean's parents died in a car accident.

The Young Winchester boy used his hard earned cash to put his younger brother Sam, through school and Bobby swore to always be there for both of them.

"Sit your ass down Winchester; I got a new job for you"

Bobby adjusted his trucker cap, it wasn't typical dress code for a company boss, but Bobby wasn't the typical kind of guy. He ran a company which specialised in hiring protectors and body guards, assigning them to appropriate jobs.

Dean had previously worked as security in clubs and bars, he always wanted to do something more important like protecting royalty or somebody famous, but Bobby was always wary of putting Dean on high risk jobs, mostly because of Sam and of course, Bobby wanted to see Dean in one piece at the end of the day.

Today was the day, everything was about to change for Dean Winchester.

"So a job…" Dean started, taking a seat opposite his elder.

"Yep…although I have to say, I'm not thrilled about offering it…but I don't have much choice." Bobby grumbled his words and let out a long sigh.

"Ooook, that doesn't sound good"

Dean looked uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and waiting to hear what this 'job' could hold for him.

Bobby took another deep sigh and looked Dean in the eye before continuing.

"I am assigning you to be a bodyguard for…shall I say…someone particularly famous and well known…"

Dean's face immediately lit up, a huge grin washing over his face and he excitedly sat up in his chair.

"Oh my god…this is awesome, are you serious? I have always wanted this chance…who is it Bobby? No wait don't tell me…is it…Ozzy Osbourne…"

Bobby screwed up his face, frowning at Dean's attempt to guess.

"Ok ok…not Ozzy…is it…Tom Cruise, no...How about…Britney Spears…Nah not her…oh my god…you're hiring me to look after Justin Bieber aren't you? Man that is low Bobby…what did I ever do to deserve this…"

The older man rolled his eyes at Dean and interrupted.

"Dean, would you shut the heck up for a second!"

He sat back in his chair immediately and rolled his eyes, at least having the decency to shoot a sheepish look in Bobby's direction.

"As I was sayin'…You are wrong by the way…on all of the above. This one is tricky, let's just say not many bodyguards have stuck around for long…he is reckless, quite a handful and it's fair to say he has a small case of the crazy…"

"You are assigning me to Charlie Sheen aren't you?" Dean stated dryly, wearing his best poker face.

Bobby rolled his eyes once more and Dean broke into a cheeky grin.

"No Dean, would you just listen. We need to assign a guard for this guy, his agent is insistent but nobody is willing to take him on. As much as I hate putting you forward for this, it could be high risk…but nobody else will take the job. I know you kid, I think you could do well here…I trust you and you could kick this guy into shape no problem."

Dean looked genuinely taken back by Bobby's comments, he really believed in him and this humbled Dean.

"Wow, thanks Bobby you won't regret this…I'll be careful I swear and I know I can do a good job."

"I know you can son." Bobby smiled a lopsided grin and nodded.

"So…who is this guy then?" Dean enquired, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk.

"Castiel Novak"

Dean's eyes went comically wide, his mouth dropped open slightly in shock and Bobby couldn't help but huff a laugh at the younger man's expression.

"THE Castiel Novak…as in lead singer of 'The Fallen Angels' Castiel Novak…"

"How many Castiel's do you know kid? Hardly a common name…yes him." Bobby mumbled, scrunching up his face.

The young Winchester flopped back in his chair, eyebrows knitting together in deep thought and shaking his head slowly.

"Wow…I've heard a lot about him, I mean I love his band…their music is epic but…man the things I've heard about that guy…when you said reckless you weren't kidding." Dean said, musing over the situation.

"You think you can handle it?" Bobby asked, raising one eyebrow.

Dean looked up towards Bobby, letting out a deep sigh and nodded his head, before letting out a big beaming smile.

"Bring it on"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shuffled nervously outside the recording studio, Bobby had brought him along to introduce him to Castiel's agent and of course Castiel himself.

"Stop twitching boy, he's only a human being…no need to be nervous"

"Look Bobby, maybe I'm not cut out for this…It sounds awesome but I don't do that great with famous people…I remember bumping into Slash from Guns 'n Roses…I near enough passed out and Sam had to drag me home" Dean absently bit at his fingernail, before Bobby slapped his hand away.

"Would you cut it out…you will be fine. Just remember you're here to do a job. Act professional would ya?"

Dean nodded quickly and mumbled his apologies, before straightening himself up.

"Good, now let's get inside."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bobby led the way up to the recording studio, Dean followed closely behind. The older man knocked on the door at the top of the staircase and waited for a reply.

The door swung open almost immediately to reveal a man with dark hair, slightly stumpy with an air of attitude gracing the air around him.

"You must be the new help, come inside Gentlemen" The British man said with a smirk, before turning and walking back inside.

Bobby turned to Dean and raised his eyebrow, to which Dean shrugged and they both followed inside.

As soon as they were inside, Dean closed the door behind him and took in his surroundings.

The recording studio was fairly small but Dean was in heaven, he always appreciated music and to be in an actual recording studio was a dream come true. He noted that he, Bobby and the British guy were the only ones in the studio; he couldn't help but wonder where his new "assignment" was.

The man turned back to Bobby and Dean with a smirk on his face.

"No offence intended gentlemen but I sure hope the new bodyguard isn't you gramps, because I don't think you could handle it."

Bobby scowled in the man's direction, causing a sound of small broken laughter from Dean who Bobby promptly elbowed and he immediately shut up.

"I'll have you know that I can handle myself just fine boy."

The man smirked once more and held his hands up in defence.

"My apologies, like I said…no offence intended. The name's Crowley by the way, I'm Castiel's agent and manager, you are?"

"Bobby Singer, I own 'Singer's Agency'…this here is Dean Winchester, Castiel's new bodyguard."

Dean nodded in greeting and held out his hand, which Crowley took without hesitance.

"Nice to meet you both, although I'll be the one to decide who Cas' new bodyguard is…"

Immediately Dean dropped his hand and frowned at Crowley.

"I thought I was already hired"

Crowley continued to smirk in a way that made Dean feel slightly uneasy, he rolled his eyes and took a seat, swinging his legs up to rest on another chair.

"Never assume anything Winchester, Castiel is important to this industry, I have to tread carefully…I decide who enters in and out of his life"

Bobby shook his head in annoyance and frowned.

"Well from what I heard, you have no other options…Dean is a good guy, he is strong, willing and dedicated. You will get no better."

The smile fell from Crowley's face immediately and he stood up slowly.

"I have to admit…Dean does have an air of…"

Crowley paused for effect, letting his eyes roam up and down Dean before continuing.

"…power, about him."

Dean pulled a disgusted face at Crowley's scrutinizing stare, before he could say anything, Bobby stepped in.

"So he's hired?"

Crowley stuck his hand out towards Bobby.

"He's hired."

Bobby shook the other man's hand and smiled. Crowley turned towards Dean and smiled widely.

"Welcome aboard kid, ready to meet your new boss?"

Dean forced a smile and nodded in thanks to Crowley. The mention of his new 'boss' caused his nerves to spike and he instantly felt sick again at the prospect of finally coming face to face with Castiel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After contracts were signed, Bobby reluctantly left Dean in Crowley's 'capable' hands and headed back to his office. He was still having major doubts putting Dean on this assignment but bit his tongue, he knew Dean was perfectly capable.

"Come this way Dean, the band are just through here" Crowley said, motioning for the younger man to follow.

"I have a question…do the band have like separate bodyguards? Just seems strange to hire guards for just one member…" Dean enquired, wanting to get as much info as possible. Usually guards would be assigned to look after a whole band, not just one person out of the band.

Crowley came to a halt outside another door and turned to face Dean.

"Look Dean, I manage the band as a whole, each member has individual agents and I am Castiel's…the most part of the band can handle themselves and stay quiet…they don't need much protection, they're careful…Castiel is…a little reckless and as his agent I believe it's in his best interest to have a guard at hand. So you are here to look after Castiel only, are you with me?"

Dean took everything in and nodded slowly.

"Got it"

"Good, now let's get the introductions out of the way shall we"

As soon as they stepped into the main part of the recording studio, Dean noticed two things immediately. One, he was now stood in front of one of his favourite bands 'The Fallen Angel's' who were looking directly at him and two…there was one member absent from the room, that member being Castiel.

Crowley noticed this too.

"Where the hell is he?"

The band all shrugged in synch and headed over towards Crowley and Dean.

"Wait here, get introduced…I'm going to find Castiel" Crowley said with a sigh, patting Dean roughly on the back, before exiting the room and leaving Dean to face 4 curious band members.

Dean shuffled nervously, feeling his inner fan boy beginning to emerge. Before he could start rambling about the bands awesome music, Gabriel the drummer stepped in first.

"Who do we have here then?" He chimed, stepping forward and grinning at Dean.

"Umm Hi…I'm Dean Winchester." He said nervously, letting out a shy smile.

"Lemme guess, a fan who won some sort of competition to meet the band…am I right?" Lead guitarist Michael chimed in, falling in beside Gabriel and staring at Dean.

"Actually I'm Castiel's new bodyguard"

Michael burst out laughing and shook his head. Gabriel chuckled along with him before heading back over towards his drum set.

"Hey leave off guys, Dean looks perfectly capable."

A pretty red head, stepped into Dean's view. He knew her to be the backing vocalist of the band Anna. She smiled politely at Dean and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Dean. I'm Anna, this is Balthazar – he plays bass and these two jack asses are Michael and Gabriel. Don't be too offended by them…they're just kidding around"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too. It's ok, I'm not offended…" Dean started, before Gabriel piped up again.

"Ahhh sorry kid, we didn't mean to laugh…it's just Castiel's bodyguards don't exactly last very long…he's a handful."

Balthazar nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid bigger and badder men than yourself have tried and downright bloody failed" he said, his thick British accent shining through.

Dean nodded and let out a small half hearted smile.

"So I've heard…but I got a lot to give. I love my job and I'm pretty damn dedicated…so I say bring it on"

The whole band smiled at once and nodded appreciatively at Dean's attitude.

Michael stepped forward and clapped Dean on the shoulder.

"I like you Dean…I guess the best we can do at this point is…wish you luck"

"Thanks"

Crowley came sauntering back into the room, yelling into his cell phone. The band simply rolled their eyes and went back to rehearsing and Dean watched Crowley rant on the phone.

"I don't bloody care Castiel…get your arse down here NOW" he yelled loudly, causing Dean to flinch.

Crowley hung up his phone, frustration lacing his features and turned to Dean with a fake smile.

"Castiel will be here soon, please Dean take a seat."

Dean obliged and spent the next half hour, nervously watching the band rehearse without their lead singer.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watched the band intently, they were completely dedicated in every way and Dean respected them for that and it was clear to him just how much they worked at their music.

Crowley's phone interrupted Dean's thoughts and the Winchester watched as Crowley once again stormed out of the room, ranting away down his cell phone.

Moments later the door flew open and Crowley stormed back inside, this time someone was following behind slowly. As soon as Dean realised who it was, he stood up immediately.

Castiel Novak was right there and Dean almost passed out, before he reminded himself to breathe…he didn't need another 'Slash' incident.

Crowley turned around and scowled at Castiel, who simply smirked at his agent and shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm here now aren't I?" Castiel said with a sigh, letting the smirk drop.

Dean immediately took in the sound of Castiel's deep, gravelly voice and if Dean had said it didn't make his knees go weak at that moment, he would be lying.

Dean liked to call himself open minded when it came to relationships and sex. He never had a preference and had dabbled with both men and women in the past; it was fair to say that Dean Winchester has always crushed hard on Castiel. The man was beyond hot and also openly Bi-sexual, all his fans knew it.

He watched carefully as Castiel and Crowley squabbled at each other, but none of the actual words reached Dean's brain. He was too busy drinking in the sight of the man before him.

Castiel was slightly shorter than Dean as expected; a shock of short, black, messy and what could only be described as bed hair graced the top of his head. His jaw line was sharp and perfect, slight stubble resting there. Dean noted Castiel was slimmer but probably muscled underneath none the less. He wore black jeans, black converse boots, a dark blue fitted t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of dark sunglasses rested on his face, he had yet to take them off even thought he was now indoors.

*Only douchebags wear sunglasses indoors* Dean thought inwardly. Reminding him that this perfect image of a man before him. was infamously known for being a bit of a dick.

But Dean held back his judgement…for now.

The voices in front of him soon fell silent and Dean snapped out of his thoughts, noticing Crowley heading towards him with Castiel in tow.

"Dean Winchester…I can FINALLY introduce you…"

Crowley said with a roll of his eyes and a glare in Castiel's direction at the word 'Finally'.

"…Castiel Novak, meet your new…poor…unfortunate bodyguard. Dean Winchester."

Castiel scoffed slightly and turned to face Dean, he tilted his head curiously but Dean didn't like the fact his eyes were hidden by sunglasses and he couldn't read Castiel's reaction to him.

"Umm Hi Castiel, it's an honour to meet you." Dean said with a slight nervous smile. Although he was impressed with himself for keeping his voice so steady.

The lead singer took off his sunglasses and Dean almost died instantly, as he was greeted by shocking blue eyes that fell immediately onto his own green eyes.

Castiel tucked his sunglasses into the top of his t-shirt and extended a hand to Dean in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dean" he said will a small smirk.

Although the greeting was polite enough, Dean noticed a hint of cheekiness hidden behind that smirk. He wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans before taking Castiel's hand in his own for a firm handshake.

Castiel looked in amusement at Dean's nervous posture, before gripping Dean's hand tightly and letting his eyes roam up and down Dean's body in appreciation.

Dean shuffled nervously, his hand still in Castiel's and he watched as he was scrutinized under the man's blue gaze. He couldn't help but tense slightly, feeling his palms starting to sweat again and his heart picked up the pace.

Castiel hummed under his breath, letting his eyes linger on Dean's body for a moment, licking his lips and slowly bringing his eyes to meet with Dean's once more.

"I think we will get along just fine" He said with a smirk, winking at Dean and releasing his hand.

Dean shivered slightly and forced a polite smile, his body tingling like crazy where Castiel had carefully gazed upon moments before.

The singer stepped past Dean, brushing against him slightly as he walked by and went to greet his band mates.

Crowley patted Dean on the back and asked him to stick around for a while, watch the band play and Dean accepted the offer immediately.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

An hour had passed, Dean had been sat watching the band rehearse in the studio, this time with their lead singer in play too.

Every time Castiel sang, it sent a pleasurable shiver up Dean's spine and caused goose bumps to appear on the back of his neck. The band were much better live than on CD and Dean found himself appreciating Castiel more and more as the hour went on, his talent was endless.

Dean couldn't help letting his eyes wash over Castiel's form, fearing this man could be the death of him and Dean's professionalism was already slipping and he hadn't even started his job properly yet.

It didn't help matters when Castiel's eyes landed on Dean during a song, returning the hungry gaze and winking in Dean's direction, as though he knew exactly what Dean was thinking.

It got too much and Dean declared he was going to step outside for some fresh air.

Moments later, Dean was joined outside by Crowley.

"They're good aren't they?"

Dean nodded in agreement.

"The best, I've always liked their music."

Crowley grinned and turned to Dean.

"Oh I'm sure you have, their music is…captivating. Might be good…having a fan to take care of Castiel, means you will care more. The other help didn't even know the band."

Dean frowned in confusion and shook his head.

"Seriously? How could they not know the band…that's crazy!"

Crowley laughed and patted Dean on the back.

"Crazy just about covers it…anyways, no point sticking around. The guys are nearly done up there. I need you on Castiel duty tonight though, he's insisting on going out, hitting the bars …gets pretty hectic when he goes out in public, I need you by his side. So wait for him here…he might be a little reluctant for you to follow him around but ignore the whining so and so."

He held out a slip of paper with the address of a local bar written on there. Dean read the address and nodded.

"Ok…duty calls. I know this place, I'll be there."

"Make sure you are…8pm on the dot. When it comes to partying, Castiel is not tardy. As far as I'm aware he will be alone too…I'll tell him you will wait for him there."

"You got it"

Crowley turned to go back inside and Dean started making his way towards his car.

"Oh and Dean…"

Dean stopped turning on his heels and facing Crowley.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

With a final smirk, Crowley headed back inside and Dean had never felt more nervous in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean waited patiently outside the chosen bar for Castiel to appear.

He had opted to wear more professional clothing, a black blazer, black pants, black shoes and a button up white shirt, the first couple of buttons open.

Bobby had also passed on ear pieces for Dean to wear and his cell phone near by in his pocket, in case of emergency. He was hooked up to the main agency in case he needed assistance and had Crowley on speed dial.

On the dot at 8pm, a red, convertible Cadillac pulled up outside the bar and Castiel stepped out.

Dean let his eyes roam appreciatively over the choice of classic car, much like his own 67'chevy impala but it wasn't long before Castiel caught his attention even more.

He looked casual, dressed in a simple pair of jeans, black shirt, leather jacket and hair stuck in its usual upwards direction. Yet the attention was still drawn to Castiel…the car didn't help of course.

Dean jumped at the sound of a pack of girls screaming loudly somewhere behind where he stood as Castiel sauntered over.

"What's with the sunglasses man? First wearing them indoors, now at night…really?" Dean mocked, noting the sunglasses on Castiel's face again as he got closer.

Castiel shrugged, keeping the sunglasses firmly in place.

"They hide a multitude of sins"

He brushed past Dean and came to a stop behind him. Dean's heart rate picked up slightly as he felt Castiel's warm breath tickle the back of his neck and his voice rumbled low down his ear.

"Besides…I look hot, wouldn't you agree?"

He growled down Dean's ear seductively, before giving his ass a firm squeeze.

Dean jumped, almost letting out an unmanly squeak and before he knew it he was alone.

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath, realising he had lost the singer already.

Dean pushed his way inside the bar and started on his mission to re-locate the star who had so easily given him the slip in the first 2 minutes.

It was going to be a long night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Having finally located Castiel's whereabouts, Dean stood close by watching his every movement and everyone else's movements around him.

It was important that he stay alert in case of rabid fan girls…or fan boys. Problem was, it was clear that Castiel did not want a babysitter and he loved the attention off fans, letting them get up close and personal as often as possible. Making Dean's job incredibly difficult.

Castiel was currently on the dance floor, practically enclosed by at least 4 people surrounding him. Dean noted he didn't seem to mind, but his professional mind told him to intervene, especially when he seen some guy making grabby hands for Castiel.

Dean pushed his way through people on the dance floor and grabbed the 'grabby hands' guy by his jacket and pulled him backwards.

"Enough with the greedy hands pal" Dean said, his voice straight laced and screaming authority.

"Hey, watch the coat dude…and who the hell are you anyways?" the kid yelled, shaking Dean off.

"I'm his bodyguard and I'm telling you, quit with the grabbing or you're out"

Castiel noticed the slight scuffle and raised an eyebrow at Dean, before sighing loudly and pushing past the Winchester, heading straight for the bar.

Dean gave a final glare and pointed his finger in warning at the kid's face, before following after Castiel.

"You should be more careful…" Dean started, as he reached Castiel at the bar.

The singer rolled his eyes and turned to Dean.

"I was having fun…no harm done. See this is what I hate about you guys…how am I supposed to enjoy myself when you just threaten anyone who comes near me?"

Castiel ranted, shaking his head and turning back towards his drink in front of him.

Dean frowned slightly, to be fair he could see Castiel's point. He was only human after all, a young twenty something who wanted to have some fun, but duty called for Dean.

"I get it OK? But this is what I've been assigned to do…If something happened to you, if you got hurt on my watch…I would never forgive myself."

For a moment Castiel looked almost comforted by the comment, he downed his drink and faced Dean.

"I can look after myself sweetheart; don't need a big, bad babysitter looking over my shoulder."

Dean scoffed at Castiel's attitude and watched him storm off back to the dance floor. He instantly took out his phone and texted Bobby.

It's Gonna be a long night Bobby. This guy is impossible.

D

He hit send and let his eyes fall back onto Castiel, who was now grinding with the same guy Dean had threatened moments before.

Dean knew he was doing it deliberately to get to him, but he let it slide and Castiel continued to have his 'fun', while Dean ignored the knot of jealously twisting away in his stomach.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A couple of hours had passed and Dean hadn't needed to do much for Castiel.

He could see the singer got irritated by a few fan girls that wouldn't leave him alone, so Dean had to intervene and tell them to back off, to which surprisingly Castiel was grateful for and thanked Dean.

Other than that, Castiel was adamant he didn't need assistance and the night had been fairly quiet overall. Most of it spent watching and observing the singer as he drank himself stupid and danced the night away.

At around 2am, Castiel stumbled across to Dean and leant against the bar next to him.

"You're wasted" Dean stated. Not even looking at the singer.

"What of it huh…" Castiel slurred, poking his bodyguard lightly in the arm.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the action.

"So superstar…finally had enough?"

Castiel hiccupped and nodded his head, latching onto Dean's arm.

"I want to go home now" He said slowly, looking right at Dean.

"Ok, let's go."

It had been awhile since Dean had to drag a drunken person home and he remembered exactly why he never offered to be the driver in his group, Dean hated this part of a night out. But this was now part of his job, especially if the partying ways of Castiel were to be believed.

"I want to drive…where is my car?" Castiel slurred, looking around as they got outside and still latched onto Dean's arm for support.

"Like hell you're driving anywhere…I'll call Crowley in the morning, tell him to come get your car. I'll drive you home tonight."

Dean half dragged a drunken Castiel to his impala, noting that he really should get a professional car for this job.

Castiel beamed as they reached the car, smiling widely.

"It's so pretty"

He said, stroking the impala and resting his head on the bonnet.

"Yeah yeah it's awesome…now get your sweaty head off my car." Dean grumbled, pulling Castiel up and unlocking the passenger door.

"Now…you gonna puke?"

Castiel shook his head.

"You sure?"

Dean asked again, raising his eyebrow at Castiel.

"Yeahhh…no…I think not"

Castiel waved a hand at Dean and pulled open the door, throwing himself into the car.

"Fine…you puke in my car, you clean it up though, got it?"

He heard Castiel mumble something that sounded a lot like "Whatever" and sighed heavily, closing the door behind the singer and heading for the drivers side.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The ride to Castiel's house proved to be entertaining.

Dean laughed pretty much the whole way, while Castiel sang loudly to Dean's AC/DC tapes and hung his head out of the car window like a dog.

When they pulled up outside Castiel's house, Dean couldn't help the shock that washed over his face.

"WOW, this is some place you got." He said, taking in the view of the house, it was massive and downright amazing.

"It's OK…" Castiel grumbled, pushing open the car door.

Dean ran round to the passenger side to help Castiel out, but the singer froze in the car seat and stared straight ahead.

"Castiel?" Dean asked carefully, a slight moment of panic washing over him.

Before they could think twice about it, Castiel threw up in Dean's beloved impala.

"SON OF A BITCH"

Dean yelled loudly, not caring that it was almost 3am and he could wake the neighbours.

Castiel lifted his head and swayed slightly, groaning at the sight of puke.

"Gross"

Dean practically yanked Castiel from the car and threw him onto the grass; he took in the sight of puke in his car before grumbling to himself angrily and slamming the door.

He turned to Castiel, who was now lying face down on the grass and pulled him up by the back of his leather jacket and dragged him to the front door of the house.

"You son of a bitch, I swear to God I don't care if you're a fucking star…you will clean that up tomorrow" Dean ranted, while Castiel fumbled in his pockets for his house key.

He effectively ignored Dean's ranting and found the key.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed, trying to push the key into the lock.

Dean grew more and more frustrated and snatched the key from Castiel.

"Oh for fucks sake…give it to me"

He fiddled with the key a few times before managing to unlock the door and pushed Castiel inside the house.

"You are very…very…grumpy…you may go now" Castiel said hiccupping and waving his hand at Dean.

"Oh believe me…I'm going. Worst night of my entire career and you WILL pay for any damage you have done to the interior of my car"

Castiel rolled his eyes and stumbled further into his house and Dean stormed out, slamming the front door shut behind him.

*Never Again* Dean thought angrily.

He stomped back over to his impala and got inside, grimacing at the mess on the floor.

"Poor Baby…he will pay for that" Dean mumbled, petting the car seat and driving off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

Dean groaned and continued to scrub the sick stain in his car.

"Quit being a baby Dean, you knew what you were getting into when you accepted this offer." Bobby mumbled, leaning against the impala.

"The guy is a nightmare Bobby. He doesn't want to be looked after, he makes my job difficult when I try to intervene and to top it all off, the son of a bitch has wormed his way out of cleaning this up!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the car.

"I get it…he puked in your precious baby. But it could have been a lot worse, so count your lucky stars."

"Whatever" Dean muttered and scrubbed aggressively at the stain.

The older man headed inside, calling back to Dean as he went.

"By the way, Crowley called. Give him a buzz back would ya!"

Dean gritted his teeth and let out a heavy sigh, before continuing his cleaning.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"The son of a bitch puked in my car, he is NEVER stepping foot in it…ever again" Dean yelled down the phone to Crowley.

"Ok, I get it. Jesus Christ Dean would you keep it down. Look I need you to drive him around today, he has some business to attend to and I need you on hand to accompany him for his security. I dropped Castiel's car off this morning, you can drive him in that" Crowley explained calmly.

Dean's eyes lit up at the prospect of driving Castiel's car.

"The Cadillac? I can drive that?"

Crowley chuckled down the phone.

"Sure, whatever…Castiel probably couldn't give a rat's arse, so go for it"

"Oh I will"

Dean beamed to himself as he hung up the phone and promptly made his way to Castiel's.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Before Dean could lift his hand to knock on the door, it swung open revealing Castiel dressed and ready to go, once again wearing those sunglasses, which no doubt hid his awful hangover.

Castiel lifted the car keys up immediately for Dean, who snatched them straight away.

"Let's just get going…the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can come home" Castiel mumbled, pushing past Dean and heading for his red Cadillac.

Dean grinned as he got in the car, letting his hands run over the steering wheel in appreciation and letting his gaze flow over the amazing classic interior.

"If you're done making love to my car…can we please go?" The singer grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty…is one feeling rather 'grumpy' this morning" Dean mocked, putting on a posh accent and starting up the car.

Castiel flipped him the finger and let his head fall back against the seat. The radio came on in the background lightly as they drove off, once Dean had gotten over the initial awesomeness of driving Castiel's car, he decided to have a little fun…some may call it payback.

As they turned out of the second road, Dean glanced over to Castiel who was groaning to himself and rubbing his head tenderly.

"Feeling delicate this morning are we?"

"Yes"

Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"Serves you damn right."

Castiel ignored him, which prompted Dean to launch into payback mode.

He heard one of 'The Fallen Angels' tracks come on the radio, quietly in the background and grinned to himself.

"I freakin LOVE this song" Dean exclaimed excitedly.

With that he reached over and turned the volume dial on the radio to full blast.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Castiel yelled loudly, jumping at the sudden noise and hands shooting up to cover his ears.

Dean chuckled and starting singing along loudly and badly, causing Castiel to flinch.

He groaned and rubbed his head, before shoving forward and turning the radio off.

"Awwww, I was enjoying that. Spoil sport" Dean said with a cheeky grin.

The singer was facing Dean and although he couldn't see Castiel's eyes, he knew they would be glaring at him.

"You're a bastard" Castiel stated, turning away from Dean.

"Oh yeah…I'M the bastard. You know you haven't even apologised for throwing up in my car last night?" Dean raised his voice, beginning to feel slightly angry again.

"Whatever, shit happens…I'll pay for any damage"

"Oh so I'm not even getting a sorry? Wow you really are a dick"

Dean shook his head and faced the road ahead of him.

"I'm not a dick…" Castiel mumbled.

Dean looked at him, before reaching out for the radio dial once again and before his could twist it up full volume, Castiel's hand shot out and caught his wrist.

"Please don't Dean…my head feels like its going to quite literally explode" He asked calmly and politely.

Dean sighed in defeat and moved his hand away.

"Thank you…"

The Winchester mumbled a 'whatever' and continued to focus his attention on the road ahead.

"…Look Dean, I am sorry for what I did and I'm sorry you think I'm a dick. But I'm really not, I swear."

Castiel sounded so genuine that Dean couldn't ignore him any longer, he let out another sigh and glanced over to the singer and let out a small lopsided smile.

"Thanks Castiel and I know you're not a dick…not a complete one anyways" Dean chuckled, causing a slight laugh from Castiel in response.

The rest of the journey was made in a comfortable silence.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They reached the first destination, a CD signing at a local record store. Crowley and the rest of the band were already inside getting prepared as Castiel and Dean pulled up outside.

Dean turned off the engine and turned to Castiel, who had now removed his sunglasses and Dean noted no matter how much of a hangover this guy had, he still managed to look fucking gorgeous. Of course, Dean mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.

"So…where do you want me?" Dean asked innocently, needing to know where his place was today.

Castiel turned and smirked at Dean, letting his eyes wander up and down.

"Preferably on all fours, but I'm not fussy"

Dean flushed slightly at the comment, knowing damn well it was just a bit of banter and he definitely appreciated Castiel's dry sense of humour, but it didn't make him any less embarrassed.

"I'll see what I can do about that" He retaliated quickly.

Castiel smiled and bit his lip, looking up to meet Dean's eyes.

Dean chuckled and continued.

"No…seriously…where am I needed at this signing."

Castiel let the grin fade and nodded.

"Just by my side, CD signings can be pretty wild at times"

"By your side it is then, you're not gonna snap at me for pulling anyone away right?" Dean asked carefully, raising an eyebrow at Castiel.

"No…and sorry about that too. I get a little frustrated at not being able to have the same kind of freedom as everyone else. I shouldn't take it out on you…you're doing your job."

Dean waved his hand in the air absently and shrugged.

"Don't sweat it"

"And regardless of what you might think of me…I do like you Dean. You're a lot more…approachable than the other bodyguards I've been sent."

Castiel smiled at Dean and for the first time since they met yesterday, Dean knew it was a genuine smile, maybe even a little shy. Maybe Castiel wasn't all that bad.

"Well thanks…that's a nice compliment."

They stared into each others eyes for what felt like a long time, when in fact it was probably only seconds and Dean cleared his throat, breaking the contact.

"Right well, let's go Castiel."

"Dean…you can call me Cas"

The Winchester stared for a moment.

"What?"

"Cas…you can call me Cas. It's less of a mouthful and all my friends call me it."

Castiel smiled again, Dean couldn't help but smile back.

*Friends?* he thought inwardly.

"OK…Cas it is" Dean replied with a grin and Castiel got out of the car.

Both were thankful to see it was pretty empty in the parking lot, no fans waiting to pounce.

Dean held an arm out in front of Cas and motioned for him to go ahead first.

"Lead the way superstar" He said with a wink.

Cas smiled and started leading the way to the back entrance of the music store he knew so well.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The day had gone by in a flash.

Dean had effectively managed to fend off a few fan girls and fan boys at the CD signings.

He had stuck closely to Cas' side the whole time and as the day went on, he felt more and more comfortable in the singer's presence.

Castiel really wasn't a dick, he was a good guy.

Dean noted the polite and interested way he greeted each individual fan, making each and everyone feel like they were the most important person in the world. He couldn't help but smile at Cas' gracious attitude, such a different persona than he was actually portrayed by the media.

There had been moments of banter between the two of them between signings and Dean found Cas actually liked a lot of the same things that he did.

Overall it was a successful day at the office so to speak and Dean was a little sad it was coming to an end, as he pulled the car up outside Cas' house.

Dean grinned as he turned off the engine and this caught Cas' attention.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I've had a good day" Dean said, turning to Cas.

"As opposed to your 'worst day ever' yesterday?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean felt a pang of guilt, forgetting for a moment that he had actually said that to the singer.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad…maybe I was a little over dramatic. Sorry Cas."

Cas smiled and turned to Dean, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's OK…I get it. Glad you enjoyed yourself today…see I'm not all that bad"

Their eyes met for a moment and something sparked. Dean licked his lips in anticipation and Castiel's eyes tracked the movement, before flicking his gaze back up to meet Dean's eyes.

"Yeah…you're not bad at all." Dean said with a grin.

Castiel felt a tingle rush through his body and he returned the smile in a shy manner, before they made their way out of the car.

They got to Cas' front door and the singer hesitated slightly.

"You could always come inside? You deserve a drink at least…for all your hard work"

Dean's heart jumped at the prospect of going inside the house with Cas, but he shook his head slowly and looked to the floor.

"It's late…I should get back to Sammy"

Cas' curiosity peaked and he looked questioningly at Dean.

"Sammy?"

"My little brother…"

"Ah…of course. You go on home, I'll see you tomorrow?" Cas nodded in understanding.

Dean nodded in response.

"Of course, call me when you need me, ok?"

Castiel smiled mischievously and poked Dean in the arm.

"Even if I have a bad dream in the middle of the night and need protecting from demons?"

Dean laughed out loud and poked him back.

"Especially then…couldn't have demons coming after you"

"Good…I'm far too precious to die a horrible death"

"Agreed"

They both laughed quietly, before Dean started making his way back to the impala.

"Dean…thanks for today"

He smiled at Cas and shrugged.

"Of course, just doing my job."

"Goodnight Dean"

"Night Cas"

Castiel smiled at the use of his nickname and watched as Dean drove away into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cheers gents…and Anna" Crowley said with a smirk, raising his tumbler of whiskey.

The band had just finished another successful gig at a local club, it was close to 1am and Cas headed over to Dean, who was watching closely by the bar.

"Hey Handsome, enjoying yourself?" Cas said with a smile, nudging Dean playfully.

"Yeah as much as I can on duty anyways…you guys were awesome tonight"

"Thanks…wasn't our best though." Cas said with a shrug.

"Crap…you guys rock" Dean said, smiling and slapping a hand on Cas' back.

Cas beamed at Dean before downing his drink, feeling surprisingly sober tonight and generally buzzing off adrenaline from the show.

"I'm ready to go…"

Dean raised an eyebrow and dropped his mouth open in a display of fake shock.

"Oh my…Cas, are you feeling OK?" Dean said, placing the back of his hand against Cas' forehead, only to have it slapped away by the singer.

"Ha Ha…funny! I'm just exhausted from the show; you OK to drive me home?" Cas smirked.

Dean nodded and motioned towards the door.

"Of course, lead the way"

After a quick goodbye to his band mates and Crowley, Cas and Dean headed out to the parking lot.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean held the Cadillac door open for Cas and headed to the drivers seat, getting inside.

"I should really get a professional car for this job" Dean muttered, starting up Cas' car.

"Hey…there's nothing wrong with my car"

"Not at all…I adore this car, but it's not exactly professional is it…plus it would save you on gas"

Cas chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't care, I don't like formal…I like this, means I get to ride up front with you."

Dean smiled, glancing over to his passenger.

"Fair enough, your call superstar. As long as it's not my car I'm using…I think it's seen enough trauma for one lifetime"

"Hey I apologised for that…"

"I'm just teasing Cas, relax" Dean laughed and turned up the volume on the radio.

Cas smirked as he heard the radio host talk about the bands latest gig.

The Fallen Angels played another awesome gig tonight in their home town of Lawrence, Kansas. We have had a few requests from fans to play their tunes tonight as they make their way home, after what I hear was another successful night for the band. Those guys rock!

"See…he's right, you guys rock." Dean said with a wink.

"Oh I'm not denying that…we are awesome…" Cas said with a chuckle.

"Damn straight"

"…So number one fan…what was your favourite song?"

Dean thought it over for a moment, before answering.

"Hammer of the God's…awesome track"

Cas barked a laugh, turning to Dean looking amused.

"You have got to be kidding…number one that's so old and number two I wrote that shit and it's probably the most awful track we have ever done. We only play it now because Crowley insists on it! There was me thinking you had taste Dean"

"I resent that comment…I DO have taste. I love that song…its awesome!"

Cas shook his head, throwing an amused glance to Dean.

"It is, don't shake your head at me Castiel Novak…so you wrote that? I didn't know it was one of yours…no ends to your talent huh?"

"Wow…your quite complimentary to me Dean…I'm flattered…" Cas joked, winking at the man to his left.

Dean smiled in return; he was about to respond before his cell phone cut him off, the sound of 'Smoke on the water' blasting from his pocket.

"Speaking of good taste" Cas said nodding in approval.

Dean fumbled to remove his phone.

"Damn, sorry Cas. I should really turn it off while I'm at work"

"Are you kidding me? I don't mind…answer it." Cas said, waving his hand absently for Dean to answer the phone.

He smirked at Cas, before pulling over to the side of the road and answering his phone.

"Sammy? What's up…wait, what? I can't hear you…"

Castiel turned to watch Dean, curiosity lacing his features and eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he listened to Dean's call.

"You did WHAT…Oh come on Sam, I thought you were more level headed that that…I can't…I'm at work Sam…look hang tight, I'm nearly off duty…I'll come and get you, just get out of that damn house…Ok…bye"

Dean hung up with a heavy sigh and a look of frustration washing over his face.

"Trouble?" Cas asked curiously.

"Yeah…Sam was staying at his buddy Jake's house…and they decided to sneak out to their classmates house party…now they're panicking cause its apparently been crashed by college kids. I'll have to go and get them, so I'll take you home first and shoot off"

Dean started the car back up, before he could pull back onto the road, he felt Cas hand come down on his forearm and drawing his gaze over to Cas' worried look.

"I'm coming with you, let's go and get Sam now"

"No…no way, I am not taking you to a teenage party, you will get mobbed and I can't watch your ass and get Sam out of there…"

Cas rolled his eyes and removed his hand.

"I can handle some kids Dean…you're wasting time taking me first, besides I'd love to meet Sam…you talk so much about him"

Dean sighed and nodded slowly.

"Fine…ok, but you're staying in the car…last thing we need is a mob of teenage girls on our hands"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They pulled up outside the house party, Dean and Cas gaped at the amount of teenagers filling the front lawn.

There was tissue paper thrown over the trees, beer cans littering the grass and several couples making out. Music was blasting heavily from the house and Dean could just about see how full the house was inside.

"Screw that…" Dean muttered, pulling his phone out and dialling Sam's number.

"Sam…where are you guys? Look…just head to the end of the driveway…I'm in a red Cadillac and hurry up would ya?" Dean rambled down the phone, before snapping his phone shut and watching out of the window for the boys.

Castiel joined Dean, in glancing out of the car window to see two young boys, around the age of 16 running for the car and Cas hoped to God that was Sam and Jake.

Sam reached the drivers window and threw a sheepish look to his older brother, while Jake was to his side gaping in shock at the classic car.

"Dean I'm so so so sorry"

"Just get inside Sammy"

Jake scooted along the back seat and Sam followed, closing the door behind him.

"DUDE this car is awesome…is it yours?" Jake chirped, rubbing his hands over the leather seats.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and Castiel grinned, turning in his seat to face Sam and Jake.

"Actually it's mine"

Jake and Sam froze instantly; not even registering there was someone else in the car until this very moment.

"OH MY GOD…YOU'RE CASTIEL" Jake yelled loudly, causing Dean and Cas to jump.

"It's really nice to meet you at last Castiel, my brother talks about you all the time" Sam grinned, jumping in his seat excitedly, while Jake fell silent next to him and simply gawked at Cas.

Cas grinned back and turned to face Dean, who was trying his best to ignore them all.

"Really? You talk about me Dean...all the time?" Cas teased, poking Dean in the arm.

Dean smirked and flushed slightly, before pulling the car onto the road.

"Maybe" he mumbled quietly.

Cas turned back to Sam and smiled.

"It's good to meet you too Sam…and you Jake"

Jake simply stared in awe at Cas, so much so that it started to creep him out a little and he turned back round in his seat.

"I can't believe you two are so freakin stupid…you guys are usually so…sensible! I'm not impressed Sam…I can't just drop my job and come and get you all the time; it's cutting into Cas' night too. You should apologise"

Sam pouted, sinking down further in his seat and Jake remained silent.

"Its OK Dean I don't mind…"

Dean threw a glare in Cas' direction and looked in the mirror back to his brother, raising his eyebrows.

The boys mumbled a "Sorry Castiel" before falling silent again.

"I'm taking you back to Jake's and we'll talk more about it tomorrow, got it?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They pulled up outside and Dean turned to the sheepish looking boys in the back of the car.

"Right get your asses back in there, I'm guessing your parents don't know you're gone Jake…"

Jake's eyes went wide and he shook his head, pleading with Dean.

"Dean please don't tell them, it was just a huge mistake…you know Sam and I wouldn't usually do something so silly"

Cas and Dean glanced at each other momentarily before turning back to Jake.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and nodded his head.

"Fine…I'll let it slide this once…you just better be sure to sneak in as quietly as you sneaked out…cause if you get caught, you're on your own"

Jake let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Dean.

"Thank you so much Dean!"

"Yeah yeah, now get lost…I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

"Bye Dean, thanks and sorry…again" Sam mumbled, before he and Jake got out of the car.

As soon as the boys were back inside the house, Dean turned to see Cas smirking away to himself.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You…aren't you just the coolest big brother" he said with a laugh.

"Damn right I am" Dean replied with a grin.

Castiel laughed again, while Dean moved the car away and started heading for Cas' place.

"Sam is usually a lot smarter than that…so I figure I can let it slide, but if he tries it again I'll kick his ass" Dean muttered away, explaining to Cas about Sam.

"Oh come on Dean…you're telling me you NEVER done that at Sam's age?" Cas asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Dean smirked and shot Cas a sheepish look.

"Nah I did worse…he's a good kid. I just don't wanna see him led down the wrong path."

"It's sweet…how much you care about him" Cas answered back with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"He's my little bro…gotta look out for him"

With a final glance of understanding, both Cas and Dean remained in peaceful silence until they pulled up outside Castiel's home.

"Here we go…home at last. Sorry for the detour." Dean said, switching the engine off.

"It's fine…I really didn't mind…"

Dean nodded in thanks and made a move to get out of the car, before Cas' hand stopped him.

"Hey Dean…"

"Yeah? What is it Cas?" He asked, stopping his movements and looking over to the singer confused.

"Would you stay here tonight? With Sam being at Jake's…I figured you don't have to rush back and I'd appreciate the company."

Dean felt a thrill run up his spine, this was the second time Cas had invited him inside and this time he could actually stay over, nothing to rush home for.

"Ummm…I dunno…I…" He stuttered his words and looked over to Cas, who simply looked amused.

"Don't sound so worried…you don't have to stay, but I thought we could maybe watch a movie, I'm not tired just yet and it would be nice having a bit of company…you can stay in one of the spare rooms"

He nodded in understanding, feeling a slight sigh of relief wash over him and maybe a little bit of disappointment settling in his stomach, but Dean was happy to stay over if Cas wanted him to.

"You know what…sounds good." Dean said with a smile.

Cas beamed back at him and excitedly got out of the car, Dean following closely behind and they headed inside for the night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning Dean pulled up outside his house, noticing Bobby stood on the porch banging loudly on the door. He stepped out of the car and made his way up the path.

"Bobby, what the hell man?"

The older man turned around and rolled his eyes at Dean.

"I thought you were in there ya idjit! I've been knocking for a good 10 minutes, where the hell have you been?"

"Relax, I've been out…where's the fire?" Dean said, reaching out to unlock his front door and stepping inside with Bobby close behind.

"No fire…just thought I'd check in. Sam called this morning…"

Dean chuckled, throwing his keys on the table and leaning against the couch.

"Wanted to get to you before I did, huh?"

"Something like that…told me all about his little adventure last night…was fishing for info at first, trying to figure out if you had told me or not…he ended up spilling the beans himself." Bobby explained, crossing his arms.

"The kid sucks at lying…it's cool, I give him what for and he will get another mouthful when he's home later"

"I threw my pennies worth in too, don't you worry…what the hell was he playing at? It's so unlike Sam" Bobby asked, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Boys will be boys…" Dean mumbled, before heading into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Bobby followed closely and took a seat at the kitchen table, Dean handed him a bottle of water and sat down.

"So…where did you say you where last night?" Bobby asked curiously.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly, knowing Bobby wouldn't respond well…but it sure as hell beat lying to his father figure.

"I was at Castiel's…he umm…he asked me to stay over"

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dean and scoffed.

"Now you're having sleepovers?"

"It's not like that…we watched a movie and I crashed in his spare room. He's a good guy Bobby…and he's fast becoming a good friend too…the media have him all wrong…" Dean explained, leaning forward on his elbows and playing with the label of his water bottle.

Sighing loudly, Bobby shook his head.

"Look Dean…I have to admit, you have done well kid…no bodyguard has managed to stick around long enough to work for Castiel…but friends? That's just asking for trouble…its dangerous territory…it could affect your job…"

Dean's head snapped up to look at Bobby, confusion evident on his face.

"What no…it wont affect my job…it hasn't affected it I swear. Just means me and Cas get along better…means he actually listens to me and he's definitely calmed down somewhat."

"That's Good…just make sure this new friendship doesn't interfere too much…and no offence intended Dean, but what makes you so special? Why is he suddenly listening to his bodyguard, when he literally had a full on stand off with the others?"

Dean thought it over for a moment, why was Cas listening to him? He figured they would have a rocky time and Dean was sure if Cas had carried on like he did that first night, that he would have quit by now…but something had changed.

"I dunno, maybe cause we do have stuff in common…maybe it is the friendship thing…or maybe its cause I realise he's only human. When Cas goes out, he just wants to talk to people like a regular person…a bit of freedom ya know? He told me that the first night I accompanied him out and I understood, kinda felt sorry for the guy…so now I guess instead of pulling every tom, dick and harry away from him…I let him have his freedom, then if trouble looks like its approaching or Cas signals me, then I step in. My focus is always on him, I'd never let anything happen…but I'm able to give him a bit of freedom at the same time and from what I can tell, no previous bodyguards gave that to him." Dean rambled on, trying his best to explain and Bobby nodded in understanding.

"That's cause you're good at your job boy"

Dean smiled and muttered a quiet 'Thank you'.

Bobby went to stand up and patted Dean on the back, heading for the door.

"I best be off…no errands to run today?"

"No, Cas gave me the day off"

"Right…just remember what I said Dean…it's nice you and 'Cas' get along…but keep it on a somewhat professional level yeah? When emotions and personal ties start getting involved, it could end up with dire consequences"

Dean nodded and let out a small, strained smile.

"Yeah I get it"

"I'll check in with you and Sam later."

And with that, Dean was left alone to mull over what Bobby had said. He wasn't ready to give up his friendship with Cas and didn't think it would be possible to work for the guy and not be friends.

He decided they were comfortable and settled in each others lives now; nothing had been or was going to be affected by their new found bond.

So Dean made a decision in his head to continue as he had been, but couldn't help the rattling of Bobby's words floating around in the back of his mind. So for now, he pushed the dreaded words far back into his brain and his world seemed a little brighter once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean raised his hand, knocking three times on Cas' front door and waited for a response.

Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Crowley and Dean frowned.

"Ummm Hey Crowley…I am suppose to pick Cas up today right?"

"Yes of course, the band has that photoshoot, I need you to accompany him later…" He said with a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"So why are you here?" Dean asked curiously, noting the worried expression on Crowley's face.

"You better come inside Dean…there is something we need to discuss"

Dean frowned in confusion and felt a sudden chill race through his system, this couldn't be good.

He followed Crowley into Cas' living room, where Cas sat on the couch leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, causing Cas to look up and smile sadly at him.

"Hello Dean"

"Are you going to tell him Cassy or shall I?"

Castiel looked at Crowley and glanced back to the floor.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on please?" Dean asked in frustration, feeling the impatience shining through.

"Castiel here has been receiving threatening letters…"

Dean's eyes went wide and he immediately looked over to Cas, who refused to look up from his fixed gaze on the floor.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled loudly, causing Cas to flinch and rub his head.

"He received a couple of letters last week and another one this morning, he's only just decided to inform me…" Crowley stated, fixing Cas with a glare.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything? Cas, this kinda thing is important…" Dean said, trying to keep his anger at bay.

Cas twiddled his thumbs nervously and kept his gaze on the floor.

"I didn't think anything of it at first…shit like this happens, all part of the package…and the first couple of letters were just…nothing much, they just said things like 'we are watching you' and 'I'm going to make you wish you were never born' – the usual crap…so I brushed them off…but this morning I got another…this one was a little more…graphic…"

Dean winced slightly as Castiel explained.

"What do you mean by graphic?"

"The latest one was a direct threat…saying they were going to kill me while I slept" Cas explained further, still not looking up to meet Dean or Crowley's concerned looks.

"Oh my God…are you joking? Cas you need to go to the police with these letters…"

"Already done it this morning, the latest letter was also hand delivered, no postage stamp, Castiel panicked and called me immediately…" Crowley explained carefully.

Dean's eyes widened even further and he took a seat next to Cas on the couch.

"Jesus Christ, Cas you should have said something sooner…"

"It doesn't matter now, the cops still won't do anything…they just said to keep an eye out for more letters or any suspicious behaviour" Castiel explained, finally glancing to Dean next to him.

"Typical…wait…is that why you wanted me to stay over the other night?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean's question and crossed his arms, listening carefully.

Cas nodded and met with Dean's eyes.

"Yes, I had received the second letter that morning"

"Shit… well you got me here, ok? And I'm not leaving your side for a second…not with these kinds of threats" Dean re-assured, placing a comforting hand on Cas' back.

The singer shook his head and stood up abruptly.

"No…this is what I mean, this is why I didn't tell you…"

Dean stood up to face Cas and Crowley moved towards them both.

"What the hell do you mean? This is my god damn job Cas…to look out for you…make sure crazies don't try anything…I need to be told about this kind of thing…"

"Dean is right Castiel, why wouldn't you want to tell your own bodyguard if some psycho is out to get you…."

Cas paced furiously, covering his ears as both Crowley and Dean ranted at him.

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT DEAN TO GET HURT"

The room fell silent, Dean gaped slightly in shock and Crowley shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Castiel…but this is what Dean is here for. I realise the two of you have gotten close but you can't let this affect his work. This is his job sweetheart…whether you like it or not." Crowley said coldly, creeping into Cas' personal space and pointing an accusing finger.

The agent turned to Dean who nodded his head stiffly in understanding.

Castiel remained silent, staring at the floor.

"Now…nothing further can be done…Dean Take Castiel to his photoshoot as planned…and stay close by"

"Always" Dean stated confidently, causing Cas' head to rise and their eyes met across the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The most part of the journey to the photo studio was made in silence, Cas sat nervously in the passenger seat and both parties refused to look at one another.

They were nearly at the studio when Castiel finally spoke up;

"Look Dean…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry too much"

Dean glanced at Cas, who was now staring at Dean and he instantly melted at the sight of big, blue puppy dog eyes facing him.

"I get it…I do, but Crowley is right…you can't let my feelings enter into this, I know we're friends but I'm also your bodyguard. I'm here to look after you Cas…so if it happens again, you call me immediately, ok?"

Castiel let out a tight lipped smile and nodded.

"Got it…thanks Dean"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They both entered into the photo studio, immediately greeted by Anna who was dressed up to the nines.

"Hey finally…you do realise all our solo shots are done, we have just been waiting for you to do the band shots so we can get outta here" She rambled, poking Cas in the chest accusingly.

Cas smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry, impromptu meeting with Crowley…I'll go get myself sorted"

The singer threw one last smile in Dean's direction and headed towards the signs for hair and make up.

"Looking good Anna" Dean said with a bright smile.

"Damn straight…I love these shoots, but I am so ready to get out of here…the whole band minus Cas has been here all morning…you can only pose for so long."

"Awww it's a hard life" Dean said in a mocking, sarcastic voice and earning a slap on the arm from Anna.

She laughed and shook her head, before sauntering off down the corridor and shouting back to Dean.

"You won't be laughing for the next few hours buddy, when you're stuck here waiting for Cas to take his solo shots and we are long gone"

Dean pouted slightly, pondering Anna's words.

"A few hours? How long does it take to snap a couple of god damn photos" He mumbled quietly, before heading into the main photo studio.

He took a seat behind the photographer, who was currently finishing his shots of Michael. Dean was greeted by Gabriel and Balthazar who were waiting for the group shots.

"Ok take five guys; we just need to run through the main group shots with Castiel and then you four will be free to go" The photographer yelled, motioning to the 4 band mates that now graced the photo studio.

Anna, Balthazar, Michael and Gabriel sat chatting to Dean, while they waited for Castiel to get a move on.

"Sorry…I'm here…let's do this" Cas said, rushing into the room.

Dean followed Cas' movements as he entered the studio, he was now in tight black jeans and a black vest top, with a silver chain hung around his neck. Dean swallowed the lump sitting in his throat and he watched as the band got in position to have their group shots done.

He couldn't help but think although Cas had just rolled out of hair and make up, his hair didn't look much different. It was still sticking up in all directions, with that rolled out of bed look that Cas seems to wear 24/7…the only difference was it was slightly messier and they had drawn a slight hint of black eyeliner, under his baby blue eyes.

Dean couldn't help the tingle running up his spine as he watched them all pose; he still couldn't quite believe his luck sometimes. It was only when the entire band were together that Dean felt his inner fan boy creep up on him, it was kind of awesome that he knew 'The Fallen Angels' and even more awesome that he gets to sit in on a photoshoot.

"Ok guys that's a wrap on the group shots, you are free to go…except you Castiel, we need you back in wardrobe buddy. We will run through your solo shots this afternoon"

Castiel nodded in return to the photographer, as the band rushed off down the corridor.

The band was soon dressed in their normal everyday clothing and bidding Dean Goodbye, heading out of the photo studio.

"Dean-O, Cas asked if you could go and join him…he wants some company" Gabriel piped up, before bolting out of the door.

Dean shrugged and headed down the corridor, knocking on the door that read 'Hair and Make-up'.

"Come in"

He entered the room, noting an older woman spiking up Castiel's hair. Cas smiled in the mirror and motioned for Dean to take a seat next to him.

"I figured you would be bored out there on your own" Cas explained, smiling at Dean.

"Too right…how do you do this? I mean OK…I get it's probably more fun when you're posing for the camera but man I dunno if I could do it…don't you get sick of it?"

Cas nodded in amusement.

"Of course…solo shots are the worse, they can be really tedious, especially if your having an 'off day'…but company always makes the day go faster"

"Ok Castiel I think we're done here sweetie…I'll let wardrobe know you're ready" The woman smiled and headed out of the room.

As soon as they were alone Dean Burst out laughing and the singer raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You do realise your hair…looks no different to how it was this morning right?"

Cas chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I know, but they seem insistent that it needs to be done…so let them get on with it."

The woman popped her head around the door frame and motioned for Castiel to follow her.

"I'll wait in the main studio…" Dean said, leaving Castiel to deal with wardrobe.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

20 minutes later and Dean was sick of hearing the emo photographer's life story. He just nodded along as the man ranted about his troubled life and how it led him to the arts.

Dean was pretty much on the verge of falling asleep, but Cas' voice brought his attention back to the real world.

"Ok ready to go?" He exclaimed, entering the studio.

The photographer immediately stood to attention to get his camera ready and Castiel headed towards Dean.

Dean's eyes widened comically as he was met with the sight of Cas, now wearing a new outfit…if you could call it that.

Cas was now half naked, only wearing black leather pants and a silver chain rested around his neck. Dean forgot how to breathe for a moment and simply stared in amazement at Castiel.

He let his eyes shamelessly rake up and down Cas' bare torso, noticing he was a lot more built under those clothes than Dean gave him credit for. The singer was still slim, but held muscles in all the right places and Dean felt that familiar tingle return.

Cas smirked at Dean's reaction and waved a hand in front of his face.

"See something you like Dean?"

Immediately the bodyguard snapped out of his trance and his face flushed red as he met Cas' eyes.

"Sorry…just wasn't expecting you to walk out….umm half naked" Dean mumbled, averting his eyes to the floor.

Castiel laughed and bit his bottom lip teasingly.

"Are you complaining?"

"No…not at all, just surprised." Dean shook his head, eyes wide.

The singer smirked seductively and winked at Dean.

"Good."

The photographer motioned for Cas to come over and get started, as soon as the singer turned around, Dean's eyes fell to the rather large tattoo on his back.

There was a pair of large, black angel wings stretched down the length of Castiel's back. They started from his shoulder blades and extended down his muscled back, the tips of the wings disappearing just below the waistband of the leather pants.

"Shit" he mumbled, feeling his mouth suddenly go dry and his cock gave an interested twitch at the sight…Dean always had a thing for tattoos.

He watched as the photographer placed his hands on Castiel, trying to get him to twist in different positions for the shots and Dean felt a surge of jealously run through him.

*Knock it off Winchester* he thought to himself, shaking his head and trying to let the bad thoughts drift off.

The more he watched Castiel pose, the more Dean found it hard to let them 'bad' thoughts slip away.

The lights in the photo studio were causing Castiel to sweat slightly, adding a shimmer to his bare torso and Dean couldn't help but stare.

He watched the tattooed wings on Castiel's back, ripple along with his muscles as he flexed into different poses and Dean had to bite back a moan, painfully aware that he was growing hard from the sight alone.

Dean continued watching the shoot, trying to subtly press a palm down into his erection to ease it off.

Dean was now painfully aware of every move Castiel made, the way his muscles flexed slightly, the way a tiny bead of sweat would trickle down Cas' naked chest, the way he could instantly change the emotion behind his blue eyes from puppy dog sad to bedroom eyes in 2 seconds flat…the way he licked his lips...the way he bent over slightly, revealing more of his sexy leather clothed ass…

Yep…he was definitely going to be the death of Dean Winchester.

Without further thought, Dean decided he needed a moment to compose himself and rushed off to the dressing rooms, unaware that the solo shots were coming to an end and Cas had caught sight of Dean's rapid movements.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean reached the dressing room and took sight of himself in the mirror, he was flushed red wearing his own sheet of sweat, from a mixture of arousal and them damn studio lights.

He groaned loudly and pressed a palm against his erection, wanting desperately for it to go away.

The sound of the door opening alerted Dean and he shot up, moving to lean against the table and shielding his hard on with his hands as discreetly as possible.

Cas sauntered into the room, straight from his shoot and smiled at Dean.

"Why did you rush off?"

"The lights in there were getting to me…was starting to get a headache"

*Fast thinking Dean…no matter how pathetic it sounds* he thought inwardly, forcing a smile in Cas' direction.

"Yeah they're horrible…you'll be glad to know I think I'm done here for the day…so we can go soon" Cas explained, turning his back on Dean to seek out his regular clothes.

Dean's attention was caught by the tattoo once more and he simply hummed under his breath in reply to Cas, letting his eyes drift over the ink one more.

Cas noticed the lack of response from Dean and looked over his shoulder, to find Dean's attention firmly on his back.

"You like?" He asked slowly, slightly smirking in Dean's direction.

Absently Dean nodded and stood up, heading over to Cas.

"Yeah…I love. Didn't know you had a tattoo."

The singer nodded, letting Dean Move closer until he was right behind him.

"Yes…my one and only"

Dean hummed again under his breath, getting closer and letting his eyes travel over the detailed wings.

"They're amazing…really well done…"

"I think so…I don't exactly get to see them much" Cas said, with a slight laugh.

Dean couldn't help himself when his fingers moved of their own accord towards the tattoo in front of him.

"Well trust me…they're pretty damn amazing…"

His fingertips met with Cas' skin lightly, causing an immediate tingling to rush through the singer's body and causing him to gasp.

Dean let his fingers run over the tattoo, watching as Castiel's muscles twitched under his slight touch and admiring each ink drawn feather.

"…The detail is fantastic…I love tattoos…"

Castiel's eyes fluttered to a close, biting back a moan as Dean's fingers traced the outline of his wings and his heart rate sped up with dramatic effect.

"Do…do you have any?" Cas managed to ask, stuttering his words.

Dean shook his head in response, finally letting his fingers fall away from Cas' skin.

"No…I want one though."

Realisation started to dawn on Dean and he snapped himself out of yet another Castiel induced trance and stepped backwards, putting distance between him and the singer.

"Anyways…I'll umm…wait outside while you change, get the car started." Dean said suddenly, clearing his throat and wanting to desperately get out of the tiny, hot dressing room.

"Sure…I won't be long." Cas said, turning back to Dean with a smile.

Dean headed out of the dressing room and rushed downstairs, feeling ridiculously turned on and slightly dazed.

He headed for the car to wait for Castiel, with a million of those bad thoughts running through his mind and they were not leaving any time soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Having fun?" Gabriel chirped, joining Dean as he leant against the bar watching Castiel.

"Just here to do my job…" Dean answered, shooting a smirk in Gabe's direction.

Gabriel huffed a laugh and nudged Dean.

"You are allowed to have fun on the job Dean-O…especially when your job involves accompanying Cas and the band out for Balthazar's birthday"

Dean nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes focused on a ridiculously drunk Castiel, who was currently dancing like a lunatic on the dance floor.

Gabe followed Dean's stare and smirked to himself.

"You knowwww…you can take your eyes off him for a moment, he is a big boy…can look after himself."

"Yeah well after them threats he received, I've been taking the job a little more seriously of late." Dean answered without hesitance.

The other man held his hands up in defence and nodded.

"Ok…fair enough, I see your point. Either that or you just like looking at Cas…"

Dean couldn't help but smirk slightly and throw an amused glance to Gabriel.

"What? Don't look at me like that Dean…I'm not blind, I can see you're into him…friends my ass…"

"Hey we are friends…and only friends." Dean said seriously, letting the smile drop from his face.

Gabriel shrugged and continued to follow Dean's stare which was watching as a guy approached Cas on the dance floor.

"Sensing a disturbance in the force master?" Gabe piped up, nodding in the direction of Cas and the new guy.

Dean shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, trying to figure out if the guy meant any harm. Before he could think any further, Cas grabbed the said man and started grinding against him.

Instantly Dean tensed up at the sight, jealously rushing through his blood like a bad disease and it didn't go un-noticed by Gabriel.

"Well I did always say a drunken Cas is a horny Cas…"

He poked Dean in the arm, drawing his attention away.

"Yeah well…he needs to be more careful" Dean mumbled, focusing back on Cas.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows to the heavens and downed his drink, before slipping onto the dance floor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel grinded slowly against the man, feeling completely dazed and incredibly wasted…and shit if it didn't feel good.

Balthazar slipped in beside Cas and spoke up down his ear.

"You do realise Dean is watching everything you do…its clear the man wants you Cassy, so maybe go easy on the whole horny PDA"

The lead singer, glanced at Balthazar, his eyes glazed over with the effects of alcohol and looked back towards Dean whose eyes were entirely focused on him.

His alcohol induced brain told him it was a good idea to mess with Dean for a little while, wanting to get a reaction out of the man.

Cas pulled his 'dancing' partner around, so he could peer over his shoulder to look at Dean and continued his grinding session.

His blue gaze met instantly with Dean's emerald green eyes and they locked contact, while Castiel sped up his grinding, not focused on anyone but Dean.

The bodyguard tensed up feeling the knot of jealously in his stomach tighten considerably, even though Cas' attentions were zoned in on him.

Castiel licked a stripe up the side of the man's neck, keeping his eyes locked on Dean's and smirked seductively, winking at his protector. It was at this point that Dean had to avert his eyes; he couldn't stand it any longer.

It was only when he sensed Gabriel rush over to his side that his attention was brought back to the present.

"Umm Dean, we might have a situation" He said, motioning back to the dance floor.

Dean looked over to see Cas' grinding partner, trying to drag him off to 'someplace more private' and the singer was trying to resist, stumbling slightly and frowning at the other man.

"Shit" Dean mumbled, before launching at the dance floor and grabbing the man by his jacket and hauling him backwards.

"I don't think so pal, game over." Dean yelled, throwing a death glare at the other man.

Castiel swayed behind Dean, trying to regain focus and stay standing up.

"We were gonna go have some fun buddy…so back off" The man snarled, making another stride towards Cas.

Dean's hands shot up, grabbing the man by his jacket once again and stopping him mid stride.

"He doesn't want your kind of fun, so back the hell off or we're gonna have a problem here" Dean snarled back in a threatening manner, that caused the man to scramble backwards and eventually rush elsewhere.

Gabe and Balthazar stood on the sidelines chuckling to themselves and Dean turned his attention to Cas.

"Cas…Are you OK?" He asked carefully, placing his hands on Cas' shoulders, trying to get him to focus.

Castiel looked up to meet Dean's eyes and grinned.

"Of course…" He slurred out, hiccupping and rubbing a hand down the side of Dean's face.

"My heroooo" Cas murmured, amusing himself and causing Dean to roll his eyes.

Balthazar headed over to Dean and Cas, clapping a hand on Dean's back.

"Do me a favour Dean and take this drunken fool home…he's had enough" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah good idea…come on Cas, I'm gonna take you home OK?" Dean said, raising his voice slightly.

Cas nodded and grinned, bidding a happy birthday and farewell to Balthazar, placing a sloppy kiss on the side of his face.

"At least if you're gonna throw up, it's in your own damn car this time…" Dean muttered, leading Cas to the nearest exit.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They managed to make it back to Castiel's puke free and Dean was currently trying to unlock the front door, while Cas was hanging heavily off his arm.

"You takes too longgg…I would…I would have us…me...you…inside by now…duh" Cas mumbled drunkenly, pulling on Dean's arm and laughing.

"Not helping Cas…" Dean muttered in frustration, before finally getting the door unlocked and stepping inside.

Dean managed to drag Cas inside and shut the front door.

"Come on let's get you up to bed"

"Mmmm Deannnn, thought you'd never ask…" Cas slurred, laughing lightly and still tugging on Dean's arm.

He pushed away from Dean as they reached the bottom of the staircase and stumbled backwards slightly.

Dean managed to catch Cas before he fell backwards, the singer let his weight fall forwards instead and causing him to knock carelessly into Dean, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

Dean fell to the solid floor with an 'Oof' and Castiel landed on top of him.

Before he can react, Cas starts laughing hysterically, Dean can't help but join in and they lay on the floor for a moment fending off uncontrorable laughter.

When the laughs died down, Dean tried to push Castiel off.

"Come on Cas, get off me now…"

"Don't wanna…" Cas said smirking, clumsily finding Dean's wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Castiel…" Dean said in a warning tone.

Cas giggled and smiled seductively at Dean, pressing his body down fully. He released one of Dean's wrists and ran a finger over the bodyguard's face, slowly down the side of his cheek and grazing over his lips.

"You're sooo pretty Dean…"

"And you're sooo drunk…get up" Dean said in retaliation, trying to ignore the hot body pressing into him.

Cas ignored him and moved his face to nuzzle against Dean's neck.

Dean froze when he felt Cas' warm tongue peek out and lick his neck teasingly, soft lips brushing over his sensitive skin.

"Shit" He mumbled quietly.

The singer grinned against Dean's neck and pushed his hips down, to grind against Dean's, causing a moan to ripple from both of them.

"Ahhh fuck….I seen you watching me Dean…" Castiel moans, teasing his tongue along Dean's jawline and nipping slightly with his teeth.

"…Wishing you were that man…"

Dean couldn't bite back the moan that erupted as Cas grinded down again.

"Fuck Cas"

"You know…he doesn't…even…come…close…to you" Castiel slurred out his sentence, placing sloppy kisses along Dean's neck in-between his words.

He stopped at Dean's ear, biting at the ear lobe in front of him and whispering.

"I want to fuck you so bad Dean…I know…you want it too"

Dean groaned loudly in frustration, feeling the shiver run up his spine in anticipation and his cock twitching at Cas' words.

Cas pulled back and Dean noted the glazed look in his blue eyes, before the singer launched forward capturing Dean's lips in a messy, uncoordinated kiss.

Their lips mashed together, Castiel nipping at Dean's bottom lip and running his tongue along the bite mark. Dean instantly moaned and Cas' tongue darted into the warm mouth, melting into a sloppy drunken kiss, which could quite possibly be the best thing Dean had ever felt in his life.

They both moaned erratically as tongues found each other and the kiss turned more urgent, Dean felt Cas grind down against him once more and it was enough to pull him back to reality.

Dean halted the kiss, pushing Cas back.

"We can't do this Cas…you're wasted…"

Cas laughed and licked his kiss bitten lips, smirking down at Dean and swaying unsteadily as he rested on top of his bodyguard.

"I don't give a fucking shit" He slurred, before trying to dive back in for another kiss.

Dean effectively managed to flip them over and pin Cas down, before pushing to stand up.

Cas lay on the floor chuckling away to himself as Dean stood above him. He rolled his eyes and reached for Cas' hands, trying to pull him up.

"Come on Cas, you gotta move…"

"Nope…don't wanna…" He said, laughing even more.

Dean let his hands drop and couldn't help but laugh along with drunken Cas.

"You're worse than a child, you know that?" Dean said, laughing some more and trying to unsuccessfully pull Cas to his feet again.

He made one last attempt to drag Castiel into a standing position, this time it worked and Cas was on his feet, but incredibly unsteady.

"There is no way in hell I can get you to walk up them stairs" Dean muttered.

Castiel continued to laugh, until he was swept up in Dean's arms and he fell silent.

Dean cradled him closely, in what he could see as the only way he would get Cas up the stairs.

The singer wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and started to laugh hysterically again.

"Oh Dean…carrying me over the threshold already…"

Dean chuckled and started heading up the stairs.

Cas' laughter died down and he frowned at Dean.

"This…is reallllyyy…girly…"

It was Dean's turn to laugh and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep…but it's really necessary. Come on let's get you into bed…"

"Mmm yes…lets" Cas said, giggling and moaning lightly, before pulling closer into Dean and nibbling on his ear lobe.

Dean tried to ignore the nibbling and asking Cas which bedroom is his when they reached the top of the stairs. Cas mumbled something in Dean's ear that sounded like "first left".

He kicked open the bedroom door and headed straight for Cas' bed, dropping him down on it.

"Oooooft…easy tiger." Cas said with a chuckle.

Cas tried to pull Dean on top of him, but Dean was stronger and stopped himself tumbling onto the bed, placing his palms flat on the mattress.

"No you don't…we're not doing this Cas…"

"But..."

"No…we can't ok..." Dean said in all seriousness, pushing himself to stand up.

"…No matter how badly I want to" he added with a quiet mutter.

Cas pouted and stared up at Dean, letting his puppy dog eyes come into play and Dean sighed.

"Don't even try it hot stuff…not gonna work. We will talk about this when you're sober, got it?"

Before Dean could move away from the bed, he felt Cas hand reach and grab his arm.

"Deaaaan, stay with me…please…don't leave…"

"Of course I'll stay…I'll be right over there in that chair, OK?"

Cas shook his head wildly and tugged on Dean's arm.

"Nooo stay in bed…with me."

Dean mulled it over for a moment, wondering if it would be such a bad thing to simply sleep in the same bed…no funny business.

But he thought better of it, before shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry I just can't…"

Castiel smirked at Dean.

"What…don't you trust me?"

Dean smiled back and leant over Cas.

"I don't trust myself"

He placed a long hard kiss on Castiel's lips, before pulling away and causing Cas to whimper.

Dean headed for the rocking chair which sat in the corner of Castiel's bedroom. He settled down and looked over to where Cas had pretty much fallen straight into a drunken slumber.

Smiling to himself, Dean rested his head against the chair and mumbled his final words into the now silent bedroom.

"Sleep it off Cas"


	9. Chapter 9

Cas stirred from his sleep, his head banging so hard he thought it might just explode.

The memories of last night flooded back to him like a tidal wave, some parts were fuzzy but he definitely remembered the majority of the night.

He groaned loudly and turned over to find himself alone in his room.

"Dean?" he called out, his voice lower than usual and a little croaky.

When nobody answered, Cas buried his head in the pillow, willing himself to go back to sleep.

The sound of his bedroom door creaking open snapped Cas' attention back and he lifted his head to see Dean strolling into the room.

"Morning superstar…how's the head?" Dean asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Well it's still attached to my neck…so that's a good start" Cas mumbled, pushing himself to sit up against the headboard.

"That's good…" Dean said, chuckling lightly.

Dean approached the bed, putting a glass of water and some aspirin on the table.

"…here, I thought these might help"

Cas immediately reached for the water and aspirin.

"Thank you" he sighed in relief, throwing the pills in his mouth and taking a big gulp of water, before placing it back on the side.

Dean sat carefully on the edge of the bed and Cas noted his sudden nervous posture, knowing the exact reason why.

He wanted to bring it up to Dean about last night, maybe say that he was sorry? But the way Dean had kissed him back had Cas' mind screaming that Dean wanted him too. Then again, he figured his drunken haze could have it all wrong and the whole situation was just an embarrassing mistake.

Deciding to approach the subject of last night carefully, Cas started out with the easy questions.

"So…you stayed over last night?"

Dean's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

*Does he not remember?*

Cas knew that the question sounded like he didn't remember much and he was beginning to wonder if that might be the best approach, deny all knowledge to save himself from potential embarrassment. Surely if Dean wanted to talk about it, he would "refresh" Cas' memory, right?

"Umm yeah, you asked me to…don't you remember…"

"Parts…but not much, where did you sleep?"

Dean motioned with his head over to the rocking chair.

"There…I watched over you a little while, made sure you didn't choke on your own puke…cause I'm nice like that…" Dean said with a slight laugh.

"…then I guess I fell asleep there. Woke up this morning bright and early"

"You're an idiot…why didn't you sleep in a bed…there are enough of them…" Cas enquired, trying to act unaware and hoping Dean would mention the incident where Cas tried to get him to sleep in his bed.

"Ahhh its ok…the chair was comfy enough" Dean said dismissively, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Oh"

Awkward silence fell between them; Cas cleared his throat and decided to push the subject.

"So I was pretty smashed?"

Dean laughed, nodding rapidly.

"Oh yeah…probably the most drunk I have seen you since I started working for you…and that's saying something"

"Hey…"

Cas said with a laugh, poking Dean's arm lightly.

"…Did I do anything…embarrassing, stupid, reckless…daring?"

Cas raised an eyebrow to Dean, hoping it would push him into talking about it.

Dean raised his head to look at the singer; he was disappointed Cas didn't remember anything and wanted to badly to approach the subject, but maybe it was for the best if they never spoke of it again. He didn't want it to ruin their friendship and even though Cas had come onto HIM, he was extremely drunk and it was probably just the norm, as Gabriel himself had said 'A drunk Cas is a horny Cas'.

So Dean decided to let it go. To save both him and Cas the embarrassment.

"No…nothing"

Cas nodded his head slowly, disappointment flooding through him. It was clear Dean didn't want to go there and Cas figured he had just imagined the fact Dean seemed to want him too, so for the sake of their friendship and Dean's job. He also let it slide.

"OK…Good"

Dean let out a small, half hearted smile and stood up from the bed.

"Right well…I'll leave you to your hangover, do you need me around today?"

"No, I think I'll stay in…feeling sorry for myself, you go…have the day off" Cas said, forcing out a smile in return. He didn't want Dean to leave, but it felt silly to keep him here when there was no actual job to do.

"Only if you're sure…call me if you need me, ok? Sam's at school all day and Bobby's at work…so not like I got much to do on my 'day off' anyways" Dean sighed and headed for the bedroom door.

Hearing the deflated tone in Dean's voice about him having to spend the day alone, Cas decided to think fast and dive in head first.

"Well if you're just going to be bored…you could always keep me company for the day? Not as my bodyguard…as my friend?" He asked hopefully, beaming up at Dean.

Dean let out what Cas thought was a relieved sigh and smiled widely, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah…that would be awesome. I mean…if you would really want me hanging around all day?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise. I'd love you to stay." Cas said displaying a smile as big as Dean's own.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was making himself at home, taking the time to have a better look around Cas' home while the singer was in the shower.

He snooped around the living room, multiple bedrooms, the other bathroom, the kitchen and Dean's favourite room so far…Cas' music room.

He eyed up the multiple gold discs on the wall, the large computer with a LOT of recording equipment attached and a selection of guitars on stands along the wall.

"Awesome" Dean whispered to himself, big grin lighting up his face.

"Looking to change career?"

Cas' amused voice coming from the doorway made Dean jump, he turned around quickly to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around…"

"Dean…who are you kidding…of course you meant to snoop around..." Cas said, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Before Dean could interject with another 'sorry', Cas cut him off.

"…And I don't mind. Feel free to…snoop"

Dean smiled and nodded, throwing a sheepish look in Cas' direction.

"Thanks…but I am sorry, I should have asked first."

"Honestly Dean, its fine. Anything you want to see, touch, look at…just go for it" Cas said, deliberately implying something else in his tone of voice.

He winked at Dean and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. Cas was happy to hear his bodyguards footsteps following closely behind him.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Dean enquired, following Cas into his kitchen.

"I'm feeling refreshed after that shower…I feel a lot better than this morning anyhow, but I still want to stay in for the day. Any suggestions?" Cas said, turning to look at Dean and leaning against the kitchen counter.

Dean shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I dunno...we could just talk I guess…or watch a movie…or play a game…"

Cas quirked an eyebrow at Dean's last suggestion, biting his lip and meeting with Dean's eyes.

"A game…interesting…not sure I have any though…might have to use our imagination"

Dean felt a thrill of excitement rush through his body, it happened far too often around Cas and it was getting harder to ignore, especially after his little stunt last night…the one he didn't remember.

His mouth fell open a little and Dean found himself unable to speak, but he did notice Cas' amused look, clearly aimed at Dean's sudden change in posture.

"I'm not all that creative…maybe we should pass on the game." Dean said hurriedly, clearing his throat.

Cas sighed loudly and shrugged.

"Fine…although I have a damn good imagination, so I'll think of something for later."

Dean's brain pondered on the "something for later" part, causing him to shiver. He shook it off and continued to steer away from the 'bad place'.

"So, what can we do instead?"

"We could start with lunch, I'm starving. Do you cook Dean?"

Dean visibly relaxed, letting out a smile and raising his eyebrow at Cas.

"You hoping I'll cook you some lunch in YOUR home…thought this was my day off?"

Cas pushed himself off the counter and started rustling through the cupboards for ingredients.

"I wouldn't let you loose in my kitchen alone…we could always bake something, we work pretty well as a team…how about pie?"

Dean's eyes widened, he rushed over to Cas and grabbed him by the shoulders excitedly.

"Wait wait wait…we can make pie? Can we make pie? I wanna make pie!"

Castiel laughed loudly, his own eyes widening in amusement at Dean's sudden excitement.

"Good God Dean calm down…you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Yes we can make pie!"

He slipped back, letting go of Cas' shoulders and smiled shyly.

"Sorry…I just love pie"

"Fair enough…apple ok?" Cas said laughing and turning around to start gathering all the ingredients.

"Oh my God are you kidding? Apple all the way, let's do this"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Both men eyed the apple pie in front of them.

It wasn't even close to perfection in terms of appearance and it had been a struggle weaving around each other in the kitchen.

Overall there was minimal damage to Cas' kitchen, they even managed to have fun baking, even if Dean did step back in the end to simply watch Cas for fear of ruining his pie. It was clear Cas was definitely the better hand at this kind of thing.

They now stared at the finished product, neither of them wanting to dive in first.

"I thought I'd be on this in seconds…" Dean said thoughtfully, assessing the apple pie.

"And you're not because…"

Castiel threw Dean a curious glance; he looked up in return and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you might look professional in the kitchen…but for all I know, you could be a terrible cook…you might poison me and you want ME to be the guinea pig?"

Dean let out a cheeky smirk and Cas punched him on the arm…hard.

"Watch it Winchester, I'll have you know I'm damn good…just taste the pie already"

He rolled his eyes, continuing to smile widely and rubbing his arm in mock pain.

"Ok ok…here goes…tell Sammy I love him…and to not douche up my car when I'm gone…"

Cas snorted a laugh and motioned to the pie.

"Ha ha very funny…just try it already."

Dean smiled, taking a small slither of pie onto his fork and finally tasting what it had to offer.

The singer watched as Dean chewed the finished product and waited for his reaction.

Slowly Dean's eyes widened to the size of flying saucers and he looked at Cas still chewing the pie.

"Well…"

Dean swallowed the remaining bit of food.

"OH…MY…PIE! Marry me Cas!"

Cas smiled widely, biting his lip and his heart fluttering a little at Dean's mock proposal.

"Good?"

"Good?...GOOD?...try freakin AWESOME! Dude this is the best pie I have ever tasted and that's saying a lot trust me!"

Cas laughed out loud and watched in amusement as Dean went in for another bite, moaning at the taste.

"Seriously man, this….this is awesome Cas…you gotta try some!" Dean pushed, holding out his fork covered with apple pie for Cas to taste.

He wasted no time in leaning forward and capturing the fork in his mouth, Cas' eyes never left Dean's as he moaned at the taste and drew back slowly chewing on the pie.

"Delicious"

Dean gulped at the sight, how Cas could make something so innocent…so damn sexy.

Cas smirked and winked at Dean, before heading over to the kitchen cupboard and getting a couple of plates out.

"Let's dish it out properly"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A little while later they were sat comfortably on Cas' couch watching a movie.

Cas had just dished out another helping of apple pie, this time choosing to smother his own slice in cream and earning a disgusted look from Dean.

"Dude…that is just wrong…"

"What?" Cas mumbled with a mouth full of pie.

"No, its sacrilege is what it is…apple pie is too awesome to be smothered in cream…just wrong! You don't put cream on apple pie…"

The singer shrugged and shoved another forkful of pie into his mouth.

"Get over it, I like cream" he mumbled again with a mouthful of food and a small drop of cream escaping the corner of his lips.

Dean tracked the droplet of cream as though it held all the answers, gazing as it ran down Cas' chin.

"You got a little…" he said, motioning to Cas' face.

Cas frowned and caught the drop of cream on his finger, staring at it for a moment.

"Huh"

"What?" Dean asked confused, as he watched Cas eyeing the cream.

Before he could realise what happened, Cas launched forward and dotted the cream on the end of Dean's nose.

Cas began to laugh hysterically at Dean's unimpressed face.

"Hey Dean…you got a little something…" he said, mimicking Dean's words.

Dean pressed his lips together, nodding slowly.

"You did NOT just do that"

"Oh…but I did" Cas said, continuing to laugh loudly.

"You son of a bitch" Dean growled, pushing forward and taking a generous amount of cream from Cas' bowl and smearing it on the singers cheek.

Cas gaped for a moment, mouth open in shock before bursting into laughter again.

"Oh it's on"

He put his bowl down on the table, taking another smear of cream on his fingers before throwing himself at Dean and pinning him to the couch, lying on top of his bodyguard.

They fought for a moment, Dean trying to keep Cas' cream covered hand away from his face as they wrestled. Laughter filled the air around them as they both struggled and Cas finally managed to smear a stripe of cream along Dean's cheek and lips.

"HA" he exclaimed smiling down at Dean.

The laughter died down and Dean was beginning to realise how close and intimate they were, Cas body pressing down heavily onto his own.

Cas let out a small smile and huff of laughter at the cream on Dean's face. He bit his lip in frustration, trying so hard to fight off the urge to lick the cream off Dean's lips…until the urge was too strong.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion and Dean almost knew it was coming, if Cas hadn't of initiated it, Dean was sure he would have.

Castiel's lips came down on Dean's softly, his tongue peeking out to lap up the cream that rested on Dean's lips.

He let out a small moan as Cas pulled back smiling, their lips still only a breath away from each other.

"Mmmm sooo much better when I'm sober" Cas mumbled, before attempting to dive back in for another kiss.

Dean caught the quiet mumble and realisation hit, before Cas could lock their lips together again, he put a hand on Cas' shoulder and held him at bay.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing…" Cas mumbled again, attempting another kiss but again being halted by Dean.

"What did you mean by 'better when you are sober'?" Dean enquired again, eyebrows knitting together in suspicion.

Realisation hit Cas and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Shit"

"Oh my God…you DO remember last night, don't you?" Dean exclaimed, eyes going wide and pushing Cas further back.

"Maybe…" Cas said, cracking an eye open and glancing apologetically to Dean.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Dean accused, pushing Cas off him completely so they were back in a sitting position on the couch.

Cas sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes before snapping back.

"Why didn't you?"

Dean's mouth snapped shut and he shook his head.

"Hey don't turn this around on me buddy…I asked you first" Dean stuttered, poking Cas on the shoulder.

Cas snorted and frowned at Dean.

"What are you…5?"

He shook his head before continuing;

"I figured you might be embarrassed or something…or wanted to forget about it…especially when I pushed my luck and you didn't 'refresh my memory'…I guessed that you wanted to pass it off like nothing happened, so I dropped it"

"Oh…well I didn't wanna refresh anything…I figured you might not wanna know and you would regret it…pass it off as a drunken mistake" Dean said, carefully choosing his words.

They both averted their gaze to the floor, refusing to meet with eye contact.

"I'm guessing since you just kissed me…" Dean started, before Cas finished his sentence.

"It wasn't a drunken mistake."

Dean nodded, his mouth dropping slightly in shock.

*Cas wants me too? Like seriously?*

"And I'm guessing since you kissed me back…that I didn't imagine it, that you…"

"Want you too, yeah." Dean said in confirmation.

"Wow, idiots doesn't begin to describe us, does it?" Cas said with a small laugh.

Dean laughed in return and shook his head in agreement.

"Nope"

Cas finally met with Dean's eyes and took a chance, moving in again to capture Dean's lips in another kiss.

The kiss was slow, short and hesitant, before Dean pulled back again.

"You have no idea how badly I want you Cas…but we can't do this."

Cas gaped in surprise, feeling rejected and a little confused.

"You have got to be joking…why the hell not Dean? Why are you fighting this?"

Dean winced as Cas' voice took a turn towards anger.

"Because…maybe Bobby and Crowley are right, friendship is one thing…but to let feelings enter into this…into my job, it could spell danger"

"That's ridiculous Dean…think about your job, you protect me…look out for me…how is this going to affect that? Surely it will make it better…it means you care even more about me?" Cas said hopefully, his own explanation sounding convincing to his own mind.

For a moment Dean knew Cas was right, why was he fighting it? Cas' words made complete sense and yet something still pecked annoyingly at the back of Dean's mind.

"I get that, of course that's true…but I dunno, something is eating away at me…saying we shouldn't do this. I just can't Cas…I don't want to jeopardise my job and more importantly our friendship, please?" Dean pleaded, knowing it would be hard to continue after this but he had 'managed' up until now, so they would be OK.

Cas fought back the frustration and twinge of hurt racing through his heart, he nodded stiffly and forced a smile.

"Fine…whatever you wish…but resisting has been difficult up until this point…how long until you can't resist again Dean?"

The words hit Dean hard, he knew Cas was right. It had been pure hell trying to resist Cas up until this point and now he knows Cas wants it too, how long before Dean gives in?


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning Dean"

Sam chirped, strolling into their kitchen and immediately setting about making breakfast.

"Hey, morning Sammy" Dean said with a small smile, continuing to sip at his coffee.

"Wow you're actually here on a Saturday, what gives? Castiel hung over again? If this carries on you'll be out of a job" Sam joked, prodding Dean on the arm playfully as he sat next to him at the table.

Dean sighed and shook his head, his heart speeding up slightly when Cas was mentioned.

"Actually he's wanting to head out to a bar tonight and shopping this afternoon, so looks like my job is still in tact."

"Wow…must be an awesome job. From what you've said there have been no dramatic calls so far, you and Castiel get along really well too which helps…so basically your job is to hang out with somebody famous all day" Sam said chuckling.

"Oh yeah real awesome…scolded by Bobby and Crowley for being friends with Cas, dragging his drunk ass home from bars where I gotta watch him get drunk and cant actually have a drink myself and to top it all off, Cas is being kinda difficult lately. So not as awesome as you would like to think Sam."

Sam scrunched his face up and held up his hands defensively.

"Chill out Dean, it's not that much of a hard life…I was just sayin! Jeeez someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

Dean winced and took another sip of his coffee, mumbling his apology to Sam.

"So what are you up to today?"

Sam shrugged, chomping down on his breakfast cereal.

"I dunno, probably not much…might meet up with Jess and don't forget I'm staying at Jake's again tonight…" Sam said, throwing a sheepish look at Dean, who raised his eyebrows.

"Mmm yeah sure, I haven't forgotten…just don't be calling me up to bust you out of any parties this time, right?"

"No parties I swear" Sam said, nodding rapidly.

"Good…"

Dean mumbled, before letting a cheeky smirk spread across his face.

"…so Jess huh? You two going on a date or something?"

Sam blushed furiously and averted his eyes elsewhere.

"No…just hanging out I guess"

Dean laughed loudly, clapping Sam on the back.

"Yeah sure…hanging out."

"We are…I swear…"

Sam's defensive comments were cut short by the sound of Dean's phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, noting a text message from Cas.

Morning Sexy ;) Shopping in exactly two hours. Don't be late. Cas

Dean couldn't help but smirk slightly at the message. When he said Cas had been 'difficult' lately, he wasn't kidding. Sam probably took it to mean that Cas had been working Dean hard, being a 'diva' or whatever. But the truth was Cas had been throwing Dean his best charming smiles, seductive winks and dirty innuendos in an attempt to make Dean finally succumb to his charms.

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted, he still wanted Cas more than anything and as promised, the singer was NOT making it easy for him and was still hoping Dean would cave…give in to his desire. But he was determined to push past it and stick to the plan of being friends and Cas' bodyguard. The 'other' feelings would subside soon…right?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ohhh for God's sake Cas, this is like the seventh shop you have dragged me to…just pick some God damn t-shirts" Dean complained, following closely behind the singer as he waded through yet another selection of t-shirts in the latest store they visited that afternoon.

Cas smirked knowingly and stopped to admire another shirt.

"If we weren't friends Dean…and you were just my bodyguard, it wouldn't be very professional of you to complain like this"

"I guess so…good job we're friends then right?" Dean asked, boring his eyes into the back of Cas' head, waiting for a response.

"Of course…friends" Cas mumbled, continuing his shopping spree.

Dean sighed loudly at the short response and continued to drag behind Cas.

"Ok…I'm going to try these on" Cas declared, holding up some band tees for Dean to see.

He mused over them for a moment, before plucking an AC/DC t-shirt out of Cas' hand and nodding his head, smirking as his eyes roamed over the top.

"I approve"

Cas smirked in return, snatching the t-shirt from Dean and biting his lip.

"Thought you might"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean slumped in the large chair outside the changing room door, yawning loudly and letting his head fall back against the wall.

The door in front of him swung open and Cas walked out sporting the AC/DC t-shirt.

"I like it…its better than the others right?"

Dean sat up, letting his eyes roam over the t-shirt and nodding in appreciation.

"It's awesome, if you don't buy it…I will"

"You should try it on too…" Cas suggested, a small glint in his eye.

Shaking his head, Dean stood up and let out a small smile.

"Nah, I have plenty…you get it."

Cas rolled his eyes and set about removing the t-shirt, leaving him exposed in only his jeans.

"Woahh Cas, what you doing?" Dean said in a panic, glancing around to check nobody else was coming into the changing rooms.

"Try the damn t-shirt on Dean." Cas said chuckling, throwing it over his bare shoulder and stepping closer to his bodyguard.

Dean's body went into panic mode as Cas got closer, feeling the heat radiating off the singers half naked body.

"Honestly I'm fine…"

Cas wasted no time in pushing his hands up under Dean's t-shirt, pulling at the hem and trying to get it off. He let his fingers graze roughly over Dean's toned stomach and loving every moment.

Dean groaned quietly, his skin tingling where Cas touched his bare torso, trying to get his t-shirt off. It was too much and he knew Cas was trying to push him.

"Cas stop…" Dean pleaded as Cas tried to pull his t-shirt up higher.

"Oh come on Dean, just try it on" He said, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

His hands flew up to grab Cas' wrists and bring him to a stop.

"Damn it Cas I said no…I don't wanna try on the damn t-shirt" Dean said abruptly, raising his voice and startling Cas.

The singer's eyes went wide with hurt and he removed his hands, stepping back.

"Just get the shirt Cas…it looks good on you, I'll wait for you outside." Dean continued, running a hand through his own hair in frustration before darting out of the changing rooms and leaving Cas behind.

Castiel kicked the chair in frustration and annoyance at Dean's resistence, it was beginning to get to him why Dean wouldn't just take a chance and Cas figured if it wasn't for the fact he actually really liked Dean, he would have given up long before now.

With a final sigh, Cas went back into the changing room to finish up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The rest of the afternoon had been fairly awkward between Cas and Dean, the shopping trip was cut short by a now moody Castiel.

Although he still insisted he needed Dean to accompany him to a bar that night, there was a classic rock tribute act playing and Cas didn't want to miss out, he knew Dean would enjoy it too…possibly even more than him.

Dean padded around his living room, now dressed ready for the night ahead. He always tried to at least look semi-professional, so people knew he meant business but comfortable too.

Tonight he wore his smart leather jacket, a black fitted t-shirt and black jeans, it was a dark feel but it fit the criteria and he looked smart.

A text alerted him and Dean pulled out his phone.

Bring the impala tonight. It would fit in much better; the locals at the bar will love it. I promise I won't get drunk and puke in it this time! Cas.

Dean mused it over for a moment before texting back.

Hmmm don't know about that! D

Oh come on Dean, pretty please? Cas

He smiled at Cas' begging and sent a text back.

FINE! But seriously…if my baby gets damaged in any way shape or form…you will pay, got it? D

Got it! Consider it done & Thank you! I'm ready when you are. Cas.

With the final reply in place, Dean took to his beloved impala and headed out to pick Cas up, wondering what tonight would hold.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean hovered protectively at Castiel's side as they pushed through the busy bar; the band had already started and was currently playing a Metallica cover, which Dean highly approved of.

Cas wasted no time in grabbing a beer and motioning for Dean to follow him to a table, so they could watch the band play from a safe distance. They both took a seat, earning a few stares from people standing near the table as they seemed to recognise Cas.

It wasn't long before the table was surrounded by 'Fallen Angels' fans, seeking Cas' attention and wanting pictures. Dean remained sat next to Cas at the table, keeping his eyes focused on the people bombarding the singer, just in case of trouble.

Cas kept it as polite as possible, posing for photos and signing autographs, but Dean could tell he was starting to get a little frustrated and wanted to watch the band play.

He leant forward placing a hand on Cas' shoulder and leaning in so Cas could hear him talk.

"Had enough?"

He turned to Dean in relief nodding slightly and Dean took that as his cue.

"Alright guys, that's enough now. Castiel is out to enjoy himself tonight, so let's give him some space yeah?" Dean called out, ushering people away from the table and thankfully they all obliged, even if there was a few groans and complaints.

When everyone returned to their own business, Dean took a seat next to Cas again who turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you Dean"

"No problem, just doing my job" Dean replied with a smile, before turning his attention to the band on stage.

Dean could feel Cas' eyes focused on him rather than the band and it was making him shift uncomfortably, he turned back to meet Cas' gaze.

It was hard not to melt at the sight of Cas' sparkling blue eyes, but he had to be strong.

"Dude…stop staring would ya, it's creeping me out! Besides the band is up there" Dean said, motioning to the stage.

He caught sight of Cas' smile fading and the rolling of his eyes, before he turned his attention to the stage and Dean felt a little bad, he didn't mean for his comment to sound so harsh.

Dean wanted to apologise, but it would only make it even more awkward. So he forced himself to pay attention to the band and not to Cas' hurt look.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They had barely spoken in the past 45 minutes, the focus entirely on the band and not on each other. It was clear Cas was still a little annoyed by Dean's earlier comment and truth was he was getting sick of Dean brushing him off.

A good looking man approached their table, catching Dean and Cas' attention as they looked toward him.

"Can I help you?" Dean said, speaking up and frowning in suspicion.

"Umm actually I just wanted to come and say Hi to Castiel…if that's ok?" The guy said stumbling through his words and smiling shyly at Cas.

"Of course, did you want an autograph?" Cas said with a smile, figuring nobody had approached him for a little while and he didn't mind signing for someone else.

Dean eyed the man suspiciously, before continuing his focus to the stage ahead.

"Actually, I wondered if I could buy you a drink."

Immediately Dean's head shot around bringing his focus back to the man and Cas.

The singer noticed Dean's attention back on the situation at hand and couldn't tell if he was just suspicious of the man or jealous. So Castiel smirked and decided to up his game.

"Sure you can, let's go" Cas said, smiling and standing up.

"Woah wait a minute…I don't think so…" Dean said quickly, also getting up from his seat.

"Its fine Dean…stay here, I'll only be at the bar" Cas re-assured him out loud, but knowing it would drive Dean a little bit crazy to sit and watch Cas from a distance.

The man smiled at Cas and led him to the bar, Dean sat back down with a thud and frowned deeply, watching as Cas was taken away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A quick trip to the bar had turned into Cas dragging the man out onto the dance floor for a grinding session and Dean couldn't help the anger that twisted inside of him.

He watched carefully from his seat as Cas got closer to the man from earlier, grinding their bodies together and smiling, whispering to each other as they danced.

Castiel chanced a look over to Dean, to see him watching closely and decided to take it up a notch.

Cas whispered something to the guy, before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, keeping his eyes open so he could look at Dean.

Jealousy shot through Dean's insides like a wild fire and he tensed, watching as Cas kissed the man ferociously. He watched as Cas' hand reached down and grabbed the man's ass, before pulling out of the kiss and leading the man off the dance floor.

Dean hated where this seemed to be going, he couldn't take the jealously twisting away inside and this was the final straw.

He stormed across the dance floor in time to catch up with Cas and the guy. Dean grabbed Cas' arm roughly and dragged him back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed at Cas.

"I'm getting out of here; going to have a bit of fun…I'll find my own way home" Cas hissed back and pulled his arm from Dean's grasp.

The man attached to Castiel's side stood in silence, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

Dean tensed, anger flaring up inside of him once again.

"Cas…I need to talk to you…NOW"

Castiel smirked as he watched Dean stalk off in the direction of the toilets, he turned to the other guy and shrugged, deciding to follow Dean and leaving the other man alone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He turned the corner into the quieter corridor that led to the bathrooms and was confronted by Dean immediately.

"What the hell are you doing Cas? You can't go home with random strangers …"

Cas rolled his eyes and laughed loudly.

"And why the hell not Dean…I'm going home with that guy and I am going to have a good time, let him do whatever he wants with me…"

Dean gritted his teeth in anger, his fists clenching at his sides as Cas continued to taunt him.

"…kiss me…suck me off…fuck me…"

Cas' back hit solid wood with force as Dean fisted his t-shirt and slammed him against the wall.

The singer's eyes went wide and a thrill shot through his body.

"Cas…stop this…" Dean gritted out angrily, his lips millimetres away from Castiel's

"Stop what Dean…I just want to have a little fun…" Cas said, teasingly and pushing Dean's jealously to it's limits.

Dean closed his eyes breathing heavily as he continued to hold Cas firmly in place against the hard wall.

He re-opened his eyes to see Cas smirking at him.

"You are not going home with that guy Cas…" Dean said, fixing Cas with a stare.

Castiel licked his lips seductively, one of his hands reaching up to rub up and down Dean's chest.

He tracked Cas' movements, not pushing him off and not moving from his own position. Dean felt the heat rushing through him and the arousal building up.

"Well I can either go home with him…"

Dean snarled and gripped Cas' shirt tighter as Cas continued, smirking and meeting his eyes.

"…or I can go home with you…"

A shot of pleasure rushed through Dean, his heart now pounding in his chest and he knew Cas could feel it too.

"…Your choice Dean."

Cas finished, bringing his hand slowly to rest behind Dean's neck and waiting for a response, hoping Dean would choose the right track.

He gulped loudly, knowing this was his final test in resistance and Dean knew that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck it"

Dean exclaimed before launching forward and capturing Cas' lips in a searing kiss.

He felt Cas smile against his lips and they took it up a notch, deepening the kiss as Cas' tongue pushed and licked into Dean's mouth.

Dean moaned loudly, letting his own tongue tangle with Cas' and gripping the back of his neck, threading fingers through Cas' dark mass of hair and pushing him urgently against the wall.

Castiel nipped and sucked at Dean's bottom lip, thrusting his hips forward to meet with Dean's demanding push. He ran his hands down Dean's sides and grabbed his ass roughly.

Pleasure flooded Dean's system as Cas' greedy hands ran over his body and he broke the kiss breathing heavily, resting his forehead against Cas'.

"Damn…I need to invest in a new bottle of will power" Dean whispered, breathlessly.

Cas chuckled and tugged Dean's head back by his hair, so he could lock eye contact. When Cas' lust blown eyes met with his own, Dean shivered in anticipation.

"Screw will power…"

Cas leaned forward licking one clean stripe up the side of Dean's neck, causing a moan to fall from his bodyguards lips. He pulled back to look at Dean, a seductive smirk on his face.

"…Take me home Dean"


	13. Chapter 13

They stumbled out into the parking lot, Dean dragging Cas by the wrist towards the Impala.

As they reached the car, Cas pushed Dean hard against it and continued to kiss him roughly, letting his hands roam over Dean's chest.

He moaned into Cas' mouth, pulling back slightly and breaking their kiss.

"Fuck Cas…we won't even make it back to your place if you carry on like that"

Cas just smirked at Dean and pushed forward, pinning his body against the impala.

"Then fuck me on the car…"

He bit his lower lip, letting his eyes gaze seductively at Dean and rolled his hips, earning a low growl from Dean.

"Don't tempt me…besides I doubt that would go down well, I can see the headlines now…'Castiel Novak and his bodyguard arrested for public indecency'"

"I don't care…it would be worth it" Cas said with a moan, running his hand through Dean's hair.

Dean chuckled, nuzzling Cas' neck and proceeded to push him away, earning a pout from the singer.

"Come on…if we're doing this, we're doing it right."

He opened the passenger door for Cas to get inside, before heading for the drivers door and getting in.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They made it to Cas' place in record time, Dean having to fight back the urge to pull over the Impala, as Cas nibbled at his ear the whole way back.

As soon as the front door was closed behind them, Cas had Dean pinned against it, their mouths meeting again.

The kissing was fast, urgent and full of need, everything Dean and Cas had wanted pouring into one kiss.

"Bedroom now" Cas growled, pulling back from the kiss and staring into Dean's eyes, before dragging him upstairs by his t-shirt.

Dean gulped, feeling his nerves crackle and he dumbly let himself be dragged up the staircase and into Cas' bedroom.

As soon as they were through the door, Cas kept his eyes glued on Dean as he began to strip away his clothes piece by piece until he was fully naked and Dean just about stopped breathing.

His eyes were wide and entirely focused on Cas' naked form, admiring the man's confidence.

"Wow Cas…not shy are ya" Dean said, chuckling nervously.

Cas smirked, shaking his head and stalking towards Dean.

"I have wanted you since you first walked into my life Dean Winchester, even during the times we argued and you pissed me off, even then all I wanted was have dirty, angry sex with you…so shut the hell up and get naked already"

The nerves seemed to melt away instantly from Dean's system, rapidly replaced by arousal and he launched towards Cas, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

Dean disobeyed Cas' order to get naked for the time being, in favour of running his own hands up and down Cas' naked back, daring to move his hands lower. He gripped Cas' ass tightly, pulling his naked body against Dean's clothed body and purposely jutting his hips forward, causing bare friction for Cas' erection.

"Ahhh fuck Dean" Cas moaned loudly, letting his head fall back and Dean wasted no time in placing long, wet and open mouthed kisses along his sensitive neck.

Dean pushed Cas backwards, continuing his assault on the singers neck. When the back of Cas' legs hit the bed, Dean pushed him down onto it and remained standing, looking down at Cas laying out naked on the bed.

"Shit Cas…you have no idea how many fantasies I've had about this moment…none of them compare to the real thing." Dean murmured, licking his lips and letting his lust blown eyes graze hungrily over Castiel naked and spread out for him.

Castiel sat up, pulling on Dean's t-shirt.

"Please Dean…"

He simply smirked seductively at Cas, biting his lip and remaining completely still.

"Hmm you are begging me? Thought it would be the other way around"

Dean remained in his standing position, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the blue ones staring up at him and he began to remove his own jacket and t-shirt.

Cas whimpered, watching as Dean slowly stripped off his clothes. He sat up further and ran his hands up Dean's bare torso, mapping out each muscle.

The singer gripped Dean's hips and leant forward, placing wet kisses along his bare stomach, teasing his tongue along the waistband of his bodyguard's jeans.

Dean moaned quietly, fisting a hand into Cas' hair and gripping it tightly.

It wasn't long until Cas lost patience and began to rapidly remove Dean's belt, popping open the button on his jeans and pushing them off his hips, all while staring up at Dean.

He stepped out of his boots, socks and jeans, leaving him only in boxer shorts stood in front of Cas, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean's breath hitched slightly, realising how convenient their position currently was and his thoughts were answered, when Cas leant forward taking Dean's clothed erection into his mouth and sucking through the material.

"Oh my God, Cas…" Dean moaned, automatically thrusting his hips forward seeking more friction.

He cupped the back of Cas' neck with both hands, letting his fingers wind through the singers hair and tugging in encouragement as Cas sucked more eagerly.

Cas pulled back with a smirk on his face, moving his hands to grip Dean's ass, before pushing his fingers into the waistband of Dean's boxers to get rid of that last remaining bit of clothing between them.

Dean stepped out of his boxers and Cas wasted no time in launching forward and capturing Dean's now bare, hard cock in his mouth.

Cas teased, licking at the head and taking Dean in as far as he could, before pulling all the way off again, causing a frustrated groan from Dean.

He looked up towards Dean, rubbing his hands over the bare hips in front of him.

"I want you inside of me Dean" Cas moaned, excitement flooding his senses at the idea this is actually going to happen.

Dean gazed longingly down into the pleading blue eyes and smirked, pushing Cas to lie back on the bed, moving to lie on top of him.

He caught Cas' lips in a hot kiss, letting their tongues slide together wickedly and grinding his hips down against Cas', both moaning into each others mouths at the new sensation of skin on skin.

Cas nibbled at Dean's neck, digging blunt fingernails into his bare back before moving them around and pushing on Dean's shoulders lightly.

Dean frowned in confusion pulling back off Cas.

"Let me up Dean…" Cas whispered breathlessly.

Dean continued to frown in confusion and pulled off Cas, sitting back on his heels. It wasn't until Cas turned around, positioning himself onto hands and knees that Dean finally clicked.

He shuffled forward, running his hand over Cas' tattooed wings on his bare back, continuing his movements and running his hand over the singer's ass in front of him, causing a shiver from Cas.

"Lube in the drawer…I want you to fuck me within an inch of my life Dean" Cas growled, looking back towards Dean over his shoulder with a seductive gaze.

Dean quickly leant forward to retrieve the lube out of the drawer and returned to his kneeling position behind Cas.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again…you're so gonna be the death of me Novak"

He heard Castiel chuckle and smiled in return. Dean moved himself to hover over Cas', lightly pressing his chest against Cas' back and kissing the back of his neck.

"God Cas…you're so fucking beautiful" Dean whispered down Cas' ear.

Cas moaned, trying to push upwards as a hint for Dean to move things along. Dean smiled at his efforts and began move down Cas' back, licking along the inked lines of wings, mapping out the singers tattoo with his tongue.

"Fuck Dean, you're killing me here"

Dean grinned against Cas' bare skin, as he reached with his tongue to the tip of the wings, which rested on Castiel's ass.

"Patience superstar"

Cas groaned in frustration. He wanted all of Dean and he wanted it right now, but no matter how much he wanted Dean to move things along, Cas couldn't deny that the build up was the most exciting thing he had experienced in a long time and he relished every moment.

Dean rubbed his hands over the singers bare ass cheeks and carefully spread them apart along with Cas' legs. Excitement and adrenaline rushed through Dean's body; he hesitated for a moment before inwardly daring himself to do something he had never done to a man before and hoped it was something Cas wouldn't freak out over.

Pushing forward, Dean ran his tongue over Cas' entrance and the singer instantly tensed up at the action.

Cas felt something wet push against his hole and he knew it was neither fingers or Dean's cock…but it didn't take a second before he caught onto the fact it was the bodyguard's tongue.

And shit if that wasn't the hottest thing Cas had ever experienced.

Dean grinned slightly, continuing his exploration and running his tongue back and forth, before pushing it past the barrier and into Cas' hole.

"OH MY GOD, AHHH DEAN" Cas yelled out, moaning at the sensation and subconsciously pushing his ass back against Dean's face.

He pushed further inside, darting his tongue in and out with sharp insistent thrusts, causing Cas to moan and buck wildly back against him.

Dean pulled his tongue out with one final lick and earning a low frustrated groan from Cas, but he wasted no time in pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and penetrating Cas' entrance once more.

Cas felt two fingers pushed up inside of him instantly and he hissed slightly at the burn, but it was soon replaced by a blast of pleasure when Dean rubbed over that sensitive bundle of nerves that sent him sky rocketing.

"FUCK" Cas cursed loudly, moaning and breathing rapidly, feeling a sheen of sweat forming on his skin.

Dean pushed a third finger in stretching Cas out as best he could. His own neglected body was growing more frustrated at the sight of Castiel and Dean was eager to push things along, he has wanted this for too long.

He removed his fingers, rapidly pouring lube onto his hand and slicking up his own erection, immediately kneeling up to position behind Cas.

He ran his hard cock up and down Cas' entrance, loving how Cas was mumbling complete nonsense due to frustration and arousal.

"How bad do you want it Cas…" Dean said breathlessly, watching his cock rub against Cas.

"Don't tease me Dean…just fuck me already." Cas gritted out, trying to push back, but Dean held his hips firmly in place and grinned.

"Come on angel; just tell me how badly you want me inside of you…what you want me to do…"

Castiel shivered in pleasure listening to Dean's dirty talk, his voice vibrating through Cas' system.

"God Dean I want it so much…I want you inside of me…want you to fuck me into the mattress…please…" Cas begged loudly, moaning and panting.

Dean hummed in approval, running his hand down Cas' back, before positioning himself and entering Cas in one swift movement.

Cas cried out, tears stinging his eyes at the painful burn and allowed himself a moment to adjust.

Dean gave him that moment, stilling his movements and trying to gain his own self control as the tightness surrounding him almost made him buckle over in orgasm instantly.

It wasn't too long before Cas rolled his hips and mumbled out for Dean to move. He wasted no time in obliging, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in and hitting Cas' sweet spot, causing him to cry out again…this time in extreme pleasure.

The movements picked up and Dean mercilessly slammed into Castiel, gripping his hips and relishing the sight of the sweat covered tattoo on his back and the sounds of Cas moaning Dean's name loudly.

Dean leant forward placing kisses along Cas' back, still thrusting inside of him. He snaked an arm around Cas' waist and pulled him up so they were kneeling up together, chest to back.

Cas moaned loudly at the change of position, feeling Dean's arm supporting him around his midsection and Dean's lips kissing at Cas' neck.

He gripped Dean's supportive arm tightly, letting his other arm slide around the back of Dean and gripping his hip tightly.

Dean picked up his pace again, pushing up hard and fast into Castiel, letting his tongue slide over the salty skin on Cas' neck.

"Ahhh fuck Cas…so fucking hot…oh god" Dean moaned loudly, moving his other hand to grip Cas' cock.

Castiel cried out again as his neglected cock was finally given some attention and he was fighting between thrusting back against Dean's cock or forward into his hand.

Dean pumped Cas' erection furiously in time with his thrusts and in no time Cas was crying out, his orgasm ripping through him and spilling out onto Dean's hand and the bed sheets below.

He pushed Cas forward onto his elbows, determined to reach his own release.

Cas rested on his elbows, letting Dean continue to slam into him from behind and trying not to cry out from the abuse on his over sensitive prostate.

Dean gripped Cas' hip with one hand and held onto the headboard with the other, causing the bed to bang loudly against the wall as he rocked against Cas hard and fast.

Dean slammed into Cas three more times before yelling out his name, as the orgasm washed over him and he spilt inside of Cas, causing him to see stars from the intense wave of pleasure.

They both finally collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, Dean not wanting to crush Cas, rolled off him to his side instead.

Castiel remained face down in the pillows, trying to catch his breath and reel from quite possibly the best sex he had ever had. Dean was covered in sweat and panting heavily, also trying to catch his breath and he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Wow" Cas mumbled into his pillow, still not lifting his head and Dean chuckled, nodding in agreement.

He turned on his side to face Cas, watching in amusement as the singer remained perfectly still on his stomach. Dean ran a hand over Cas' shoulder, rubbing it softly and finally causing Cas to turn his head towards Dean with a lopsided, satisfied smile.

"All I can say is…thank fuck your bottle of will power ran out" Cas said with a huff of laughter, before lifting himself up and plastering his body against Deans.

He rested his head against Dean's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and letting their legs tangle together.

Dean wasn't normally one for cuddling, but this was different…this was Castiel.

Dean let himself succumb to the warm body pressing into him and wrapped his arms around the exhausted singer, pulling him closer and smiling widely to himself.

He pushed his nose to bury in Cas' hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Castiel and sighed in content.

"Screw willpower…we are so doing that again." Dean breathed out with a chuckle, placing a kiss to the top of Castiel's head.

He felt Cas nod in agreement and smile against his chest, before they both fell into a deep, satisfied slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean stirred from his deep sleep, feeling a warm body pressed against the front of his own body. He blinked a couple of times, momentarily forgetting where he was.

When he fully opened his eyes, he was greeted with the back of Cas' neck and black ruffled hair. Sometime during the night positions had flipped, so Dean was now spooning Castiel, his arm wrapped tightly around Cas' waist and legs thrown over his.

He hummed in content, feeling the warmth radiate through his system and Dean couldn't help but smile peacefully, feeling completely wrapped up in Cas.

Dean leant forward and peered over Cas' shoulder, noting that the singer was still fast asleep. He cuddled closer against Cas' back and kissed the back of his neck lazily, burying his nose in the dark mass of hair in front of him and inhaling everything that was Castiel.

Dean still couldn't believe his luck, firstly to land such an amazing job looking after Cas, then for them to become friends and much more, even though Dean fought against it at first, he now realised this was the only place he wanted to be.

Glancing over to the clock, it read 10am and Dean decided it was about time he woke Cas up.

"Cas…wake up" Dean mumbled, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck again.

When nothing happened Dean, snaked his tongue along Cas' neck and pushed forward nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Casssssss" He sang down his ear playfully.

The singer started to stir a little, groaning in annoyance at being woken up and keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"Come on Cas…I know you're awake, get up" Dean said, chuckling and resting his chin on Cas' shoulder.

"Don't want to" Cas mumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

Dean decided to get creative; he rubbed his hand over Cas' bare stomach and dipped lower under the sheets, until he came into contact with Cas' cock.

He grinned mischievously, wrapping his hand tightly around Cas' cock and starting a slow, torturous and lazy rhythm.

Cas moaned in pleasure, jutting his hips forward into Dean's talented hand as it increased its speed and Dean surged forward, rubbing his own semi hard cock against Castiel's ass.

"You like that huh?" Dean purred down Cas' ear, peering down and watching Cas' face contort in pleasure.

Cas hummed in response, keeping eyes firmly closed and biting down on his lower lip trying to suppress the moans.

"No no…I want to hear you Cas…stop holding back" Dean growled, forcefully rubbing against the singer and giving his now hard cock a vicious tug, causing Cas to moan loudly.

Dean sped up his grinding against Castiel and starting pumping him fast and hard, the cries of pleasure now spilling out of Cas' mouth.

"Ahhh Dean, yes, yes…I'm gonna…oh God…"

"Come for me Cas"

That was enough to send the singer hurtling over the edge and spilling over Dean's hand, the bodyguard following moments later, coming between their bodies and coating Castiel's ass in come.

"Fuck…best wake up call…ever" Cas declared, with a lopsided grin.

He finally opened his eyes to see Dean's head resting lazily on his shoulder. Cas twisted his head back to give Dean a long, hard kiss on the lips.

Cas flipped over to face Dean and pulled him close so they were chest to chest, ignoring the sticky mess between them both.

"Morning" Dean said with a lazy smile and running his hand through Cas' hair.

"Good Morning Dean"

Cas felt a shudder rush through his system as he looked into Dean's eyes, he couldn't help but feel completely content and relaxed, he was the happiest he had been for a long time.

Dean leaned in for another kiss, before their lips met for a second time, a loud crash sounded from downstairs and caused them both to jerk back immediately.

"What the hell was that?" Cas breathed out in shock, pushing into a sitting position, Dean following his actions.

"Not sure…I'll go check it out"

He got out of the bed, pulling on his boxer shorts and starting towards the bedroom door.

"Dean wait…I'm coming with you" Cas hissed out, as Dean turned back to see the singer pulling on a pair of black sweat pants.

"Cas, just stay here…we don't know what it was, I'll check it out and come back up…"

Cas shook his head and joined Dean by the door.

"No chance"

Dean sighed loudly and nodded, motioning for Cas to stay close.

They tiptoed down the staircase, Cas following closely behind Dean and the bodyguard holding out a protective arm, not letting Cas get ahead of him.

Another loud crash was heard, causing them both to jump.

"That sounded like it was outside" Cas whispered.

Dean turned to Cas, placing a finger on his own lips as a signal to be quiet. They continued down the stairs and both came to a standstill when they seen glass all over the living room floor.

"Shit" Dean said loudly, motioning for Cas to stay where he was.

He padded carefully further into the living room, noting the broken window and quickly glancing around to see if they were alone. When Dean seen there was nobody around, he turned his attention back to the broken glass scattered over the floor.

That's when he noticed the rather large rock that had penetrated the glass, sitting in the middle of the room and a note attached to it.

Dean narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, before leaning down to pick up the rock.

He glanced back over to Cas who was still standing perfectly still on the staircase, his eyes wide and curious to the situation.

Dean turned his attention back to the rock, removing the note that was attached and took a deep breath before reading it.

A surge of panic rushed through Dean, his heart thudded loudly against his chest as he mentally read the note.

He ran a hand down his face in horror, staring at the note and feeling incredibly sick.

It was only when he felt Cas approach behind him, that Dean snapped back into the now.

"Cas don't…" Dean protested quickly, not quite fast enough to stop Cas from snatching the note away from him.

Castiel read the note silently, Dean watching as a mixture of fear and panic spread over his features.

Whores don't deserve to live; you are the biggest of them all.  
You disgust me. I am going wipe that arrogant smile from your pretty little face and cut you a new one. I cherish the day I get to see you, swimming in your own filthy blood.  
I welcome that day when I will finally have my moment.

Soon, Castiel…soon.

He dropped the note on the floor, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling the overwhelming sensation of sickness filling his insides to the brim.

Dean was already on the phone to the cops and soon after Crowley as well. Cas was speechless, he simply walked to the bottom of the stairs and sat down silently on the bottom step, staring into nothing.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Crowley paced up and down Castiel's living room reading the note.

"Shit…are the police on their way?"

Dean nodded in confirmation, crossing his arms across his still bare chest.

Crowley was fast to respond to Dean's call, neither of the men had moved or changed since the incident.

"We heard a smash outside too, not sure what that was…I haven't had chance to check it out yet" Dean explained as calmly as possible.

A dreaded look crossed over Crowley's face, almost as though he knew something and didn't want to spill the beans.

"What?" Dean asked, fearing the worst.

"Well…don't shoot the messenger…but I'm assuming the back window of your car was intact before this incident right?"

Dean's eyes went wide and he rushed to the window, peering out to see his beloved impala with its back window not smashed in.

"SON…OF…A…BITCH" Dean yelled out, kicking the lamp nearest to him.

"That's it…my baby never plays out again" He mumbled in anger.

He turned to see Crowley now on the phone to somebody and slowly his attention turned to Cas, who had not moved in the past 20 minutes, still staring into space.

Dean felt a pang of sadness and stalked towards the singer, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey Cas…you ok?" He asked carefully, knowing it was a stupid question but needing to hear him speak…at all.

Castiel stayed silent but broke his distant stare, to look down at his joined hands, resting on his knees.

"You do know I would never let anyone hurt you right?" Dean persisted, trying to meet Cas' eyes.

He finally looked up at Dean, their eyes connecting in a wave of emotion and Cas nodded slowly.

Dean placed his own hands over Cas' and forced a small smile, rubbing his thumbs calmly over the back of Cas' hands.

Cas let out a small smile in return at the gesture, Dean leaned forward, pulling Cas into a protective hug and rubbed his hands up and down Cas' bare back in support.

"It's gonna be OK Cas, I swear" Dean mumbled against Cas' shoulder.

Crowley was still in the middle of his phone call on the other side of the room; he noticed Dean's comforting actions towards Cas and frowned suspiciously, suspecting that there was something more to this 'friendship'.

He ended the phone call, snapping his cell shut and heading over towards the pair.

"Right Cas, I just got off the phone from some people I know…we are looking into fitting some high security cameras and gates around the house…its going to take a couple of days but it will be worth it, for extra protection" Crowley explained calmly, watching as Dean's hand remained over Cas' in comfort as they parted from their embrace.

Dean nodded in approval, looking from Crowley and back to Cas, seeing his eyes still wide, fear laced through them.

"Two days…but what if something happens again?"

"I'm sure you will be fine Castiel…but if you would rather we move you –…" Crowley started, only to be interrupted by Cas.

"I want to stay with Dean"

Both Dean and Crowley looked towards Cas.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea…you would be bringing Dean's personal life into this…and his house won't exactly be safe for you…"

Dean frowned, knowing Crowley was right but there was no way he would leave Cas alone, not now.

"Nobody would have to know I'm there…I could stay inside…Dean?" Cas looked to Dean with hope in his eyes.

"Of course you can stay with me…"

Dean nodded and smiled at Cas, before turning to look at Crowley.

"…I'll keep him safe, I promise."

Crowley sighed loudly and shook his head.

"I have to say gentlemen…I am not sure how I feel about this, but it's your call Castiel"

Cas nodded and stood up to face his agent.

"I want to stay with Dean."

"Fine…that's settled then." Crowley said with a forced smile.

"I'll go and pack some things" Cas said eagerly, rushing upstairs and leaving Dean to face his agent.

Dean shuffled on his feet in discomfort, waiting for the inevitable speech that was to come and Crowley started to speak.

"Look Dean…I'm neither blind nor stupid. I can see you and Cas are a lot…shall we say, Closer than usual…"

"I don't know what you mean…we're friends, you know that…" Dean said defensively, hoping that Crowley hadn't caught onto their little love connection.

"Dean, do not patronise me OK? Whatever this is between you and Cas…I don't like it. Don't you remember what I warned you last time, about getting too close? Somebody will get hurt…you never mix business and pleasure."

Dean looked towards the floor, he couldn't deny what was the obvious truth, but he wasn't going to outright admit it either.

"All you need to know is…I care about him, more than anything. I will NOT let anything bad happen to Cas…you have my word."

Crowley nodded, shooting a final disapproving look at Dean.

"I hope you're right, because if anything happens to him…it's on your head."

The bodyguard gulped loudly, yet another warning looming over his head. They had to tread carefully from now on and he hoped that Crowley would come around eventually.

Dean knew for sure that he would follow through on his word; at least he hoped he could.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean got out of his impala as they pulled up outside the small Winchester house; he slammed the door shut still grumbling in annoyance at the tarp flapping on the back window.

Cas was soon out of the car, his hood up and sunglasses on to shield his identity as best he could as he followed Dean into the house.

"Home sweet home…sorry it's not your usual comforts but it will have to do" Dean stated, leading Cas into the small living room area.

"Its nice Dean, don't sell yourself out…you have done well"

Dean huffed a laugh and put Cas' bag down on the couch, the singer stepped close to Dean and removed his sunglasses and black hooded jacket, placing them with his bag.

He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and let out a small, almost shy smile.

"Thank you for this Dean…I really appreciate it"

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you…nobody can hurt you here. You're just gonna have to lay low for a couple of days"

Cas nodded, before moving closer to Dean and wrapping his arms around the bodyguards waist.

"Of course and I'd do the same for you…"

Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss on Cas' forehead.

"…Now let me show you just how much I appreciate this" Cas smirked cheekily, pushing Dean backwards until he hit the wall.

"Woah…can't keep your hands off me can ya?" Dean said with a chuckle, letting Cas push him firm against the wall.

Cas shook his head slowly, running a hand down Dean's chest, stomach and finally rubbing Dean's cock through the denim of his jeans.

Dean moaned and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

The singer continued to rub Dean hard through the denim and kissing him as though the world was about to end. Their tongues fought for dominance and Dean moaned loudly into the kiss, as Cas won the battle, licking at the roof of Dean's mouth.

Both men were caught up in the sensation of each other, that neither heard the front door open.

"WOAH MY GOD!"

Dean and Cas immediately stilled their kisses, slowly turning their heads to see a shocked looking Sam stood in the doorway.

Cas pressed his lips together to suppress the amused laugh that threatened to emerge, while Dean's eyes went wide with panic and lightly pushed Cas backwards.

The singer turned back towards Dean and smiled mischievously.

"I think you have some explaining to do"

Dean nodded in agreement and looked over to Sam who remained in the same position, his jaw almost hitting the floor and simply waiting for his big brother to explain what the hell was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you and Cas…"

"Yup…does it freak you out?"

Sam sat still on the couch beside Dean, taking in everything his big brother had told him.

Dean decided to tell Sam pretty much everything from start to finish about his journey with Cas and how they got to this point, the threats, the feelings…just everything…except maybe not going into great depth about their sexual encounters.

"No of course not…I mean you have been with guys before…it's just…this is your job Dean…this is Castiel Novak, he's pretty famous…my brother is dating a rockstar…that's huge!" Sam rambled, trying to get his head around the situation at hand.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Yeah he is…still seems a little surreal to me…and I wouldn't call it dating, it's a little weird at the moment…more like f-…"

Dean paused before he could finish his sentence, glancing at Sam's wide eyed expression and decided to backtrack.

"Yeah dating…I guess."

"Do you like him Dean?" Sam enquired.

A smile flashed across Dean's face, he couldn't help it…it just happened when Castiel was mentioned or involved in any way. There was no denying that what he felt for Cas went much deeper than lust and he hoped Cas felt the same, especially since he initiated this in the first place.

"Yeah I do…I really do." He grinned, biting his lip and Sam could have sworn he seen Dean Blush…Dean NEVER blushed.

"Well then I'm happy for you, both of you. Just be careful…"

Dean raised an eyebrow, letting his smile drop and looked to his younger brother.

"What do you mean…"

"You know…the whole…working for him and dating him…can sometimes go a bit sour, besides in your line of work you can't afford to lose focus…because if you do, you could lose Cas" Sam explained, placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

*Great another warning…this time off my kid brother* Dean thought inwardly.

"Yeah I know…believe me, I've had the speech. How did you get so wise, so young?" Dean finished with a huff of laughter and ruffling Sam's hair.

"It's a gift" Sam said with a shrug and a grin.

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Sammy…you know, for understanding"

"No problem"

The older Winchester pulled his brother into a hug, patting him on the back before pulling away.

"But I do need to ask you a favour…"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Ok…"

"Could you maybe stay with Bobby for the next couple of days, just while Cas is here. For your own safety and my own piece of mind, I'm not saying anyone followed Cas here…but things are getting pretty scary for him and I couldn't drag you into that as well." Dean explained calmly.

Immediately Sam nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Of course…I get it. Just hope Castiel will be ok."

"I'm sure he will...oh and you cannot tell anyone he is here, could be risky! I know you will wanna tell your little friend Jake or use it as an excuse to impress Jessica…but I need this on the down low" Dean warned, pointing a finger and Sam.

"I would never tell anyone Dean. I swear…and I'm not trying to impress Jess…she is just a friend."

Dean smiled and nudged Sam playfully.

"Yuh huh, you keep telling yourself that"

Sam blushed furiously, before leaping off the couch and heading for the stairs.

"Shut up Dean…I'll go pack some things for Bobby's"

"You do that…oh and Sammy…"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Bobby about me and Cas just yet…he will have my head on a plate. Besides I'm sick of getting 'the speech'"

Sam nodded and ran upstairs to pack his things.

Dean fell back on the couch, taking a deep breath and running a hand over his face. He was glad to have such a smart, level headed little kid brother and it meant more to him that anything, to have Sam accept whatever this 'thing' was between him and Cas.

He smiled to himself, listening to the muffled voices sounding from upstairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas jumped when he appeared from the Winchester's bathroom, bumping straight into Sam.

"Oh…sorry Sam." He mumbled, coming to a standstill.

Sam muttered something that sounded like 'its ok', before it fell silent. Both of them stood there, shuffling on the spot and not quite knowing what to say.

They both cleared their throats awkwardly, Cas deciding to act like the grown up he was supposed to be and speak first.

"I'm sorry you had to see…you know…me and Dean…we were just…"

Sam waved it off and let out a shy smile.

"It's ok…Dean explained that you're dating…I'm cool with it…it's just a little…weird at the moment…having a rockstar in my house…"

Cas laughed and smiled in return, his insides flipping slightly when he heard what Dean had 'explained' about them.

"Well that's quite a compliment…not entirely sure if it's true, but thank you Sam."

"You are…you're awesome, I love the band…I love your music…I mean Dean has banned me from watching some of your more 'outrageous' music videos…but you guys rock." Sam perked up, beginning to ramble about how much he loved Cas' band and the singer couldn't help but smile affectionately.

"Thank you…I could introduce you to the other band members…if you would like?"

Sam's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh…that would be amazing! You're a great guy Cas…my brother is lucky to have you as a friend"

"We can be friends too…Dean speaks very fondly of you…you're a good kid Sam" Cas said smiling and patting Sam on the shoulder.

He blushed slightly and grinned at Castiel.

"Thanks"

Cas cleared his throat, wanting to prod further about what else Dean had said.

"…Speaking of your brother…he said we're dating huh?"

"Yeah he did…why is that not…" Sam asked, eyes growing wide.

"No no…that's more than OK…I guess the normal kind of 'dating' doesn't really exsist in my world. But Dean makes me happy."

"Good…you make him happy as well. I can see that…you guys are good together…"

Cas smiled shyly, looking toward the ground, an overwhelming feeling of content and happiness once again washing over him.

Sam cleared his throat this time and started heading towards his bedroom.

"…so anyways, I better pack for Bobby's. I hope you're OK Cas, what with everything that's been going on…Dean will look out for you."

"I don't doubt it…thank you Sam"

They shared one last exchange of smiles, before Sam headed into his room and Cas made his way downstairs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas flopped on the couch next to Dean, immediately resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You have the coolest little brother" Cas mumbled, absently plucking at the material of Dean's t-shirt.

Dean huffed a laugh.

"Yeah he's a good kid…far too smart for his own good though"

Cas smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Doesn't take after his big brother then"

"Hey…watch it superstar…do you want a place to stay or not?" Dean gasped, playfully hitting Cas across the back of the head.

"Ouch…that hurt" Cas said mockingly, rubbing the back of his head.

The singer grinned cheekily, pulling back off Dean's shoulder and leant in for a kiss.

Dean smiled, instantly melting into the kiss, dragging a hand across the back of Cas' neck and pulling him in deeper.

This kiss was soft and tender, almost a display of contentment and Cas hummed into Dean's mouth, the sound vibrating through their bodies.

"Get a room…jeeez…"

The sound of Sam's voice rattling from the stairs pulled their kiss to a stop yet again and Dean pulled away from Cas to glare at his little brother.

"…no offence guys, but kinda glad I'm going to Bobby's. At least that way…I can't catch you doing…well you know…anything!" Sam finished, throwing his packed bag on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Cas chuckled, burying his head into Dean's shoulder.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bobby had come by 10 minutes later to collect Sam; he stayed for a coffee to get the update on Cas' situation and told Dean to be careful, before heading back to his own house with the younger Winchester.

Leaving Cas and Dean alone.

Dean was clearing up the mugs in the kitchen when he felt Cas' arms wrap around his waist and the singer's chin rest on his shoulder.

"So…I'm right in thinking that we have the house to ourselves for two whole days and two whole nights…correct?" Cas whispered down Dean's ear.

The bodyguard smirked and licked his lips.

"Yeah I guess we do"

When Dean tried to turn around to face Cas, he was stopped by the singer's hands firmly on his hips.

"Stay right there…let me take care of you Dean"

Dean shivered as Cas' voice rumbled seductively down his ear and he felt warm hands slide up under his t-shirt, rubbing down his toned torso.

Cas moved a hand down to Dean's zipper on his jeans and made quick work of undoing them, sliding both jeans and boxers down to Dean's ankles in one go.

"Ah fuck…someone's eager" Dean gasped.

Castiel smiled and kissed the back of Dean's neck, running one hand over Dean's firm ass and the other gripping his cock.

"Wanted to finish showing my appreciation"

Dean heard Cas undo his own zipper behind him, Cas' leg pushed Dean's apart as far as his restrained ankles would allow.

Cas moved back a little, taking Dean with him and slightly pushing on Dean's back and bending him forward.

The singer pumped Dean with his hand a couple of times, before fully removing his hands completely off Dean. Before the bodyguard could turn around to protest, he felt two lubed up fingers prodding at his entrance.

"Shit…when the fuck did you have chance to get lube?" Dean asked, straining his neck to look back at Cas.

"I may have swiped it from my bag on my way into the kitchen." Cas replied, with a sly smile.

He circled Dean's entrance, slicking it up and pushing two fingers inside of his lover.

The intrusion caused a hiss from Dean, but he couldn't help buck backwards seeking more.

"Fuck Cas"

"Do you want this Dean…want me inside of you?" Cas teased, rolling his fingers around inside the bodyguard.

"Yes…a thousand times yes…"

Dean breathed out, gripping the kitchen counter and crying out loud when Cas hit his prostate sharply.

"…FUCK YES"

Cas grinned, stretching Dean out as best he could and removing his fingers, lining his now lubed up cock at the willing entrance.

He gripped Dean's hips tight and slowly pushed inside, stilling for a moment before setting up a fast, brutal pace.

Soon enough he was slamming into Dean, hitting his sweet spot on every single thrust and causing the most crude, almost pornographic sounds from both of them.

Dean held onto the kitchen counter tightly and his knuckles going white, as Cas fucked him from behind.

"yes yes yes yes…God Cas, more…harder…faster…fuck" Dean rambled his words, the sounds of Castiel mumbling curse words behind him, sparing him on.

Cas moved a hand around to grip Dean's cock, his fingers digging harshly into Dean's hips, pumping him in time with his thrusts and slamming Dean forward into the counter.

Dean cried out as Cas gripped him and his hand slipped, flying out in front of him, knocking a plate and several mugs crashing into the sink.

"Ahhh Cas I'm so close, fuck me…give it to me…" Dean yelled out, causing Cas to slam harshly inside of him.

Both men cried out as they came at the same time, Dean spilling into Cas' hand and onto the floor, while Cas pulled out of Dean in time to empty himself all over Dean's bare ass and come ran obscenely down Dean's ass and legs.

"Shit Cas…that was fucking filthy" Dean breathed out, gripping the counter for support.

Castiel pulled Dean into a standing position and licked one long stripe up the side of his neck, before placing a tender kiss there and slapping his ass.

"I have my moments"

Dean turned to the singer, eyes wide in amusement and satisfaction, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Cas grinned at him, before tucking himself in and winking at Dean.

"We better give the kitchen a damn good clean"

"You think"


	16. Chapter 16

"You are the only person I have ever cuddled with…consider yourself lucky" Dean mumbled against Cas' hair, running his fingers through the black strands slowly.

Cas grinned, drawing patterns on Dean's chest as they lay together on the couch watching a movie.

"I am lucky"

"Sweet…but cheesy" Dean said with a chuckle, earning a slap on the stomach from Cas.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, pulling him closer and letting the singer's full weight rest on top of him, with Cas' head laying on Dean's chest.

He placed a soft kiss in Cas' hair and inhaled his scent.

"Tell me about your parent's Dean" Castiel asked with a lazy sigh, continuing to draw patterns.

"They were amazing…my Mom was the best, she was incredible…did everything for me, Sam and Dad. She was everything a mom was supposed to be…loving, tender, comforting…and a strong woman to put up with Dad…" Dean smiled sadly at the memories.

"What was he like?"

"Dad? He was…awesome. So cool…taught me a lot of things, how to defend myself, how to hunt and how to drive. The Impala was his car; I inherited it when I passed my test. But he did work away a lot…Sam didn't get as much time with him as he grew up. Then there was the accident…head on collision with a truck. It killed them both instantly."

Cas' heart ached for Dean as he told his story. He brought Dean's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the palm, before pulling the arm tighter around him.

"I'm sorry Dean…must have been hard for you and Sam"

"Yeah it was…but Bobby is a god send. He's not blood, but he's always been family. He took care of us until I got through school…then he hired me to work for him and I managed to save enough to get this house for me and Sam. He will go off to college in a couple of years, I'm sure of it. Hopefully become a hot shot lawyer." Dean finished with a smile of affection.

Cas smiled against Dean's chest.

"He's very smart, I'm sure he will do great…just like his big brother"

"Hardly…"

"Like I said before…don't sell yourself out Dean. You have built all this up for you and Sam. Your parents would be proud." Cas leaned up, with a small smile and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, before returning to his previous position.

Dean felt the warmth flood through him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Cas…tell me about you…what's the life of Castiel Novak like?"

"Well surely you know that by now…"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well yeah…kinda, but I mean what's it really like? Do you still see family? Is this what you always wanted to do?"

Castiel chuckled against Dean.

"Twenty questions"

"Hey, you got to ask about me…now I'm asking. I wanna get to know you Cas…" He prodded Cas in the side playfully.

"OK…well I don't really see my parent's much anymore…mostly due to my job and they didn't really take my sexuality lightly, they're pretty religious…"

"Ah man…that sucks. So do you not speak to them at all?"

"Only on holidays…mostly just niceties and politeness, but I'm used to it. I have good people around me now, good friends…you"

Dean hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to Cas' temple and urging him to continue.

"I have one brother…Jimmy. I am in regular contact with him, but we're not that close. He lives in Canada with his wife…I visit on occasion and sometimes he will stop by to see me, but otherwise it's just me most of the time. I love my job and its something I've always wanted…but it can be lonely…really lonely." Cas finished with a slight frown.

"Jeez I'm sorry Cas…I didn't realise it was so lonely for you…I mean you're always around people, I guess I just took that for granted" Dean sat back slightly, lifting Cas' head to look at him.

"It's not lonely so much…not anymore" He replied with a genuine smile and leaning up to capture Dean's lips with his own.

Cas pulled back from the kiss and pointed a finger at Dean in warning.

"If you dare pull me up again for being cheesy…I will destroy you"

Dean laughed and shook his head, lowering Cas' warning finger.

"Not this time…I'll let it slide. Mostly cause you're so darn cute"

"Good"

"Good"

Dean placed one final kiss on Cas' lips, before leading them both upstairs to bed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam sighed heavily, flopping down on Bobby's couch.

"I hope Cas and Dean are OK. Must be scary for Cas…receiving threats like that."

Bobby raised an eyebrow to Sam and shook his head.

"Yeah well, I told Dean to be careful…just hope things stay…safe. I didn't wanna offer this damn job in the first place but the idjit was so excited about it"

Sam laughed and sat up with a happy grin on his face.

"But it's good for him…he loves his job and besides if he hadn't had taken it, him and Cas wouldn't have met"

Bobby rolled his eyes and continued to read his book, not lifting his gaze to Sam as he spoke.

"Hmm yeah…them two are close…too close."

"Nah they're really cute…"

The words fell out of Sam's mouth before he had time to register what had been said and his eyes went wide as he realised, his mouth snapping shut.

Bobby frowned and brought his gaze up to glare suspiciously at Sam.

"What in the heck do you mean by 'cute' boy?"

Sam squeezed his eyes tightly shut, pressing his lips together and trying to come up with a quick answer.

"Ummm, I just meant as friends…you know they make a good team…"

"Sam…what's going on? What do you know…?" Bobby said in a warning tone.

"Nothing I swear" Sam protested, eyes snapping open and pleading with Bobby.

"Sam…"

"Ahhh man…Dean's gonna kill me" Sam sighed loudly, flopping back against Bobby's couch.

He was in for a world of pain.


	17. Chapter 17

The smell of pancakes pulled Dean out of his slumber; he turned over in bed to find an empty, cold spot beside him and sleepily pulled himself up frowning.

"Cas?" He called out, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

Dean made his way downstairs to find Castiel shuffling around the kitchen and humming to AC/DC.

He smiled affectionately; leaning against the door frame and watching Cas busy himself cooking breakfast.

Cas had yet to notice his bodyguard standing in the doorway, Dean slowly crept up behind him and threw his arms around Cas' waist causing him jump.

"Jesus Dean, you scared the crap out of me"

Dean chuckled, moving closer and resting his chin on Cas' shoulder, drawing a smile from the singer.

"Mmmm smells so good" Dean purred out, kissing the side of Cas' neck.

"Thank you…but how do the pancakes smell?" Cas quipped, smirking slightly and continuing to make breakfast.

"Ha...comedian now are you..." Dean chuckled again, nibbling Cas' ear lobe and kissing his cheek.

"…but you're not wrong. You smell delicious too."

Castiel smiled widely and turned his head to kiss Dean hard on the lips.

"Always…"

Cas mumbled against Dean's lips.

"…Right, go sit down…I'll serve up breakfast"

Dean placed a final kiss on Cas' cheek, before moving over to the table.

"Yes Mom" He said sarcastically, with a mock salute.

He flopped down on the chair, watching Castiel with a smile as he flapped around the kitchen trying to find plates and dish up the pancakes.

"Top left…" Dean called out; noticing Cas wasn't having much luck locating anything in his kitchen.

Cas shot him a quick smirk of appreciation, before dishing everything out and bringing two plates stacked full of pancakes over to the table and sitting with Dean.

"…Wow Cas, if these are anything like your pie…I'm pretty sure they'll be damn awesome." Dean marvelled, taking a bite and moaning in approval, giving Cas the thumbs up.

The singer laughed, starting in on his own breakfast.

"Glad you approve"

"What's with the domestic Goddess act?" Dean asked with a mouthful of food.

Cas raised an eyebrow at him and glared.

"Enough with the Goddess…that's GOD to you, thanks very much and I don't know…I just wanted to do something nice I guess, besides I like to cook...I'd have made more but you have very limited food supplies in your kitchen, do you never shop? I'm surprised you even had ingredients for pancakes!"

Dean chuckled, continuing to dig into his breakfast.

"What can I say…Sammy loves pancakes? Even if we have no other food, you can always guarantee we have stuff for pancakes. But you're right, I do need to go out and get more food in today."

"Great I'll come with you…" Cas started, before he was swiftly interrupted.

"What? No you can't…you're homebound Mister for a couple of days at least. If anyone sees you leaving this house you're screwed if they decide to tell the media, just lay low." Dean explained, serious tones lacing his voice and throwing a stern look at Cas.

"But…that sucks! I'll be bored Dean…I can't stay locked up forever" Cas protested, frowning deeply and dropping his fork.

"Don't be such a drama queen Cas…it's not forever, it's two days…and I won't be long at the store, we can do fun things when I'm back, anything you wanna do, we will do it"

Dean laughed loudly, seeing Cas pout and frown like a child having a tantrum.

"That better be a promise…anything I want?" Cas mumbled.

"Anything! As long as it involves staying indoors" Dean exclaimed, smiling at Cas.

"Fine…I'll hold you to that" Cas mumbled again, this time letting a small smile tug the corners of his mouth.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean had been gone for 2 and a half hours, enough time for Castiel to be bored out of his mind.

He had already snooped around Dean's small house, looking at photos that were scattered along the walls and scanning Dean's DVD and CD collections.

Eventually Cas picked out a rather amusing 70's & 80's compilation CD which Cas knew Dean would never admit to owning and decided to entertain himself, singing and dancing around the living room.

It was only 5 minutes later that Dean chose to come back through the front door with an armful of grocery bags.

Dean froze immediately on the spot at the sight of Cast standing on his couch with his back to Dean, fist pumping the air and dancing badly to 'Eye of the tiger'.

Laughter rumbled deep within Dean's chest and he tried his best to stop it emerging.

…Rising up to the challenge of our rivals  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eyeeeeeeeee  
…of the tigerrrrrr.

The sight of Cas using his leg as an air guitar was the last straw and laughter quite literally burst out of Dean, so much so that he almost dropped the groceries.

Castiel spun around stood on the couch to see Dean doubled over laughing and now placing the grocery bags on the floor at his feet.

"Dude…that was the god damn funniest thing I've seen all week" Dean breathed out between laughs, clutching at his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes.

Cas glared for a moment, clicking his tongue in disapproval at Dean's mocking.

"Aww don't look at me like that, I'm sorry Cas" Dean said with an affectionate smile, his laughter calming down.

The singer broke into a smile and shrugged, letting out a snort of laughter.

"I was bored…really bored"

"I can tell…well I'm back now and if that's the kinda thing you do when I leave…then I ain't leaving you home alone again, not without a camcorder anyways" Dean said with a chuckle and Cas rolled his eyes in response.

An evil smirk ran over Cas' face, a smirk which Dean missed as he started to bend down to retrieve the grocery bags and all he heard was;

"You're definitely not leaving me alone again"

Dean stood up to see Cas practically leap from the couch and next thing the bodyguard knew, he had an armful of rockstar.

Cas jumped on Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck and wrapping legs tightly around Dean's waist, the bodyguard was quick on his feet and managed to catch Cas before they tumbled to the ground.

"Woah there Spiderman…"

Dean said in shock, quickly manoeuvring his arms around Cas to keep him up.

"…Jeez Cas, you're not that light. What the hell?"

Cas chuckled, keeping tight hold of Dean and placing a long, sloppy kiss on his lips, which of course Dean immediately responded too.

"I've been stupidly bored…you were gone way too long…entertain me Dean" Cas mumbled between kisses to Dean's lips.

"Wow Cas…clingy…literally…" Dean laughed, hinting for Cas to get down, but the singer only tightened his legs around Dean's waist.

"…come on dude, I'm getting cramp here"

"But you said, we could do anything I wanted when you got home…" Cas purred down Dean's ear, suckling on his ear lobe.

Dean shivered at the gesture, his hands gripping Cas just a little bit tighter.

"And we can…at least let me put the food away first?"

"Nu uh…want you now" Cas growled, grinding his hips down against Dean.

"Ahh fuck" Dean groaned, catching Cas' mouth in a hot kiss and carrying him backwards until they hit the wall.

Dean pressed Cas into the hard surface, grinding against him and kissing his mouth feverishly, before pulling away gasping.

"Suck me Dean"

"Wow…don't mince your words Cas…tell me what you really want" Dean said with a huff of laughter.

Castiel let his legs drop and hopped off Dean, leaning against the wall pulling Dean closer by his belt loop.

"Come on Dean, we haven't done that yet…I want to feel that hot mouth of yours on my cock" Cas said, sliding his thumb across Dean's lower lip.

Immediately the sarcasm, the humour disappeared from the air and all that remained was arousal hanging around both men. Groceries on the floor long forgotten.

Dean surged forward capturing Cas' mouth in a searing kiss, letting his tongue push in instantly and licking into the hot mouth.

Cas moaned at the enthusiastic gesture and ran his hands down Dean's back and grabbed forcefully at his ass.

He pulled away from this kiss, licking his lips and looking deep into Cas' blue lust blown eyes, before slowly sinking to his knees.

Dean let his lips brush over Cas' t-shirt lightly as he sunk downwards, when his knees finally hit the floor, he brushed those same lips over the bulge formed in Cas' sweatpants and causing an obvious shiver from the singer.

Wasting no more time, Dean pulled down the sweatpants and underwear in front of him to rest on Cas' thighs.

He gave Castiel two hard strokes along his erection, before leaning forward and tentatively licking at the head of his cock, lapping up the pre-come that gathered there.

Cas groaned loudly in encouragement and tried to stop himself from bucking forward.

Dean licked at the sensitive slit, running his tongue back and forth, letting his eyes glance up to meet with Castiel's, which were very much focused on him.

"Ungh Fuck Dean…ahhh…you look so fucking hot on your knees like that…my cock in your mouth" Cas moaned out, letting one hand stroke slowly through Dean's hair. Encouraging him, but not pushing.

He smirked up at Cas, before gripping him at the base of his erection and taking in as much of Cas' cock as he could manage, earning a long moan from the man above him.

Soon enough, Dean started up a fast rhythm sucking Cas off, hollowing his cheeks, bobbing up and down, letting his tongue swipe across the underside.

Cas was sweating and banging his head backwards against the wall, crying out Deans name over and over, like a prayer.

It took everything in his power not to push too much of himself into Dean's hot mouth and fuck his orgasm out, it definitely helped his restraint when Dean held his hips in place with one hand.

His mouth opened to cry out Dean's name again, but this time it wasn't his voice that echoed in their ears.

"DEAN…"

Immediately Dean froze and glanced up to Cas, who shook his head in confusion.

Then the voice came again, from the other side of the front door.

"DEAN, YOU IN THERE?"

Bobby's voice sent Dean into panic mode and he pulled of Cas' cock.

"What the fuck Dean? You are so not stopping now, I'm so fucking close" Cas complained, pushing a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him standing up.

"Bobby is outside…I can't leave him standing out there, he knows I'm home…the impala is out front" Dean said hurriedly.

"I don't fucking care Dean, finish me off…God please I'm so close"

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

"But…"

"No Buts' Dean. I want you to make me come" Cas growled, letting all his niceties fly out of the window.

Cas was sweating, panting and on the verge of one awesome orgasm, there was no way he was letting Dean stop now.

He gripped Dean's hair tight and forced him forward, letting his cock rub over Dean's red swollen lips, spreading pre-come there. Cas grinned at the sight, almost coming on the spot….ALMOST, but not quite.

"I need your mouth Dean."

Dean was ridiculously turned on and couldn't help taking Cas in again, letting his tongue roll along his length.

"FOR GODS SAKE BOY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE…IT'S DAMN COLD OUT HERE…LET ME IN ALREADY…DEAN"

Bobby continued to bang on the door, which only fuelled Dean to move faster.

Cas had enough of the polite approach, he slapped Dean's hand away and held his head in place, fucking hard and fast into Dean's mouth.

Dean looked up towards Cas wide eyed, gagging slightly at the intrusion but forcing his throat to adjust.

The singer smirked mischievously, fucking faster into the hot mouth.

"AHHH FUCK FUCK YES…YES…YES…OHHH DEAN"

Cas cried out loudly, shameless of the fact Bobby could potentially hear every single word.

He came hard, spilling everything he had down Dean's throat and causing him to choke slightly, before he managed to swallow down what Cas offered.

He rode out the orgasm, before pulling himself out of Dean's mouth and marvelling at the utterly fucked image of Dean below him. Cas smirked innocently, loosening his grip on Dean's hair and running it tenderly through the brown locks.

"Fuck me that was hot" Cas mumbled.

Dean just looked up towards Cas wide eyed in shock, both of them temporarily forgetting Bobby was waiting outside, until the voice alerted them again.

"DEAN? OPEN THE DOOR"

Instantly Dean was on his feet in a panic, Cas simply smirked and tucked himself back in.

"You better get that" Cas said seriously.

Dean glared at him.

"You are so gonna pay for that later" he growled.

Cas broke into an innocent grin and motioned towards the front door. Dean quickly scurried to the door and pulled it open to reveal a pissed off Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" He drawled out casually.

Bobby eyed him suspiciously, taking in the rumpled state of Dean's clothes and his flushed face, looking towards the floor to see groceries laying there.

He pushed past Dean into the house to see Cas, stood there trying to look innocent.

"Hello Bobby" Cas said in friendly greeting.

"Hey Castiel" He greeted back suspiciously, before turning back to Dean.

"What took you so god damn long to answer the door?" Bobby enquired, raising an eyebrow at the older Winchester.

Dean's panicked gaze flickered to Cas' amused one, looking for help but he simply shrugged.

"Ummm, I just…I didn't hear you…the ummm dryer was on and it's kinda noisy…" Dean rambled out a lame excuse, earning an amused look from Cas behind Bobby's back as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Right…right of course…and I'm sure Cas screaming your name loudly didn't help either?" Bobby replied calmly and dryly.

Dean and Cas' faces fell instantly, both of their eyes widening to an alarming capacity.

"Ummm, I don't know what…"

"Oh cut it out boy, I know about you and Cas" Bobby said with a scowl, shutting Dean up before he could make up another excuse.

"Dammit…wait, how?..."

Realisation hit Dean like a ton of bricks and he folded his arms in annoyance, frowning.

"…Sam, I'm gonna kill him" he hissed out.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Sam, he let it slip by accident…for such a clever kid, he really can be stupid sometimes"

Cas shuffled uncomfortably on his feet as Bobby stepped back to look between the two men.

"Look Bobby…"

"Me and Cas we…"

"Dean and I are…"

"I mean it didn't start out like this…"

"It just kinda happened…"

"Don't blame Dean…"

Dean and Cas tried to start their explanations all at once, but Bobby held a hand up for them to stop.

"Enough already, you idjits trying to give me a headache…I'm not mad, OK?"

"Wait…your not?" Dean asked surprised, his face frowning in confusion.

Bobby shook his head and Cas glanced in relief at Dean.

"No I'm not…can't say I'm overly thrilled…mostly cause of what we discussed before. Getting this close to someone you work with or for can be complicated…"

"Look we know OK? We have had the speech…I'm sick of the speech…" Dean snapped in frustration before Bobby could finish, rolling his eyes.

"Watch your damn tongue boy…if you let me finish…I was getting ready to scold you for getting too close, but then Sam…the wise ass that he is…made me realise it's actually none of my God damn business and quite frankly if Cas makes you happy…then I'm happy for you…both of you"

Bobby finished with a soft look and a glance over to Cas, who smiled affectionately back at the older man.

"Thank you Bobby…that mean's a lot"

He nodded in reply to Cas' thanks and looked back to Dean.

"So…that's it? No slap on the back of the head? No big speech…you're actually OK with this?" Dean asked in shock.

"I guess I am, but I do stand by what I said…things can get complicated, so just be careful."

Dean grinned widely before launching forward to hug Bobby, Cas smiled at the gesture and watched in awe as the two hugged it out.

"As long as you're happy boy" Bobby said pulling away from the hug.

Dean took a look over to Cas and winked, letting out a genuinely happy smile, before looking back to his father figure.

"Freakin ecstatic"


	18. Chapter 18

"There is another camera built in here…"

Crowley finished explaining to Cas and Dean as they walked around Castiel's now much more secure home.

"…and another there…you have a program on your television that you can flick to and give you visuals of what's on each camera around the house."

Cas nodded in understanding, he still felt somewhat nervous being home and truth be told, he was loving being with 24/7 Dean the past couple of days, living with him, waking up next to him and feeling like Dean's home was now his own.

"Welcome home Castiel, this should be sufficient security but if you're worried about anything just call me." Crowley suggested, patting Cas on the shoulder.

"Or me" Dean chimed in and Cas shot him a smile.

Crowley rolled his eyes and forced a fake smiled, nodding slowly.

"Or Dean"

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll be fine" Cas stated with a tight lipped smile to both men.

"Great and I'm sure Dean will be pleased to have his home back"

Dean frowned and shook his head.

"Actually I kinda liked having Cas…"

"Anyhoo I better be off. I have a meeting in 20, any problems just give me a buzz Cas and don't forget the band have rehearsals tomorrow for the big show in two weeks"

Crowley cut Dean off mid-sentence, chirped happily before patting Cas on the back and making a swift exit.

"Jackass" Dean muttered as Crowley left, throwing a glare in his direction.

Cas chuckled, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"I am inclined to agree…but I heard what you said, you liked having me to stay?"

Dean returned the gesture, bringing his hands up to cup Cas' face and nodded, smiling brightly.

"Absolutely"

He leaned in and they met halfway in a soft kiss, Cas smiled against his mouth before pulling back.

"I liked it too…actually a little sad to be home"

"You gonna be OK? Do you want me to stay tonight?" Dean asked, now moving his hands up and down Cas' arms.

"You can stay if you want…but I'm fine Dean; don't feel like you have to stay just for my safety…I only want you to stay, if that's what YOU want too." Cas explained, meeting Dean's eyes.

Cas wanted nothing more than for Dean to stay with him, but didn't want Dean to stay for the wrong reasons…that being for his 'job' and his job alone.

He nodded in understanding, getting what Cas meant and moved his hands down to grip Cas' hips tight, pulling him flush against his body.

"I want to stay…I want to wake up next to you again and God Cas I wanna screw your brains out in that big ass bed of yours" Dean said with a chuckle, pulling a relieved smile from Cas.

"I think that can definitely be arranged" Cas mumbled, before catching Dean's lips in a passionate kiss.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Later that afternoon Cas insisted they go out for coffee, Dean not as his bodyguard but as his friend…friend with benefits...boyfriend? It's safe to say they hadn't discussed exactly what they are now to each other, but they were both comfortable with their situation as it stands.

Dean was more than happy to oblige, he knew deep down his senses would still be on alert for any trouble…whether it was to do with his job or not. This was Cas' first outing in a few days after laying low and Dean was keen to be extra cautious.

They were finishing up their second cup of coffee and Dean had relaxed into the feeling of just being with Cas, not just being there to do his job. He found he liked it…a lot. Nobody had bothered them so far, there was a few looks from passers by who recognised Cas but otherwise no interference.

It had been a good couple of hours spent talking and laughing together in the coffee house, a successful, fun afternoon.

Dean smiled at Cas, holding the door open and motioning for him to go out first. As soon as they hit the street outside, Cas got stopped for the first time that day.

"Oh my God…you're Castiel of the fallen angels" The girl exclaimed happily, dragging her boyfriend to a stop on the street.

The boyfriend rolled his eyes and stood waiting for his girl to get over the moment, but she persisted moving closer to Cas and asking for his autograph.

Cas smiled and agreed happily, signing a scrap bit of paper she found in her purse.

She squealed in excitement and asked for a photo; Dean took the photo on the girl's iphone as the boyfriend looked really disinterested and did not want to be a part of the hysteria.

The girl asked for a hug, something which Cas had grown used to and he kindly obliged, letting her wrap arms tightly around him, throwing an apologetic look to Dean who simply shrugged.

Things took a turn for the worse when the girl got a bit grabby, squeezing Castiel's ass and kissing him forcefully on the cheek.

"Ok thank you…I have to go now" Cas said, slowly pushing the girl away.

Dean went into bodyguard mode, expecting her to pounce Cas again, a slight rising of jealously also tainting his outlook on the situation.

He stepped in front of Cas, pushing the girl backwards lightly.

"Alright that's enough now, we have to go." Dean said calmly.

"Hey, don't touch me" She yelped and that's when Dean noted how angry her boyfriend looked.

"I just don't want any trouble, you had your moment and Cas has to go now" Dean continued to explain in soft tones, standing directly in front of Cas.

"You touch my girl again and I'll rip your head off!" The rather large, tattooed boyfriend stepped in and squared up to Dean.

"I don't want any trouble here…your girlfriend was just getting a little too grabby" Dean backed up slightly and could hear Cas behind him muttering 'we should go'.

"Well maybe I like trouble…" The guy warned, getting closer.

Suddenly Cas was in front of Dean and squaring up to the bully.

"You touch him and I will destroy you" He growled, pure venom lacing his voice, which made Dean's stomach jump slightly.

The man outright laughed at Cas and shoved him backwards into Dean.

"I'd like to see you try rockstar" The man said with a laugh.

"Then try me" Cas warned, stepping forward once more.

Dean dragged Castiel backwards and hissed at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Leave this to me…"

Before Dean could finish, the bigger man, swung Dean around by his shoulder and raised a fist to punch him.

He braced himself for the blow, but it never came. Cas was lightening fast and had stepped in front of his own bodyguard and took the punch right in the jaw.

"CAS" Dean yelled, rushing to Cas' side on the concrete pavement and onlookers gasping, stopping to gossip and take photographs.

The man cursed and ran off, dragging his girlfriend with him, Dean stood up in an attempt to run after him, but they were too fast.

"SON OF A BITCH" Dean yelled loudly after them.

He heard Cas groan from his place on the floor and was back by his side.

"Cas, hey you ok?" Dean asked, as Cas sat up, pulling his hand away from his mouth.

The first thing Dean noted was the cut on Cas' lip, obviously caught on one the guys many gold rings and there was blood dripping down Cas' chin.

"I'll be fine" He mumbled and Dean sighed heavily, helping Cas to his feet.

"Alright show's over…nothing to see here" Dean yelled to the crowd surrounding them.

He helped Cas over to the impala and they got inside, heading back to Cas' house.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ouch" Cas hissed, as Dean cleaned dried blood off the cut.

"Sorry…dammit Cas, what the hell where you thinking?" Dean said with a heavy sigh, glaring at Cas and rinsing the damp cloth.

"I wasn't going to let him hit you Dean"

"Jesus Cas…it's supposed to be me protecting you! Not the other way around, I am there to take the hits for you, it's my job." Dean explained softly.

Cas scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Screw your fucking job Dean! You were off duty. I'm not weak or defenceless and if I want to take a hit for my boyfriend then I will" He yelled loudly, before slumping back against his chair.

Dean broke out into a wide smile and Cas frowned in confusion, anger still evident in his eyes.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm your boyfriend?" Dean asked teasingly.

Cas' face softened almost immediately and he blushed looking away, before letting a small shy smile appear.

"I guess you are…yes. Is that OK?"

"That's more than OK, that's freakin fantastic" Dean declared, before pulling Cas in for gentle kiss.

He hissed at the pressure on his cut lip and Dean drew back immediately.

"Sorry" he mumbled, brushing a thumb tenderly over Cas' lip.

"Worth it" Cas stated with a smile and pulled Dean into a hug.

They shared a tender embrace for a minute, before Dean pulled away and sighed, looking over Cas' cut.

"Crowley is gonna kill me" He muttered, grimacing at the thought of facing the agent tomorrow.

"Screw Crowley…"

"He said this would happen…they all did. Look I know you have the urge to protect me too…as my boyfriend…"

Dean started, playing with Cas' fingers as he spoke and smiling lightly when he said the word 'boyfriend'.

"…but you also have to realise it's my job not only to look after you as a boyfriend…but as your bodyguard too. You're more important here and you gotta let me do my job"

Cas sighed in heavy defeat.

"Fine…but you're wrong"

"Which part?" Dean enquired, looking up and meeting with Cas' blue eyes.

"You are important too, especially to me…and to Sam…and to Bobby. So don't you ever think otherwise, got it?" Cas said, cupping Dean's face and placing a small kiss on the end of his nose.

Dean smiled at the gesture and entwined their fingers together.

"Got it"


	19. Chapter 19

Crowley's eyes widened in a comical fashion as Cas walked towards him, the cut on his lip standing out a mile and slight bruising on his jaw.

Dean followed behind Cas sheepishly, noticing the shock on Crowley's face and simply waiting for the eruption.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Crowley yelled, striding closer to Cas.

Cas smirked and shrugged one shoulder in a relaxed manner.

"I'm clumsy?"

Crowley snapped his mouth shut and glared at Cas, shaking his head.

"Oh glad you find it bloody funny Cas! You have a major gig coming up; we do not need the media catching you in a fight…"

He snapped his mouth shut and moved his eyes to Dean, who looked down in guilt.

"…and you…where the hell where you? Some bodyguard"

Cas dropped the smirk and frowned at Crowley.

"Hey…it's not his fault, some big stupid ape of a man wouldn't leave us alone…he was going crazy at us…so I stepped in and the overgrown douchebag hit me"

Dean closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut as he realise Cas had landed them in it…more importantly him.

Crowley pursed his lips and shook his head, looking back and forth between Dean and Cas.

"Oh you 'stepped in'…well that's awfully sweet Castiel but YOU'RE NOT THE BLOODY BODYGUARD"

Both men flinched as Crowley's voice broke into a loud overbearing shout.

"BUT I AM HIS BOYFRIEND" Cas yelled back, before realising he really landed them in it and snapped his mouth shut.

Dean pressed his lips together as the two men yelled, watching the exchange closely and pretty convinced after Cas' outburst that he was about to lose his job for sure.

Crowley's eyes went wide and his face looked what could only be described as venomous, as he glared between Dean and Cas.

The whole room fell silent as the rest of 'The Fallen Angel's' entered the room.

"Woahhh feel the tension in here, what's happening amigos?" Gabriel chimed loudly as they all moved further towards the 3 men, who were currently glaring at each other.

Anna's eyes darted worriedly between the 3 men who seemed to be having a stand off, everyone glaring at the other person.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"I bloody knew it…you two looked far too close for comfort last week. How long?" Crowley finally spoke up ignoring the band and a snarl lacing his voice.

"Huh, someone wanna tell us what the hell is going down?" Michael joined in; matching the curious looks the other band members were giving off.

"No offence Crowley but it's not really any of your business…Cas is a grown man, he can make his own decisions" Dean said in defence, stepping up to Castiel's side and earning a small smile from the singer.

The manager shot Dean a cold, hard stare and turned his attention back to Cas. Which made the singer's scowl deepen considerably, watching Crowley look at Dean with such disgust.

"You know this is a bad idea Castiel…it won't end well. End this now or it will all go to hell…you know it will." Crowley said quietly, shaking his head in disapproval and intentionally ignoring Dean.

Dean could feel the anger bubble up inside as the usual 'speech' was dished out to them yet again. He felt Cas' hand reach out and grip Dean's own tightly in a display of unity and smirked lightly.

"Well…thanks for the support" Cas said coldly, before tugging on Dean's hand.

The band stood back with similar shock written all over their faces as Cas dragged Dean out of the room.

"CASTIEL…get back here right now…you need to rehearse for the gig" Crowley shouted after him.

The singer stopped at the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Dean and I will be back when I'm ready" Cas growled in reply before continuing out of the door.

"FUCK" Crowley yelled again kicking a nearby chair across the room.

Castiel left the venue feeling proud of himself and truth be told Dean was proud of him too and as far as they were concerned, Crowley would just have to build a bridge and get over it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel slammed his front door behind them and charged into his living room.

"I can't fucking believe him…I mean OK, sure he was bound to be stunned but he has no right to judge us" Castiel fumed, pacing the floor.

Dean nodded in agreement and moved over to Cas, putting hands on his shoulders and stopping the pacing.

He cupped Cas' face in both of his hands and smiled at him.

"You did great back there, I'm proud of you. We knew Crowley wouldn't take it well…just let things cool off." Dean said quietly, rubbing his thumbs across Cas' cheeks.

He leant in and kissed Cas softly on the lips, before dragging him into a hug and rested his head against Cas'.

"I will…I feel bad running out on the band like that, they don't deserve it but that man just gets to me…you know?" Cas muttered into Dean's hair.

Dean scoffed a laugh and nodded.

"Oh believe me I know"

Castiel chuckled in response, tightening his grip around Dean and humming in content.

A loud buzzing at the door broke their moment and Cas pulled back, heading over to the monitor to see the band standing outside Cas' newly fitted security gate.

"Great" he muttered, before buzzing them in and unlocking the front door.

He strolled back over to Dean and rolled his eyes.

"They're probably going to give me a hard time about rehearsal…but if they start on about us then I will end them"

Dean smirked and wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulders, placing a kiss to the side of his temple.

"Oh purlease just get a room…" Gabriel said with a chuckle as the band entered Cas' living room.

"I think it's sweet" Anna piped up, throwing the boys a wink.

"I'm finding myself agreeing with Anna on this one, you two are very cute…adorable actually" Balthazar stated before flopping down on Cas' couch.

"Don't think Crowley would agree there" Michael joined in.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Screw Crowley"

Dean ignored Cas' swipe and raised an eyebrow to the band members.

"Wait…are you saying…you guys are cool with this?"

It was Gabe's turn to roll his eyes as he strutted over to Dean and Cas, throwing an arm each over their shoulders.

"Well duh! All I have to say about it is…what the hell took you so long?"

Cas let out a sigh of relief, Dean's brother and honorary father had been amazing over their 'relationship', really supportive and kind. After Crowley's reaction, Cas was glad he had people on his side at last.

"Sorry we missed rehearsal guys" Cas said sheepishly.

They all waved it off and shrugged.

"We have plenty of time to practice…" Anna said confidently, throwing herself onto the couch next to Balthazar.

"Yeah totally…mostly cause we are already SO awesome" Michael said with a laugh, slapping Dean on the back and he smirked, nodding in response.

Cas smiled fondly at his friends and band mates, before glancing a look to Dean who was sharing the exact same grin.

"So…since rehearsal's off…I say party till dawn here at Cas'? All in favour say AYE" Gabe cried out, winking at Cas.

"AYE" they all chimed at once, before Gabe looked to Dean.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Cas' house…Cas' decision"

Gabriel looked pleadingly at Cas who couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

They all looked to the lead singer for a response.

"What will it be angel?" Gabe persisted.

Cas smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Aye"


	20. Chapter 20

Cas groaned loudly as his phone sounded out on the table beside him, he blindly reached for it and flipped it open, without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What?" He mumbled down the phone.

"Castiel…I think we need a little talk. My offices in 10 minutes." Crowley muttered down the phone, before hanging up.

Cas shook his head angrily and threw his phone across the room, before turning to see Dean still lying sound asleep beside him.

He smiled running a hand lightly through Dean's hair and kissing him on the forehead.

As much as Cas didn't want to see his manager right now, especially after their argument yesterday and definitely not with the hangover from hell that he was currently experiencing, result of the impromptu party last night. Cas knew this needed to be sorted out and he was determined to let Crowley know exactly how much Dean meant to him.

With a heavy sigh the singer dragged himself out of bed and got ready, leaving a note on the pillow next to Dean for when he woke up. He placed a final kiss on Dean's head before heading out to see Crowley alone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas didn't bother knocking on Crowley's office door, he simply strode inside in a show of confidence and trying to ignore the headache thumping away at his skull.

*I'm never drinking again* Cas thought inwardly as he come to a stop in front of Crowley's desk.

"Nice of you to show up darling, before we get started can we promise the diva style hissy fits are put on hold for the duration of our talk?" Crowley drawled out, sitting back comfortably on his chair and a smug smirk on his face that Cas so desperately wanted to wipe off.

With reluctance Castiel simply nodded and took a seat opposite his manager.

"Your boyfriend is fired"

He had expected Crowley to start with a big, long speech about how wrong Dean is for Cas or how stupid they were being, but the speech never came and the manager jumped right to the point and it stunned Cas momentarily.

"Excuse me?" Cas said trying to remain calm, letting his face form into a scowl.

"You heard me Castiel, this has reached an unprofessional level and I can't allow it to continue."

Castiel outright scoffed a laugh at his manager and stood up in rage, pacing the room.

"You don't get to make this kind of decision…" Cas snarled, staring Crowley right in the eye, making him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"I hired him…so I can fire him. This kind of situation is going to put you in jeopardy, you know this Castiel…I said it would affect you both and it already has. You stepped in for Dean and got cracked in the jaw for your efforts…we can't afford for you to get hurt for Dean. It's supposed to be the other way around."

*Ah there's the long awaited speech* Cas thought with an angry sigh.

"Dean needs this job…we are fine, comfortable with how things are! I have never felt more safe with anyone…I should get to choose who my bodyguard is and I choose Dean." Cas ranted, pacing the room once again.

Crowley sighed in frustration.

"There are others out there Cas, more professional guards that can protect you…ones that won't be putting your life at risk"

"Dean is NOT putting my life at risk, he is protecting it! More so than usual…and so what if I stepped in to protect him as well…he was off duty anyway and he's my god damn boyfriend, like it or not you don't get to choose that part of my life! Dean stays…he needs the money, he needs the job…he has a little brother to support and I want him to stay"

"It's not up for discussion Cas…he goes" Crowley said calmly.

Castiel's fists slammed down harshly on the desk, causing his manager to flinch in shock.

"DEAN STAYS…It's either Dean or no guard at all…which would you prefer?" Cas yelled, before stating his ultimatum.

Crowley rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"Fine Dean stays…doesn't mean I have to like it. But if anything happens to you…and he wasn't there to do his job…he's gone"

Cas stood up and glared at his manager, before striding towards the office door. He paused and looked over his shoulder, gritting his words out in anger.

"If you cause trouble for Dean…we are over Crowley. Dean won't be the one getting fired."

With a final slam of the door, Crowley was left alone to contemplate Castiel's threat.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After filling Dean in on Crowley's impromptu meeting earlier, Cas sat on his couch curled up next to his boyfriend as they watched daytime TV.

"Hey Dean, your still coming with me later right? For rehearsal?" He enquired, tilting his head up to look at Dean.

Dean smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Cas' head.

"Of course, gonna drop Sammy off at Jakes after school and make my way down there later"

"I was thinking about that…I know it's a school night for him but you could both come to rehearsal later, Sam can finally meet the band like he wants to and you could both stay over…here?" Cas asked in hope.

Dean looked down at Cas, raising his eyebrows and mulling the suggestion over.

"You know what…I think that would be awesome, he'll love that. Thanks Cas" Dean answered with a wide smile and Cas couldn't help but grin back in response.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean parked up outside the club venue with Sam in the passenger seat.

"Right...ground rules…no distracting the band while they play…no talking about the following; history, poetry, books or music from the 1800's…no criticising any of the bands songs…and try to not go all fangirl on them…eh Samantha?"

Sam glared at him, with what Dean liked to refer to as 'Sammy's bitch face number 7' a classic.

"First of all quit calling me Samantha...secondly I will not go all 'fangirl' on them, I'm not you!"

"Hey…I'll have you now that I was the height of coolness when I met them all…naturally" Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah sure…you are the height of cool" Sam repeated, his voice dripping with sarcasm and adding an eye roll for effect.

Dean responded with his own eye roll and they got out of the car, making their way inside.

The first thing Dean noted was Crowley sat at the back of the club, talking to who looked like the manager of the venue. He spotted Dean immediately and simply nodded in greeting, teamed with a clearly not so friendly glare.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, noticing the cold looks exchanged.

"He…is a jackass. Come on let's go see Cas…" Dean muttered, pushing Sam lightly on the back to move forward towards the stage.

They neared the stage to see the band setting up their equipment, Cas with his back to them.

"DEAN-O" Gabe called out in greeting, loudly from his place behind the drum set and causing Cas to whip around with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys" Dean said with a smile, nodding to all the other band members.

Cas launched off the low stage and onto Dean, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"GET A ROOOOOOM" Gabriel chimed, with mixed noises from Michael and Balthazar making fake barfing noises.

Over the other side of the room Crowley caught sight of the little display and rolled his eyes before continuing with his own work. Sam simply looked the other way, a red flush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

"Hello" Cas said with a smile, before jumping off Dean.

"Again with the Spiderman act…and Hi" Dean said with a chuckle.

"Hello Sam"

Cas smiled, now turning his attention to the younger Winchester who smiled back at him.

"Hey Cas, thanks for inviting me"

The band members noticed the new blood in the room and immediately zoned in on Sam out of interest and jumped off the stage, making their way over to where the others stood.

"N'awwwwww Dean-o this is your lil bro? He's so CUTE!" Gabriel said with a grin, pinching Sam's cheek.

Not wanting to be rude, Sam simply let him but the expression on his face told Dean his little brother wasn't overly impressed and this made Dean chuckle.

"Umm yeah…hi" Sam muttered as Gabe let go.

Anna moved beside Sam and held her hand out in greeting.

"Hi…it's really nice to meet you, I'm Anna." She said politely, noting that Sam clearly liked her approach better and took her hand in politeness.

"Hi…it's really nice to meet you too, I'm Sam…it's great to meet all of you. I love your music" Sam grinned, looking between them all.

Balthazar smirked and patted Sam on the back.

"Well isn't he just a lovely young man…what happened to you Dean?"

Sam chuckled and threw an amused look towards his older brother. Dean simply aimed a tight lipped, un-amused smile at Balthazar.

"Ha freakin ha" Dean mumbled, earning a laugh from everyone else.

Cas smirked at Dean, rubbing his back.

"Poor Baby"

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cas and glared. The singer quickly removed his hand before clapping them together and motioning for the band to get started.

A couple of hours passed, Sam was sitting on the edge of his seat watching the band continue to practice and loving every second. Dean figured this must be pretty awesome for him, given he wouldn't actually be able to attend the gig on Saturday, in fact nobody his age would be allowed in so it was something to brag to his friends about tomorrow.

Dean sat in his own seat beside his brother, half watching Sam clearly amused by his reactions to the band; he was looking at them with complete awe in his eyes and mouth slightly gaping open.

The other part of Dean watched the band on stage, loving every moment…especially when Cas sang, of course that would be the best part for him. These guys never stopped amazing him and he knew the gig would go down a storm on Saturday.

Crowley kept his distance at the back, well away from both Sam and Dean, something that the oldest Winchester was more than happy with.

Rehearsal drew to a close, the band said their goodbyes to Sam and Cas told Dean to meet him back at his place.

As Dean and Sam got outside in the cool night air, Dean spotted a bit of paper flapping under the window wipers on his car.

"Freakin great…who gets a parking ticket at this time of night, I mean seriously?" he muttered, snatching the paper up as Sam got into the Impala.

He flipped open the bit of folded paper and reeled back slightly in shock.

A bodyguard needs to be on full alert at all times Dean. I really hope for Castiel's sake, that this bodyguard is you. Just remember that damage can be done from a distance too.

A sickly feeling flooded Dean's insides, swiftly followed by anger as his eyes darted around the now empty streets. The stalker must have followed them there and he now knew Dean's name.

He bent down and tapped on the Impala window, Sam wound it down and looked curiously to Dean.

"Are we going?"

"Not just yet, we're gonna sit tight ok? Wait for Cas to come out and follow him" Dean stated with a nod.

Sam frowned and shrugged, deciding to not press the matter. Dean was thankful for that, since they were heading back to Cas' house for the night he didn't want to tell Sam about the note in case he felt uneasy or scared.

Castiel walked out moments later, followed by Crowley.

"Dean I told you to go ahead, I have my car here…" Cas started, but was interrupted when Dean handed him the note hesitantly.

Cas raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and took the note to read, Crowley now interested and looking over Cas' shoulder.

"It was on my car windscreen…I didn't want to leave until you came out" Dean muttered, most part of him didn't even want to tell Cas about the note, but it was his job and Cas deserved to know.

"Fucking fabulous" Crowley mumbled, before dialling the cops to inform them of the latest info as they requested.

Cas read the note with a slow nod and looked back to Dean.

"Ok…I won't let it get to me, I feel safe with you Dean…I always do. Thank you for waiting, I'm so sorry you're getting dragged into this" Cas said firmly, before pulling his boyfriend into a hug and Sam watching curiously out of the impala window.

"Are you kidding me? It's my…" Dean started to speak as he pulled out of the hug and Cas simply placed a finger on Dean's lips to stop him.

"Your job…I know" He said sadly.

Dean nodded once and suggested they get moving back to Cas' house.

Crowley told them the cops had been informed and they bid him a goodnight before Dean & Sam followed Cas' car all the way back to his house for the night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel woke up the next morning reaching for Dean, when he felt an empty space he shot up and glanced around.

"Dean?" He called out, before glancing at the clock.

He sighed figuring Dean had probably taken Sam to school at this time. They hadn't bothered telling Sam about the note at all, they didn't want to worry him.

Sam had loved Cas' house, spent at least a half hour exploring the place before he went to bed last night and the excitement and awe on his face made Cas' heart swell.

He smiled inwardly remembering last night and padded off to his shower to get ready for the day ahead.

When Cas was showered and changed, he headed downstairs noting Dean still hadn't come back.

A rumble from outside, followed by the loud unmistakable sound of Dean cursing caught Cas' attention and he headed outside onto the driveway.

Cas seen jean covered legs poking out from under the impala.

"Dean?"

"Ow shit…" Dean muttered as he bumped his head in surprise, before pushing out from under the car.

He stood up looking over to Cas with a glare.

"Sorry…"

Cas mumbled, smiling sheepishly. Dean just waved it off and glanced with a weary sigh at his beloved car.

"…what are you doing?"

"Ahhh was on the way back from the school run and baby started acting up. Managed to get her onto the drive way but now she won't start up…" Dean rambled.

Cas raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You can fix her? You fix cars?"

Dean smirked in response nodding his head.

"Of course…the amount of times I've had to fix her up again you wouldn't believe. My dad taught me all about cars growing up and I'm surprisingly good with my hands"

The singer wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Dean.

"Not that surprising"

Dean chuckled at the innuendo and headed over to Cas, who was currently raking his eyes over Dean's body. He was wearing an old ripped AC/DC t-shirt and Jeans with holes in the knees, his arms, hands, clothes completely covered in grease.

"Hmmm" he muttered as Dean approached him, never letting his blue eyes leave his boyfriend's body.

"What?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Nothing…you just make a hot grease monkey…I like" Cas mumbled, reaching for Dean.

He tugged on Dean's t-shirt and pulled him closer. Dean put his hands up in the air and laughed.

"Cas…before you get all grabby, at least let me go shower first…I'm all sweaty and dirty"

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and smiled seductively before pulling Dean flush against his own body.

"I don't care…its hot…maybe I wanna get dirty" He mumbled slowly into Dean's ear, causing a shiver from his boyfriend.

The singer pulled Dean into a passionate, rough kiss and started to push him backwards until his back hit the impala.

"Mmm Cas, not that I don't wanna get dirty with you…but out here? Is that really wise?" Dean asked his voice lower and huskier than usual with arousal.

"Why not? The security gate and fencing are high enough that nobody can see into the driveway…besides I have always wanted to fuck on the impala" Cas said with a smile, moving a hand down to squeeze Dean's ass.

The explanation was deemed good enough and Dean smiled in response, before flipping their positions and picking Cas up, sitting him on the hood of the car. Cas moaned loudly, spreading his legs and pulling Dean to stand between them so their clothed hips were pressed together.

"I'm so sorry baby but I'm about to completely defile you" Dean mumbled as he placed kisses up Cas' neck.

"You talking to me or the car?" Cas said with a laugh.

Dean pulled back and thought it over for a second.

"Both"

He smirked pulling Cas into another deep kiss, letting their tongues swirl together and running his hands underneath Cas' t-shirt pulling it upwards with a tug. They broke the kiss to get the t-shirt off and continued kissing, Dean running his grease covered hands all over Cas' now bare torso and leaving back streaks all over pale skin.

Soon enough Dean's t-shirt was also removed as they kissed frantically, grease seemingly getting everywhere…on bare skin, in Cas' hair, smears along their faces as the touching got a lot more frequent and urgent.

Cas grappled with Dean's zipper and button on his jeans, managing to push them down along with his underwear. He wasted no time in leaning down and taking Dean's semi hard cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and bringing Dean to full hardness.

"Ahhh shit Cas." Dean moaned out, twisting a hand in Cas' hair and tugging slightly.

The singer pulled back with a grin on his face and started about removing his own jeans and underwear.

When all remaining clothes were thrown on top of the impala or across the driveway, Dean leant back in and used hands to grip Cas' hips tightly, pulling him right to the edge of the hood so their erections rubbed together.

Castiel whimpered at the sensation and rolled his hips against Deans, gripping onto his bare back and digging blunt fingernails into tanned skin.

He grabbed one of Dean's hands, pulling three fingers into his mouth and trying to ignore the horrid taste of grease, in favour of covering them in saliva.

Dean watched wide eyed as his fingers got a damn good suck job, he moaned watching them disappear in and out of Cas' mouth, the blue eyes in front of him entirely focused on Dean.

He finally released Dean's fingers and the bodyguard wasted no time in moving them to circle around Cas' entrance before pushing inside to the hilt.

Cas cried out at the sudden burn, but soon was crying out in pleasure as Dean repeatedly rubbed over his sweet spot which had him writhing against the car hood.

"Fuck fuck fuck…ahhh Dean" He moaned loudly, sweat lacing his skin as the sunlight beamed down on them.

"You ready for me?" Dean muttered against Cas' ear and earning a fast nod in response.

Dean pulled his fingers out, spitting on his hand and using the odd combination along with the car grease on his hands to lube himself up ready for Cas.

Cas moaned at the sight, bucking his hips towards Dean as a hint.

He smirked at the singer, before lining up and pushing all the way inside of Cas without stopping.

Dean leant over Cas placing a firm kiss on his lips, before slipping his tongue further inside and tasting a weird mix of himself and grease on Cas' tongue. They moaned into each others mouths as Cas started to push down on Dean in encouragement to move.

The kiss broke and Dean picked up the pace, angling himself perfectly so he repeatedly hit Cas' prostate on every sharp thrust.

He gripped Cas' hip tightly with one hand, the other hand running all over his bare torso and brushing over the singer's hard nipples to fuel the excitement.

"Ahhh fuck Dean, harder…please!" Cas begged, throwing his head back against the car hood as Dean slammed mercilessly inside of him.

The car creaked and rocked on its wheels, bouncing up and down as Dean rocked into Cas hard and fast.

Castiel reached down as far as he could, gripping Dean's ass as he thrusted in and out.

"Touch yourself baby…I wanna see you touch yourself" Dean growled, looking into Cas' eyes.

Cas was quick to nod and move one hand up to grip his hard, leaking cock and start pumping hard and fast in time with Dean's thrusts.

"Ahhh fuck yes" He cried out, the sight of Dean above him was fuelling the situation, sunlight shining down and highlighting his best features, causing a sheen of sweet to glisten over his skin.

Castiel was pretty sure he had never seen anything more gorgeous in his life, unless he was challenged by Dean who at that moment was having pretty much the same thoughts about Cas.

Dean leant over Cas, resting their foreheads together and thrusted hard twice more into the singer before crying out his name as the hot orgasm rushed through him and caused a shiver.

Cas came almost at the same time, yelling Dean's name as he spilt come between them both and causing more of a mess. Dean felt his boyfriend tremble beneath him and placed a kiss on his neck, before pulling off and trying to stand on shaky legs.

"Man that was…awesome" Dean said blissfully, not being able to remain standing he pushed himself onto the hood of the car and lay beside a fucked out Cas.

"Much better than I expected…and my fantasies had HIGH expectations" Cas said with a chuckle.

Cas leant over and placed a soft kiss on Dean's cheek, before laying back and laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Just realised…we just made our first sex tape" Cas said with a laugh, motioning up towards the security camera outside the front door which was directed onto the driveway.

"Oh dear god…" Dean said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm at least I have jerking off material for later" Cas finished with a smile and a wink at Dean.

"You're insane…but right" Dean said, smiling in response.

They lay on top of the impala in comfortable silence for about 5 minutes before Dean spoke up.

"You know I always wanted my own car garage…"

Cas turned his head to face Dean in curiosity and he continued.

"…I love fixing my baby up, it's a passion…I guess a hobby in some ways. But when I was growing up I told my parents that I was gonna own the biggest, most successful car garage in the state"

Cas smiled in content, thinking of Dean running his own garage, constantly coming home to him covered in grease and it surprised Cas how much that image really didn't bother him or the fact he was thinking about a possible future with the man next to him.

"Then why don't you?"

"Ahh just a pipe dream…working for Bobby was more realistic, setting up a garage would take a lot of work alone…besides I have this awesome job looking after this sex addict singer"

The comment earned Dean a smack on the arm and a chuckle from Cas. He laughed in response, before placing another kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Seriously though…if that's your dream, then chase it…I did" Cas finished.

Dean simply shrugged and pulled his boyfriend closer.

"I dunno…maybe…one day."


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up next to Castiel was everything Dean dreamt of.

Wrapped up entirely in his boyfriend, a tangle of limbs and stirring him awake by placing soft kisses along his shoulder. This was Dean and Cas' idea of heaven.

They didn't get to wake up next to each other often, mostly because Dean needed to be home for Sam but when moments like this happened, they both relished every second.

Dean hummed in content, pulling Cas closer to his chest.

"Morning" He mumbled, placing another kiss on the back of Cas' head.

"Good morning" Cas mumbled lazily, smiling in bliss.

He turned around to face Dean and they shared a small smile. Cas placed a loving kiss on the end of Dean's nose and linked their hands together.

"I could do this every morning" Cas said with a sigh, looking up to meet Dean's eyes.

The bodyguard nodded in agreement, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

"Well with Sam being at Jakes tonight and the rest of the weekend, we can cuddle shamelessly in bed all you want…just your big concert tonight but after that you're all mine." Dean said with a grin.

"Can't wait" Cas muttered quietly, matching Dean's grin.

A loud beeping sounded from Cas' phone as he received a text message. He rolled his eyes and kissed Dean on the forehead, before retrieving his cell phone off the nightstand.

Cas frowned as he glanced down to the unknown number and flipped open his cell to read the text.

Big night tonight, hope you're prepared

He took a large gulp of air and swallowed, fearing the worst. Cas looked wide eyed at Dean and handed him the phone.

Dean frowned, taking the phone off his boyfriend and reading the message.

"Son of a bitch" he muttered angrily.

Dean sat up abruptly and hit a button on Cas' cell phone, pulling it up to his ear.

The singer sat up next to Dean, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Dean what are you…"

He was cut off by Dean holding a hand in the air for him to be quiet. Cas snapped his mouth shut, realising that his boyfriend had dialled the unknown number and he waited with baited breath.

Dean frowned and snapped the phone shut.

"Dammit, dial tone…number not in use…Freakin coward." Dean mumbled angrily.

Cas let out a frustrated sigh.

"Big night tonight…seems like a pretty direct threat?"

Dean nodded and glanced worriedly to Castiel, before pulling him into a hug.

"As much as I really don't want to…we're gonna have to call Crowley"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Maybe…the concert should be put on hold" Dean suggested.

Crowley after hearing this morning's events simply scowled at Dean and huffed a humourless laugh.

"No bloody way…they have worked too hard for this."

Dean shook his head in anger and took a step towards Crowley.

"This is Cas' safety at stake here…I thought you wanted me to do my job properly…"

"Yes…by keeping an eye on him. We can't go putting his career on hold because of one psychopath, it happens in this line of work unfortunately, doesn't mean the nut job will follow through on a threat…all I expect is for you to be there tonight with extra men…keeping your watchful eye on everyone. THAT is doing your job" Crowley gritted out angrily.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Cas cut him off.

"He's right Dean. Tonight is a big deal for the band and I'm not going to let them down, it could just be a scare tactic and the odds of them trying something so publicly are incredibly unlikely." Cas explained, placing a soothing hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You don't know that…you will be up there…exposed to the crowd, anything could happen…" Dean sighed, grabbing Cas by the shoulders and looking him in the eye.

Cas shook his head and removed Dean's hands.

"I know that…but I'll be fine…first sign of trouble and I'll run for the hills. But we cannot postpone this concert…its way too important"

"More important than your life?"

The singer froze at Dean's words and a silence fell between them, Crowley watching the exchange from the background.

Words got lost in his mouth and he couldn't answer Dean's question. Cas simply looked to the floor, taking a step back.

"I just don't want you to risk your safety for the sake of an 'it might be a ok'…you're too important to me"

"I trust you Dean…I know you will be on your guard tonight…you and your team. I'm sure everything will be fine…I'm not scared, so neither should you be" Cas explained with a soft, clearly false smile.

Truth was Castiel was terrified, he had received threats before and stalkers following him around, but they had never been so precise and direct before. He wanted to be strong for Dean, breaking down over a couple of notes and a text message would just be silly…right?

"Fine…but I will not take my eyes off you tonight. I wanna be vigilant…I'm gonna call Bobby, see if we can pull in some extra security." Dean said with a resigned sigh, before placing a hard kiss on Cas' forehead and stalking off to make some calls.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Big crowd in here tonight boy, gonna be hard to keep track" Bobby muttered behind Dean as the bodyguard glanced at the arriving fans.

Dean winced at Bobby's words, watching silently from the sidelines of the stage, noticing how closely people were packing in together and rushing for the front to secure the best view.

"I want a guard on each corner Bobby" Dean stated firmly, keeping his eyes trained on the crowd.

Bobby nodded and headed off to give instructions to the extra security.

"Dean?"

The bodyguard closed his eyes at the sound of Cas' voice behind him, before opening them and turning around to face his boyfriend.

Dean let his eyes wander over Cas' show outfit and let out a small smile.

"Hey Cas…you look awesome…" Dean mumbled, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and pulling him close.

"Thank you…not long now until showtime" Cas responded, running his hands up and down Dean's sides.

Dean sighed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his own forehead against Cas'

"I don't like this Cas" he whispered quietly, just enough for his boyfriend to hear.

Cas brought his hands up to cup Dean's face and looked him in the eyes.

"Stop worrying about me, everything will be OK"

Dean's lips quirked in the corners and rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it…and I'm sure you're right"

Cas gave Dean a long, tender kiss on the lips, before pulling back.

"I was thinking…the party after the concert…do you mind if we skip it?" Cas asked, looking hopefully to Dean.

The bodyguard frowned and twisted his head in curiosity

"Sure…not like you to pass up a party though?"

Cas nodded in agreement, laughing lightly.

"Tonight is different…I just want to take you home, there are things I need to say…"

Dean's smile faded slightly and worry flooded his system, fearing the worst.

"What kind of things?"

Castiel laughed and cupped Dean's face lovingly.

"Don't look so worried…it's good…I promise…or at least I hope it is"

Dean nodded and leant forward, placing a long hard kiss on Cas' lips. He wrapped arms around Dean's neck and deepened the kiss until they were interrupted by Gabriel coughing loudly.

They pulled apart, Dean glaring at Gabe and Cas letting out a shy smile.

"Showtime buddy"

Cas nodded in response, before kissing Dean once more.

"Be careful out there" Dean said in all seriousness, running a hand through Cas' hair.

The singer nodded and leaned into the touch.

"You too"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The band had been rocking hard on stage for around 45 minutes now, there was no suspicious behaviour in sight but that didn't stop Dean from being on his guard.

Although he was beginning to think he was worried for nothing.

Dean glanced from the sidelines between the crowd and the stage, smiling every time he caught sight of Cas doing his thing.

Bobby came up behind Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No trouble so far and almost half way through…you all good kid?" He asked in curiosity, noting that Dean hadn't taken a break.

He nodded, throwing a smile in Bobby's direction before looking back to the crowd.

A slight scuffle between people somewhere in the middle of the floor caught Dean's attention and his senses went onto high alert. Bobby followed Dean's gaze and seen a couple of people arguing amongst the crowd.

"Probably just kids pissin about…wouldn't look so worried, I'll head down and check it out" Bobby said, patting Dean on the back before heading out to the floor.

Dean kept a close eye on Bobby's movements, before turning back to watch Cas on stage briefly.

When he turned back around, he noticed the scuffle had stopped but Bobby was now leading a worried looking girl from the crowd.

He watched as Bobby dropped her off on the sidelines, said a few words to her and looked up at Dean with concern on his face.

Dean didn't like that look and was immediately heading down to where Bobby stood with the young girl.

"Bobby, what's going on?"

The older man looked at Dean, before turning back to the young girl.

"Ok miss…if you could just wait right here and I'm gonna speak to my colleague ok?" Bobby explained, before pulling Dean away by the arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled above the noise.

"We might have a problem…but it could also be nothing…we should speak somewhere else…"

Dean looked at Bobby with worry, casting a quick glance over to the stage and back again.

"Just spit it out..."

Bobby rolled his eyes before explaining.

"This girl over here…her boyfriend got into an argument with some guys…that was the cause of the scuffle…"

Dean frowned in confusion and shrugged, wondering why that was so concerning.

"So?"

"Well during their scuffle, she tried to break up the fight…got pushed back into a bigger guy who glared at her before moving off…she thought he would join in on the fight, but simply pushed his way through the crowd…thing is…she got scared…"

"Why?" Dean asked cautiously, eyes widening.

"She reckons when she got pushed into him…he dropped something…picked it up quickly and then moved on. Thing is…she thought the thing he dropped…"

Dean moved closer to Bobby, his heart rate picking up and eyes scanning the crowd quickly, darting from Cas to the girl and back to Bobby.

"What did the girl think she seen Bobby?"

Bobby ran a hand over his face and looked at Dean with a sigh.

"…remember she isn't 100% Dean…"

"BOBBY?"

"…dammit…she thought he had a gun"

Dean's face immediately dropped and he rushed back to the sidelines of the stage in record time, eyes glancing towards Cas to check he was OK.

When everything seemed OK on stage, Dean kept his hawk eyes on the crowd, scanning eagerly for any suspicious movements. He brought his walkie Talkie up and spoke to the other guards, telling them to keep eyes trained on the crowd.

Bobby stayed on the floor, questioning the girl for any clues on the guy's identity but she wasn't 100% about anything she had seen.

A figure dressed in black caught Dean's eye, the man moved fast and eagerly through the crowd. Appearing to push harder to get up front, more so than everyone else and Dean's attention was held, suspicion rising.

"Bobby stage right…suspicious guy, red coloured hair, dressed entirely in black… he's moving way too fast and urgently through the crowd to get up front." Dean said, talking down his device and moving towards the stage, tracking the guy's movements.

"Copy that, I've got the others keeping a watch on him"

Just as the song on stage ended, the man leapt onto the stage and made a grab for Cas, who stumbled back in shock.

"Need some men at the stage, we have a situation" Bobby called down his walkie talkie. The girl still stood beside him with fear in her eyes.

Cas' eyes widened as the man approached with his arms extended and he stumbled backwards, nearly tripping on a guitar wire.

"CAS" Dean yelled, launching himself at the man and tackling him to the ground.

He held the man down, who looked up at Dean with terrified eyes as the crowd gasped loudly and the band went quiet and watched on not knowing what to do.

The young girl stood beside Bobby, pulled his jacket sleeve until he faced her.

"That's not the guy who had the gun" She said quickly, causing Bobby to spin around.

Dean patted the man down for a weapon but found nothing; he hauled the man up and threw him down to the other security guards offstage.

He turned to Cas who looked dumbstruck and grabbed his shoulders.

"Cas, you OK?" Dean asked in concern.

The singer nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little taken back"

Dean smiled in return, before hearing Bobby's voice sound through the speaker on his belt.

"Dean…that wasn't the right guy…"

He frowned and Cas raised an eyebrow, wondering what had been going on while he was performing.

A scream sounded from the crowd below and someone yelled.

"THAT GUY HAS A GUN"

Dean spun around on his heel to scan the crowd, noticing everyone flocking for the nearest exit.

Fog from the machines filled the stage and Cas stepped in beside Dean to see what was going on.

They both saw a flash of silver through the smoke and a loud gun shot sounded through the air.

Everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel felt a sharp pain in his back, he felt a little light headed as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust to his surroundings, fog still filling the stage and clouding vision. He could hear people screaming, running around and what sounded like security officers telling everyone to keep calm.

He had only been out for a minute or so, everything that happened in a flash just moments before, started to grace his memory.

He remembered the flash of a gun, the loud bang that followed and a dull ache in his chest as he was knocked backwards onto the ground.

Cas quickly checked himself over for injuries but couldn't see any damage, his back simply hurting from the fall. Anna was suddenly at his side in a panic.

"Oh my god…Cas are you OK? Did you get hit..." She rambled, checking him over as he sat up dazed and slightly confused.

"…where is Dean…"

That's when Cas took notice and he remembered Dean being with him on the stage seconds before the gun sounded, he looked frantically to Anna before darting his eyes back around the fogged up stage.

His vision cleared slightly and he noticed Dean towards the edge of the stage, lying on his back…not moving.

"DEAN"

Cas yelled loudly, scrambling across the stage on his hands and knees until he reached Dean.

As soon as Castiel was at Dean's side, he noticed the bullet wound to his stomach and blood seeping out rapidly. Cas' eyes widened in shock and his stomach dropped, he felt positively sick.

"Oh God oh God…SOMEBODY HELP" Cas yelled loudly around the stage.

"DEAN…Dean Can you hear me? Please wake up…" He cried out, cupping the bodyguard's face with both hands.

Tears started to flow from Castiel's eyes, fear and worry lacing his system.

"…Please Dean…wake up…"

He sobbed uncontrollably as Anna ran up to stand behind him, coming to a standstill at the sight lying before her. She swallowed back the sick threatening to emerge and called out for help, frantically looking for someone in the stage area.

Castiel held onto Dean's lifeless hand tightly, noting that he was still breathing but only at a slow, dropping pace.

"Please Dean you have to wake up…you can't do this…you can't leave me like this, not now…please Dean…you can't die, I won't let you die" Castiel sobbed, tears now running freely down his cheeks, as he rested his head against Dean's and gripped his hand tight.

Anna stood behind him, tears of her own now flowing as she covered a hand over her mouth in upset.

Bobby was soon on the stage and stopped dead at the sight of Castiel sobbing next to Dean's lifeless body.

"Oh hell" He muttered, lip quivering slightly and fearing the worse.

Paramedics were soon on stage and rushing over to Dean.

"I'm going to need you to stand back for me sir"

Cas' eyes didn't leave Dean as the paramedic spoke, prompting Bobby to step in and tug on Cas' arm to pull him away.

"Come on son, let them do their job" He muttered, dragging Cas to stand up and pulling him aside.

Castiel resisted slightly, pulling his arm out of Bobby's grasp and focusing intently on Dean as the paramedics did their best.

"Please please please" He whispered continuously to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

"Let's get him on a stretcher; we need to take him in"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Outside of the venue, Castiel watched as the paramedics lifted Dean into the back of the ambulance and the band along with Crowley and Bobby stood behind Cas, following his gaze.

Bobby came up behind Cas and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get Sam and drive to the hospital, do you wanna come with me Cas?"

Cas shook his head, eyes never leaving the scene in front of him and spoke up quietly, his stomach dropping another knot as he thought of Sam.

"No…I want to go with Dean." He mumbled quietly, earning a nod and a pat on the back from Bobby who made his way to his own car.

"Wait…I'm coming with him" Cas said, now speaking up and approaching the back of the ambulance.

The paramedic contemplated the idea for a moment.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his boyfriend" Cas said confidently, tears still staining his cheeks.

Both paramedics nodded and motioned for Castiel to get inside. He was stopped by a hand clamping down on his arm.

Cas turned around to see Crowley pulling him back slightly.

"You can't go with him Castiel…the paps will follow you there, you know they love the headlines…you will be mobbed the second you get to that hospital"

The band members standing nearby shook their heads in disapproval at Crowley's comments.

"I don't fucking care…I'm going with Dean. This is not up for discussion; now get your god damn hands off me" Cas snarled out in reply, his face turning venomous as he pulled his arm out of Crowley's grip and hoisted himself into the back of the ambulance to hold Dean's hand.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They burst through the hospital doors, paramedics wheeling Dean through the hospital to the emergency room, as Cas walked quickly beside the bed holding his hand.

"I'm right here Dean, you need to pull through OK? Be strong baby please" Cas rambled, as he gripped Dean's hand.

They reached a set of doors, the paramedics quickly explaining the situation to the doctors waiting.

"Ok we will take it from here…"

One of the nurses started to speak, before noticing the broken man clinging to his partner.

"I'm sorry sir but you will have to wait out here…"

Cas looked up, shaking his head rapidly and a new set of tears beginning to flow.

"No…I can't leave him, I promised I wouldn't…"

"I'm very sorry but we need to do our job…"

The nurse continued to explain to a teary Cas, as the bed was wheeled away from his reach and through the emergency doors. Cas' eyes went wide as his hand was torn from Dean's and he went to rush through the doors to follow, before the nurse stopped him.

"No…No Dean…I need to go with him please" Cas sobbed, before the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…Sir you need to calm down. Let us work, sit patiently in the waiting room and I promise the moment we have news, you will be the first to hear."

Castiel let out a defeated sigh and nodded, feeling entirely deflated as he was sent in the direction of the waiting room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The band including Crowley were soon through the hospital doors and noticed Cas sitting alone in the waiting room.

Anna rushed to Cas' side immediately and he turned to her with tear filled eyes.

"Have you heard anything yet sweetie?" She asked tenderly, running a hand through Cas' hair.

He shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

"Nothing…it's killing me"

Cas felt another sob approaching, but he held it back and looked at his sad cup cradled between his hands.

"Well we're all here for you buddy, whatever you need" Gabriel said, speaking up, earning a nod of agreement from the other band members.

Crowley huffed and shook his head, causing Cas to throw a glare in his direction.

"I knew this would happen…I told you both that this would happen"

Castiel threw his coffee across the waiting room and launched towards Crowley, gripping him by his jacket and slamming him against the wall.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! You're really using the 'I told you so' line on me NOW? While Dean is in there fighting for his life? So what? You were right all along? well fucking good for you Crowley…as if I don't feel bad enough as it is…"

Crowley struggled against Cas' grip and stared at him wide eyed.

"…you disgust me, get the hell out of here…you are not welcome" Cas finished, snarling and pushing Crowley away in disgust.

Castiel slumped back down in his seat, staring at the floor.

The other band members shook their heads at Crowley and joined Cas.

"You heard him…you're not welcome here" Michael snarled at Crowley, who glared in return, before straightening his jacket and exiting the hospital.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel looked up from his seat to see Bobby enter the hospital with a worried looking Sam and his heart dropped.

He stood up and made his way over to the two, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder to get his attention.

Sam spun around, tears in his eyes and looked up at Cas.

"Is he OK? Is he awake?"

Cas should have expected the questions, but it saddened him further that he had no answers for the young Winchester…so he simply shook his head.

Bobby was now taking notice, encouraging Sam to come and sit down while they waited for news.

Castiel stood there as Dean's family passed him, squeezing his eyes shut and an immense amount of guilt flooding his heart. He really hoped they didn't blame him for this, even though deep down Cas thought he deserved it.

They all sat in the waiting room for hours, silence filling the air. Their attention was caught the moment the doctor treating Dean entered the room.

"Are you here for Dean Winchester?" he asked.

Cas, Bobby and Sam stood up immediately, nodding and crowding the doctor, as the band sat patiently behind them.

"I'm his brother…is he going to be OK?" Sam choked out, worried eyes looking up at the doc.

"Your brother is doing fine, we managed to remove the bullet and thankfully it didn't hit any major arteries or organs…although he has lost a fair bit of blood. It may take a while for him to come around and we can assess the extent of his injury then."

"How long till he wakes up doc?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Could be an hour, maybe more…then again it could be a day or two, but we're hoping sooner. He's a very lucky young man."

Castiel's stomach knotted in worry and he nodded his head slowly before speaking up.

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded.

"Of course, but only you three for the time being…the rest of you will have to stay here"

He finished, motioning to the band members who nodded in full agreement.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As soon as they entered Dean's room, Sam was quick to his brother's bedside, holding his hand and sobbing quietly, begging for Dean to wake up.

Cas felt sick seeing Dean hooked up to numerous machines, still motionless lying on the bed. All he wanted to do was rush to Dean's other side but he held back, not wanting to impose on a family moment.

Bobby went to stand beside Sam for comfort and Cas decided to stay way back by the door, leaning against the wall.

An hour had passed; Castiel was slumped against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes never left Dean's form on the bed, his heart breaking every time Sam sobbed quietly or pleaded for his older brother to wake up. Bobby now sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, staring into space.

Cas felt emotionally and physically drained, the nights events now catching up to him.

Bobby rubbed a hand over his face and stood up to stretch, he glanced over to Cas whose gaze was focused on the bed. He sighed feeling sorry for the man, knowing that Cas would want a moment with Dean too.

"Sam? Maybe we should let Cas sit with Dean for a little while…we'll take a break, go get something to drink?" Bobby suggested, Cas' eyes lighting up for a second, all he wanted to do was hold Dean's hand.

Sam looked up to his father figure, about to protest before his eyes darted to a distraught looking Cas and a pang of sympathy waded through him as he nodded his head in agreement.

He gave Dean's hand a final squeeze and walked out with Bobby, letting a small, sad smile sweep across his face as he passed Cas and motioned for him to go and sit with Dean.

As soon as they exited the room, Cas was on his feet and taking Sam's seat at Dean's bedside and immediately grabbing his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Dean…if you can hear me, please just…wake up. We need you…I need you…please…"

He pulled the lifeless hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on Dean's knuckles and letting out a shaky breath.

"…it wasn't supposed to be like this you know…tonight was supposed to be special…there was things I wanted to tell you, right after the concert, it was supposed to be special…I can't believe we're here instead…I can't believe you almost died for me…"

Castiel choked on his words, surprised by the tears that started to flow again, convinced he had dried them all up earlier.

"…Dean please you need to wake up, you need to hear what I have to say…I need you to live…please…"

He pulled himself up and leant over placing a kiss on Dean's lips, cupping the side of his face.

Cas nuzzled his face into Dean's hair, the all too familiar smell gracing his senses and causing him to sob that little bit more. He rubbed a thumb over Dean's cheek; his other hand still cradling Dean's and whispered slowly into his boyfriend's ear.

"…Dean, I should have said this sooner…I'm sorry that I might be too late…but…I love you Dean, please come back to me"

Castiel pulled back, placing a final kiss on Dean's forehead, then on the back of his hand and sitting forward in his seat, resting his own forehead on the hard hospital bed.

He held Dean's hand closely, taking deep breaths into the bed sheets and suddenly he felt a twitch against the palm of his hand.

Cas shot up and looked down at their joined hands, studying carefully to see if he had imagined it.

"Dean?" He whispered carefully.

Dean's fingers twitched against his own and Cas' eyes widened, he looked up towards Dean's face and seen his eyelids fluttering.

"Cas?" Dean choked out, finally opening his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my God…Dean?"

Cas pushed out of his seat, gripping Dean's hand tightly and meeting with the emerald green eyes he feared that he may never see again.

Dean looked up at Castiel, his vision taking a moment to adjust and an awful pain shooting through his stomach and right hand side. He winced slightly at the pain and Cas grimaced.

"Cas…"

"Yes it's me…don't try and move Dean, I'll get somebody"

Cas reluctantly let go of Dean's hand and ran for the door, where he almost ran into Bobby and Sam who were coming back in.

"Woah hold your horses boy, where's the fire?" Bobby said, cradling his cup of coffee.

"Dean…he's awake"

Sam's eyes widened and he ran to Dean's bedside immediately.

"Dean…thank god!" He yelled out, grabbing Dean's hand and grinning widely at his older brother.

"Hey Sammy" Dean greeted him with a small smile, his voice even lower than usual.

"I'll go get someone, you stay here Cas" Bobby said, patting Cas on the back and heading back out to find a doctor.

Cas turned back around to see both Winchester's smiling, although he could tell Dean was in pain.

A huge sigh of relief finally rushed through Cas and he watched the scene unfold in front of him with a smile to match Sam's.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So he's gonna be ok?" Sam asked, his voice laced with hope.

"Yes from what we can see Dean seems to be doing ok, he's awake which is good and feels ok aside from the obvious pain, but we can control that. So your brother should make a full recovery, he is an extremely lucky young man. We will have to keep Dean in hospital for about a week or two for observation just to be safe, but after that he is free to go home."

Sam beamed and hugged Bobby, who shook the doctor's hand and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Doctor" Cas said, with a small smile and shaking the mans hand.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked, pulling off Bobby.

"Of course"

The doctor smiled and headed back to his day job, Sam rushed back into Dean's room swiftly followed by Bobby.

Castiel turned to face his band mates as Anna rushed over to hug him with a large grin on her face. Gabriel slapped Cas happily on the back, Michael and Balthazar looking equally relieved as everyone else.

"I'm so glad Dean is gonna be ok sweetie" Anna said happily with a huge sigh.

"It's fabulous news" Balthazar said with a smile.

Cas pulled back from Anna and smiled at them all.

"It really is"

"Excellent, shall we give Cas and Dean some time guys? Dunno about you but I'm pretty exhausted. I'm sure the last thing Dean-o needs is us barging in there" Gabriel said clapping his hands together.

"Absolutely, couldn't agree more." Balthazar said nodding in full agreement

"Send Dean our love, so glad he is OK." Anna said, giving Cas a final hug before the band headed out.

Cas waved them goodbye, letting out a small smile…

"Me too" he whispered, before his smile faltered and a small frown appeared.

Before Michael could exit with the rest of the band, he hung back for a second and headed back over to Cas.

"Ok Castiel what gives? If you're so happy Dean is alive and well…why do you look like a kicked puppy right now?" Michael enquired quietly.

The singer sighed loudly and shrugged, closing his eyes tightly, running a hand over his face.

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do…what is it Cas?"

Castiel opened his eyes and glanced up to Michael, before averting his gaze to the floor.

"I just…can't help but feel this is all my fault. Dean is in there because of me…he could have died because of me…Crowley was right, if I had let him fire Dean then he wouldn't have been there, he wouldn't have gotten hurt"

Michael scoffed slightly and shook his head.

"You're crazy you know that? Dean saved your life …you know even if he didn't have that job, he would have took a bullet for you anyway."

"And I would take one for him…I should have! He has a family away from this ridiculous lifestyle that I have, full of crazy fans and stalkers who want to shoot me…and Dean just got in the way…it should be me lying in there, not him."

"Cas he was doing…"

"If you say his job, so help me Michael I will kick your ass..."

Michael's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Castiel.

"…Dean shouldn't be hurting because of me…I can't help but feel guilty. That should be me in there."

Cas sighed and slumped down In the hard seat behind him, Michael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Enough with the pity parade Cas…you have a boyfriend in there that almost died for you, not JUST because it was his job and right now, you should be in there thanking him and helping him through this, not sulking out here"

Cas' head snapped up, his heart dropped realising Michael was right and he nodded slowly getting up from the chair, earning a small smile from the guitarist.

"Tell Dean to get well soon yeah?" Michael said, patting Cas on the back and heading out of the exit doors.

Castiel stood outside Dean's room and took a deep breath, he was about to push the doors open when Bobby and Sam emerged from the room.

"We were just coming to get you boy, Dean wants to see ya." Bobby said with a smile.

"I was just coming in…"

"Go right ahead, I'm gonna take this one here back to my place for the night." Bobby said, motioning to an exhausted looking Sam.

"But I'm fine, I don't wanna leave Dean" Sam argued, huffing slightly and pouting.

"Dean is in good hands and Cas is here with him, although you really should get some rest too"

Cas nodded and smiled.

"Yes I will, I just need to see Dean…Bobby is right Sam, you should get some sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I guess" he muttered, as Bobby pushed him out of the door.

They said their goodbyes and Cas took another deep breath before entering Dean's room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The moment Cas entered the room, Dean smiled widely and his eyes lit up.

"Hey Rockstar" Dean said, lying back in his bed propped up slightly with pillow and waving for Cas to come over.

Castiel smiled sadly and made his way over to Dean's bedside, he reached a hand up to cup Cas' face and stroked a thumb over his cheek.

"Are you OK Cas?" Dean asked with concern.

The singer huffed a laugh and sat down beside the bed, lacing his fingers with Dean's.

"You're insane…you are the one who has been shot and you're asking if I am OK?"

"I'm allowed to be concerned; you could have been hit too."

"But I wasn't…thanks to you…"

Dean shrugged slightly and threw Cas a lopsided smile. There was a small silence for a moment before Cas spoke again.

"…you shouldn't have done that Dean, you could have died."

He frowned and tightened his grip on Cas' hand.

"Yes I should have and I'd do it again."

Cas sighed heavily and rested his forehead on their joined hands, when he raised his head tears were flowing once more from his sad blue eyes.

"Hey…what's with the tears, I'm fine Cas…look at me"

Dean pushed, putting his fingers under Cas' chin and forcing his head up to look at him.

"I just don't know what I'd have done without you…it was too close, too much of a risk…I don't want to be here again Dean…I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Cas choked out, sobbing quietly and not meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean pulled on Cas' hand.

"C'mere…"

Cas stood up and let Dean pulled him down into a gentle hug, wincing slightly at the ache but all the while thinking it was worth it.

He sobbed silently against his boyfriend's chest, while Dean rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shhh its OK Cas…it's gonna be alright…" Dean muttered quietly down Cas' ear.

Cas pulled back and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, smiling in embarrassment at Dean, who laughed.

"You're an idiot…" Dean joked, poking Cas in the arm.

"Shut up…" He mumbled in return, laughing.

"…but I am sorry you're in here because of me"

Dean rolled his eyes once more and grinned at Cas.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me already. I reckon that's the least I deserve…get over here"

Cas smiled and leant over, placing a long, soft kiss on Dean's lips. He pulled back to see Dean grinning with his eyes closed.

"Mmmm yeah see…much better already" Dean mused, opening his eyes to meet with Cas'.

"Most definitely"

They shared a smile before it was interrupted by the doctor entering the room.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I'm afraid I will have to insist you go home and let Dean get some much deserved rest"

Dean pouted and Cas laughed, nodding his head at the doctor.

"Of course, would you just give us a moment please?"

The doctor nodded and left.

"Can't you stay…I can shuffle up, the bed is big enough…" Dean suggested, earning another laugh from Cas.

"Oh yes…that would go down tremendously well with the doctor…you need to rest, I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

Dean smirked and mockingly rolled his eyes like a child, before nodding in agreement.

"Fine…but your sweet ass better be back here tomorrow"

"Count on it" Cas said with a smirk, walking away and his hand dropping from Deans.

"Oh and Cas…"

Cas turned around as he reached the door to face Dean with a smile on his face.

"Yes Dean?"

He smiled softly at Cas as he spoke.

"I love you too"

Castiel's smile fell immediately and his mouth dropped open.

"What…did you hear that?"

Dean nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, first words I heard as I started to wake up"

"Oh my God" Cas said, rushing back over to the bed.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me tonight after the concert?"

Cas nodded and smiled, grabbing hold of Dean's hand again.

"Yes…I'm sorry it took so long."

"Me too…I love you Cas"

Dean grinned and pulled Cas down, as he returned the smile.

"I love you too Dean…god I love you so much…" Cas said, placing enthusiastic kisses on Dean's forehead, cheeks, nose and finally lips.

Dean laughed at his boyfriend and playfully slapped him on the ass.

"Now get out of here, go get some sleep"

Cas pulled back and smiled sheepishly, before heading for the exit with the biggest smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel rushed about his home, picking up some magazines he bought for Dean and finally grabbing his jacket before heading out.

Before he could open his front door, there was a knocking on the other side. Cas frowned and pulled open the door to reveal Crowley.

"Before you start Castiel, I haven't come here for a fight." Crowley said quickly, holding his hands up in defence.

"Then what do you want?" Cas glared at the man in front of him, growling his words.

"I've come with some information, may I come in?"

Cas said nothing, eyeing Crowley up and down suspiciously before stepping aside.

"Make it quick, I'm on my way to visit Dean at the hospital"

"Ah yes…how is Dean?" Crowley drawled out, stepping inside and glancing around the hallway.

"He's alive…he's awake…like you care anyway" Cas snarled.

Crowley rolled his eyes and turned to face Castiel.

"Oh come on Cas…I've been your agent since day one, you know I'm not that cruel…of course I care, especially if it matters to you…and I know Dean does."

Cas sighed heavily and crossed his arms, fixing Crowley with a stern look.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"Just thought you might like to know, they caught your stalker…the man who shot your lover boy."

Castiel's eyes widened, uncrossing his arms he stepped urgently towards Crowley.

"What? How come the cops haven't told me? When did they catch him? Who was it?"

"Woahhh slow down, 20 questions Cas…maybe we should sit down"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas sat opposite Crowley, twiddling his thumbs nervously and awaiting an explanation from the man in front of him.

"I went back to the venue, sort out some things and asked if I could see their CCTV footage…they said the police wanted to see it first…but I slipped them a fifty and they soon changed their minds…"

The singer couldn't help but smirk at that…typical Crowley.

"…thankfully the footage was pretty clear and the moment I seen who it was, I called the police, they have found the bastard and arrested him. I think they are calling by the hospital to give you the news today. But I thought you might like to hear it from someone else first…away from Dean"

Cas swallowed back the lump in his throat, knowing if Crowley knew who it was then he was dreading the answer.

"And…who is it?"

"It was Nick…"

"Nick…" Cas frowned in confusion, thinking of people he knew and when his mind finally caught up, he gaped in shock.

"…Oh my god…Nick as in Lucifer?"

"Ah yes, always such a fitting nickname for the lad…yes him. Thankfully they knew where to find him thanks to his last restraining order and he's admitted to everything."

Castiel nodded taking in the information, previous events and memories of Nick flooding through his brain.

"Good…psychotic son of a bitch. I need to go and tell Dean."

Crowley stood up at the same time as Castiel and forced a small smile, nodding in agreement.

"Of course…I know we're not exactly on the best of terms right now Cas, but I thought I should be the one to tell you about Nick"

Cas sucked in a breath and held out his hand to Crowley.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Alright, you have been moping around here for 20 minutes and barely said a word. I thought when a boyfriend visited it was supposed to be all kisses, smiles and sweet talk…what gives?" Dean asked curiously, fixing Cas with a stare.

The singer shuffled in his seat and leant forward resting his elbows on the bed beside Dean.

"I need to tell you some things Dean…"

Dean raised an eyebrow and nudged Cas' shoulder.

"Well…spit it out Novak"

Castiel took a deep breath and met with Dean's eyes.

"They caught my stalker…the gunman…the cops will be by the hospital today to tell us the news…"

"That's great news…but wait, how do you know this already?

"Crowley dropped by…told me everything…he actually identified the guy on CCTV footage from the gig venue and called the cops…"

Dean frowned with worry filling him up from the inside out.

"So…Crowley knows this guy?"

Cas glanced down at his joined hands resting on the bed and refused to look up at his boyfriend when he spoke.

"So do I…his name is Nick, but people called him Lucifer…"

Dean scoffed at that and shook his head, urging Cas to continue.

"…he was one of my…many mistakes, I'm certainly not proud of it. About a year ago when the bands luck was starting to kick in and we were beginning to get recognised…I abused it. Used to go out, get wasted and go home with anyone who showed the least bit of interest in who I was…"

Dean shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, but placed his hand over Cas' in silent comfort that he was OK with hearing about his past and Cas threw him a small grateful smile in thanks before continuing.

"…Nick was one of them, I met him at my usual haunt and he was very handsome, confident and took a massive interest in me. I was pretty wasted when I finally let him drag me home with him and we had sex. I was so hung-over the next day that I didn't have chance to leave before he woke up…my usual trick, again not that I am proud of that. He made me breakfast and insisted I stay, but I made up a lame excuse and left…thought that was it…"

"I'm guessing it wasn't…" Dean pushed.

"…Clearly not…I didn't call him as promised and he sought me out, again at my favourite bar…told me he forgave me and we should start over, I basically told him I wasn't interested…but he followed me around for weeks…showing up at my usual places…the bar…the local grocery store…CD signings…everywhere, he never gave up…swore we belonged together and I would see the light, told me he loved me after a couple of days…"

Dean huffed a small laugh and shook his head.

"Freakin weirdo"

Cas nodded his head in full agreement.

"…Yes very much so…one night I was lonely, so I went home from the bar and drank myself stupid, could barely walk…he had followed me back and knocked on my door. I stupidly let him in and I finally gave in…we slept together again that night, I could barely remember a thing the next day but he refused to leave…I told him it was a mistake and to basically get lost…he didn't take kindly to it of course and called me a whore and slapped me. I practically kicked him out of the house and called the cops."

"Dammit Cas…I'm sorry, that's awful…" Dean said, concern lacing his voice and now lacing his fingers with Cas', earning a small smile from his boyfriend.

"It's ok…I could handle myself. The cops slapped him with a restraining order, the band knew who to look out for when we went out…they had seen us together at the bar previously and Crowley had met Nick once before in the beginning…warned me off him, said he hated the guy. The restraining order worked…didn't hear from him or see him at all, but that's when Crowley insisted I start having a bodyguard. I continued to be reckless and stupid for a few months, rebelled against every guard I had because I didn't need one…then I met you…"  
Cas finished with a smile, looking into Dean's eyes.

"…and I guess the rest is history, you changed me for the better Dean. But Nick must have kept a close watch on me this whole time, they caught him and he has apparently admitted to everything…I hope they throw the book at him."

Dean smiled in response and squeezed Cas' hand.

"The past is the past…we all make mistakes. I hope they throw the book at him too...crazy son of a bitch."

Castiel smiled warmly up at Dean and brought his hand up to kiss it.

"I'm glad you found me Dean."

"And I'm glad you found me…you sappy idiot" Dean said with a laugh, bringing Cas up for a kiss.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The cops had been by to explain that Nick had admitted everything and he would be going away for a very long time and that they wouldn't need to worry about him roaming the streets anytime soon.

Soon after they left, Bobby and Sam came by to visit. Dean spoke enthusiastically about getting better and wanting to move on.

"Cannot wait to just get back to it you know…" Dean mused.

Bobby and Cas shot a look at him.

"Back to what?"

"Work…life…everything."

Cas raised an eyebrow and threw a worried look in Dean's direction.

"You…you still want to be my bodyguard…even after this?"

Dean pulled a face and scrunched his nose up.

"Well duh…money is good, great in fact…I can keep saving some money for Sam's college tuition…I get to spend all my working day with you. One bullet doesn't stop Dean Winchester…part of the job" He finished with a bright grin and ruffling Sam's hair, who scowled in return.

Both Bobby and Castiel shared a look of concern, but didn't say a word.

Castiel excused himself from Dean's room and headed out for some coffee; Bobby followed him out and let Sam have some time with his brother.

"You Ok boy?" Bobby enquired.

"Yes…I am now. Glad they caught the bastard or I might have personally tracked him down and put him in the hospital for what he did to Dean"

Bobby laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You and me both…but I meant about the whole, Dean returning to work thing…you look…concerned…"

Cas averted his gaze from Bobby's and took a seat in the waiting room chair, only to be joined by the older man seconds later.

"I'm just not sure if it's the best thing for Dean…I don't want him putting his life at risk for me again…I couldn't cope and he has Sam to look after."

"You do know his reasoning for the job IS to look after Sam…its good cash"

"I know…but I'm having doubts. I hate to admit it but you and Crowley were right…this whole mixing business with pleasure thing was never going to end well…I don't want Dean to get hurt again…but I don't want to force him out of a job." Cas explained, burying his face in hands and taking a deep breath.

Bobby nodded and pressed his lips together in thought.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

Castiel looked up to the older man with sad eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Whatever I have to"

With his final words, Cas got up and walked out of the waiting room, retuning to Dean, leaving a confused and concerned Bobby behind.


	25. Chapter 25

"Home sweet…"

Dean started to cry out as he hobbled through his front door, but paused when he took in the state of the house and scrunched up his nose.

"…home?"

Bobby pushed into the house, dropping Dean's bag by the front door and shrugged giving the older Winchester a sheepish look.

"Sorry boy but looking after your kid brother full time takes its toll on an old man like me…didn't have chance to come tidy the place up for you coming home"

"I should have done it…I didn't think" Cas said, following both men into the house and dropping Dean's other bag on the floor.

"Ah don't sweat it, this place is a dump anyways" Dean muttered, moving over to his couch, still unsteady on his feet after his injury but doing much better after a couple of weeks in hospital.

Dean was just glad to be home, glad to be alive and hoping his road to recovery would be a quick one. In all honesty he felt fine, but he had to rest for at least another week or two…doctors orders.

"Suppose I could give a quick tidy round before Sammy gets home from school…" Dean started, but was stopped when Cas flopped down on the couch next to him and glared.

"You should be resting, Bobby and I can clean around…you need to relax, put your feet up and do…well nothing!" He scolded, pointing a warning finger at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes in response.

Castiel had visited Dean every single day in hospital for the past couple of weeks and stuck by his promise to be there when Dean was finally discharged.

Dean couldn't wait to get back to normal with Cas, back to work, back to life, back to his sex life which right now he missed dearly. But he couldn't help but notice Cas was a lot quieter these past couple of weeks…understandable given the circumstances, but he could practically feel the worry radiating off his boyfriend.

"Hey Cas…you gonna stay over tonight?" Dean asked hopefully.

Cas stiffened slightly and shifted in his seat.

"Probably not the best idea…you need your rest."

Dean pouted and nudged Cas in the arm.

"But I miss waking up with you…"

The corner of Cas' lips twitched into a small smile.

"I've missed that too…but I also know you're extremely horny after some of the things you told me yesterday…so sharing a bed with you right now…not the best idea…no sex until the last lot of stitches come out in a week…doctors orders remember?"

Bobby shuffled around the living room and rolled his eyes.

"Still in the room…"

Dean chuckled lightly and Cas flushed with embarrassment before mumbling his apologies to Bobby.

"Ok fine, but I do want you to stay over…no funny business I promise." Dean sighed in defeat, raising his hands in the air.

"And I will…but in all honesty Dean, I have some things I need to sort out urgently…" Cas stood abruptly from his seat, before leaning down and placing a kiss on Dean's cheek before heading for the front door.

"…I'll check in when I'm done."

Dean shook his head suddenly confused and tried to get up from his seat, his stitches twisting slightly and caused him to wince in pain, so he called after Cas.

"What? Wait…CAS…when will that be?...CAS"

Castiel was already out of the door before Dean could get a response and he flopped back onto the couch feeling a little rejected by Cas' sudden departure.

Bobby frowned at the singer's behaviour and followed him out of the door.

"Hold up boy…" Bobby called after Cas, who didn't stop in his tracks until Bobby grabbed hold of his arm.

"…What the hell was that?"

Cas sighed loudly and glanced at the concrete floor.

"I just have some things I need to think about now Dean is out of hospital"

Bobby eyed him in suspicion and let go of his arm.

"Like what exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet…I just have some thinking to do…don't worry about it." Cas said with a deadpan expression, staring into Bobby's eyes.

"I do worry son…that boy is family to me, if you're planning on breaking his heart…I think I deserve to know, cause I'll be the idjit that has to pick up the pieces" Bobby snapped, meeting Cas with a glare and forcing him to avert his gaze.

Castiel looked at the floor sadly and shuffled his feet.

"You think I will break Dean's heart…"

"Well that's what it damn well sounds like…if not that then what?"

The singer brought his gaze up to meet with Bobby's and shook his head sadly.

"I don't know…my head is just a little messed up right now. I need to sort out some stuff…"

Castiel mumbled his words, before turning his back on Bobby and stalking down the path towards his car.

"What stuff? CASTIEL?" Bobby called after the singer, but he ignored the older man and simply got in his car to drive away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean dialled Cas' number again for what felt like the 100th time in the past 3 days, only to be yet again greeted by the sound of his awkward voicemail message.

The older Winchester growled in frustration, throwing his phone on the coffee table. He was starting to worry about his boyfriend, having not heard from him at all these past few days.

Sam flopped down on the couch next to Dean. He glanced to his brother's cell phone lying on the table and frowned.

"Still nothing?" Sam asked sadly.

Dean shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes at Sam's pity stare.

"Nothing…just hope he's ok"

Bobby came down the stairs in time to hear and scoffed slightly, earning a glare from Dean, before continuing into the kitchen to rustle up some dinner.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Sam started to re-assure Dean, when a knock on the door stopped him.

All 3 of them shared a look of curiosity before Bobby marched towards Dean's front door and flung it open to reveal Castiel standing there.

"The wanderer returns" Bobby stated, shaking his head slightly at Cas.

"I need to see Dean…" Cas said, jumping straight to the point.

Dean heard the familiar voice and immediately jumped up as best he could and hobbled slightly towards the door.

"Cas?…Cas…hey where the hell have you been?" Dean said in urgency as he reached the front door, a huge sigh of relief leaving him.

"I have been sorting some things out…but I do need to talk with you. Can we speak in private?"

Dean's stomach lurched at the comment and he couldn't help but fear the worse, given Cas had disappeared for 3 days and had been 'sorting things out'. He nodded his head and muttered 'of course' before stepping aside and letting Cas in.

"Sam…let's go out for a little while, give the boys some time" Bobby suggested to the younger Winchester, who immediately nodded and grabbed his jacket.

Once Bobby and Sam left the house, silence fell between the two men and Dean shuffled awkwardly.

"Umm, we should go sit then…do you want a drink?" Dean asked, motioning towards the couch.

"I'm fine thank you and you should be taking it easy. Let's sit." Cas said, shaking his head and following Dean to the couch.

Dean shifted nervously on the couch and chanced a look at his boyfriend who looked just as nervous; he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I was starting to worry…I couldn't get hold of you…"

Cas looked at Dean sadly, feeling a huge amount of guilt weighing on him and he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I should have called. I didn't mean to worry you…I've just been extremely busy these past few days."

Dean felt a pang of hurt in his heart, feeling a little rejected with Cas' behaviour and the fact he was too 'busy' to speak with him.

"Ok…I guess sorry for bothering you?"

Castiel's head shot back up to look at Dean and he immediately shook his head, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"No…no that's not what I meant. It's just…god Dean I don't know where to start…"

"How about the truth" Dean stated, meeting Cas with a cold stare.

The singer nodded and took a deep breath before explaining himself.

"In all honesty…I panicked. I knew when you finally left hospital, we would have to carry on as normal and that frightened me. Part of that normality for you was wanting to return to your job…as my bodyguard. So I panicked, I didn't want you to get hurt again and I know we have been over this Dean but I couldn't stop thinking about it…the more I thought about it, the more I worried…"

Dean frowned in confusion, taking in all the information thrown at him and Cas continued.

"…I nearly walked away. I considered it…leaving you behind to get on with a normal life, away from me…away from this lifestyle surrounding your job and surrounding me. I figured if I walked out of your life, you wouldn't be at risk anymore, wouldn't have to put up with crazy stalkers or dealing with paparazzi, any of it…"

"What? Shouldn't I get a say in this too?"" Dean breathed out, panic of his own now settling in his stomach.

"…But I couldn't do it. I love you too much to just leave, even if it may be what's best for you and for Sam too..."

Cas continued ignoring Dean's panic and watching him sigh in relief when he finished.

"…I just want to be honest with you, get it all out there. I decided I couldn't walk, we have something special and I don't want to let that go. But there will have to be some changes Dean…I…I'm really sorry but you're fired"

Dean's mouth dropped open slightly in shock, not quite knowing what to say.

"Woah wait a second…this is Crowley's doing right? I knew it…that son of a bitch, I save your life and this is my thanks…I need this job Cas, I have to support Sammy…"

Cas held up his hand to stop Dean and shook his head, looking to the floor.

"This isn't coming from Crowley…it's coming from me. I don't want you to be my bodyguard anymore Dean. Not if we're going to make this relationship work…Crowley and Bobby we're right to warn us. I couldn't go through this again…the risk of losing you, because of me..; I just can't do it Dean. Its boyfriend or bodyguard…but it can't be both"

"You're asking me to choose between my job and you?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

The singer nodded, the ultimatum sounded a lot worse when Dean said it out loud.

Dean let out a small laugh and smiled, causing Cas to raise his head and look at him in confusion.

"I pick you…every time..." Dean said confidently, taking Cas' hand into his own.

Cas grinned and squeezed Dean's hand in response, shuffling closer to him.

"…and I do get it Cas. I get where you're coming from…but I still need a job, the work Bobby used to put me on before this…the money was terrible, it barely allowed me to keep this place afloat…let alone save for Sam's college tuition."

"Well that was something else I was sorting out…" Cas continued, now with a smile in place, knowing the hard bit of the conversation was over.

Dean's curiosity peaked and he urged Cas to explain.

"…my uncle Zach, he used to own the classic car garage…the one on the outskirts of town? It's been around for years, a well established business with good workers…the only one for miles that can fix up and sell classic cars…"

"I know the exact place, hell it's where Dad bought the impala! Those guys are great." Dean said with a smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"Well he eventually sold it on to my cousin…he's been running it for the past 10 years, but is looking to sell up and move to California…not to bore you with too much detail but basically…yesterday I kind of…bought the garage…"

A small amused smile graced Dean's face at the thought of Castiel owning a car garage.

"You bought it? What the hell for?"

Cas smiled, looking right into Dean's eyes as he spoke.

"For you, I want you to run it for me Dean."

Dean's eyes went comically wide and he stuttered slightly, shaking his head. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing from Cas…one minute he is fired, the next he has the opportunity to run his own garage? It was way too much information to take in one go.

"I'm sorry what? Are you serious?"

"It's a very good job, it will earn you good money and the clientele is very generous. It's well established and has its regulars; it does very well and makes profit. You said it was your dream to have your own garage…What do you think?"

"I can't believe you would do this for me…" Dean gaped in shock, not knowing what to say. Before he could answer Cas interrupted again.

"That's not all…"

"It's not?"

"I want you to come and live with me. Well…you and Sam of course."

The shocks kept on coming and Dean couldn't quite believe his eyes could stretch this wide.

"You're asking me to move in with you? Cas dude…I'm still reeling from the last offer, this is huge"

Castiel chuckled and bit his lip, every part of him screaming inside and hoping Dean would say yes.

"It would be closer to the garage, closer to Sam's school and it's secure. You could sell this place and use the money made for Sam's college fund. He could have his own room, there's plenty of them to choose from…so could you if you wished, although…kind of hoping you would share mine" Cas waffled his words quickly, finishing with a shy smile.

The adoring grin on Dean's face could have split it in two; he grabbed Cas and pulled him into a hug.

"You really have thought of everything" Dean mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Is that a yes?"

"That is a hell yes to both offers, thank you so much Cas…" Dean pulled back and cupped Cas' face with his hands, placing a long, hard kiss on his lips.

"…Of course I'd have to run it by Sam…but I'm sure living it up in a celebrity house with a full college fund to look forward to won't be his idea of hell, he will love it."

Cas smiled widely and kissed Dean again.

"That is great news."

"You sure had me worried there for a while Cas. Just promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Next time you wanna think things through…ask me first? Don't just run off alone, k?" Dean asked, smirking in amusement.

"Of course, I'm sorry Dean, I love you" Cas smiled sheepishly.

"I love you too…a stupid amount right now." Dean grinned, running his hand teasingly up the inside of Cas' thigh.

"Easy cowboy…still no sex until them stitches are out." Cas said, smirking.

Dean pouted, letting his eyes roam hungrily over Cas and pushed his hand further up his boyfriend's leg.

He pushed down with his palm on Cas' length through his jeans, causing the singer to gasp in pleasure and leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"Fine…but know that the moment these stitches are out. I will show you my full appreciation"


	26. Chapter 26

Sam stumbled through the doorway, dropping the box in his hands and all its contents. Dean snorted and burst out laughing, leaning against the wall and pointing. Sam scowled at his brother with his best bitch face.

"Oh sure, laugh it up Dean! Don't see you carrying any boxes…this is your crap you know" Sam muttered.

"No can do kiddo, I'm supposed to lay off any heavy lifting for the first few days after my stitches have come out…doctors orders" Dean replied with a wink, crossing his arms over his chest smirking.

"Jerk" Sam mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Bitch" Dean quipped in return with a huge grin on his face.

The younger Winchester threw all the contents back into the box, except for Dean's replica model of his precious impala, to which Sam promptly kicked down the hallway, the car rolling into the far wall with a thud and Sam didn't nothing but smile smugly, stomping off with the box in hands.

"HEY WHAT DID MY MINI BABY DO TO YOU?" Dean yelled angrily down the hallway.

"Little shit" Dean muttered, storming over to retrieve his precious model.

"Ah the domestics begin…you guys haven't even unpacked yet" Cas declared, smiling in amusement as he trudged through his front door with yet another box in hand.

He made his way over to Dean who was pouting over his model car like a spoilt child; Cas laughed lightly and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, Dean couldn't help the small tug of his lips as he finally let out a little smile.

"Now come on, there are only a couple of light boxes left…I'm sure you can handle them…" Cas said, raising an eyebrow.

"Doctor said No Hea…"

"Heavy lifting…I know! But it didn't stop you trying to pick me up and slam me against a wall two days ago, only ONE hour after your stitches came out…ok you failed miserably, but I'm sure you can manage one box!"

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah yeah, ok I guess…"

"Good boy…now go grab a box, let's get you and Sam moved in" Cas said with a victorious smile, smacking Dean on the ass as he passed.

The older Winchester started towards the door, turning his head to shout loudly back to Cas, who was making his way upstairs.

"BY THE WAY…I OWE YOU A WALL FUCK…JUST FYI"

Cas laughed, shaking his head and Dean grinned heading out of the door, but not before he heard Sam yell in return.

"WONDERFUL, THANKS FOR THAT DEAN…MY EARS ARE OFFICIALLY BLEEDING"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel flopped down on his sofa next to Dean.

"I'm exhausted" he declared, manoeuvring slightly so he could throw his legs over Dean's lap.

Dean grinned and gave Cas' knee a loving squeeze.

"Worth it though right? Now we can officially say we live together"

Cas smiled in return, placing his own hand over Dean's and opening his mouth to reply, before Sam's shouting cut him off.

"DEAN HAVE YOU SEEN MY ALGEBRA BOOK FOR SCHOOL?"

The older Winchester rolled his eyes.

"I'll re-phrase…me; you and SAM live together…"

Cas laughed and hit Dean playfully on the arm.

"NO…TRY OPENING YOUR EYES"

Dean yelled back, they both heard a mumbled cursing sound from Sam and burst into laughter.

"You are cruel to your brother" Cas said, grin still spread across his face.

"Hey…I'm letting him tag along to live with me and my rockstar boyfriend in his swish, mansion type house…I'm a SAINT"

"And you wouldn't have it any other way…you love that kid Dean, admit it"

The Winchester raised his eyes to heaven and smiled, nodding slowly.

"Sure…but don't tell him that. You are cool with this right…having both of us here?"

Cas replied with a simple eye roll.

"Duh"

Dean laughed, pushing Cas' feet off his lap and standing up.

"And on that note, I'm gonna go see if his Royal Highness Prince Sam has finally chosen a room to his liking"

The singer held out his hands for Dean to pull him up, he grinned grabbing Cas' hands pulling him to his feet. Immediately Dean grabbed his stomach and yelled loudly in pain.

"Oh my God Dean…are you OK? I'm so sorry…" Cas rambled, quickly grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder, concern flooding his face.

"GOTCHA" Dean hollered, looking up at Cas and promptly breaking into a fit of laughter.

Cas scowled angrily and smacked Dean across the back of the head, causing him to laugh harder and run up the stairs.

"You are such an assbutt Dean!"

The singer chased upstairs after his boyfriend, almost knocking into him as he reached the top of the stairs.

"YO Sammy…where are you?" Dean called out in amusement down the long hallway.

Sam's head popped out of a doorframe a few doors down.

"Here Dean, I've found my room"

Dean and Cas made their way to Sam's new room and stepped inside. Sam motioned to the room around him with a grin on his face, boxes almost unpacked already and making the room his own.

"My new room…if this one is ok Cas?"

Castiel nodded in approval and smiled at Sam.

"Of course"

Dean glanced around the room, frowning and grimacing at the white walls. It was quite possibly the only room in Cas' entire house that had no character what so ever and was ridiculously plain, borderline dull.

And Sam would have to go and pick this room.

"Umm, I just have to ask…why this room Sam?" Dean asked cautiously, not wanting to offend any part of Cas' house.

Sam smiled knowingly at his brother.

"Well…it's simple…a blank canvas, something I can make my own. It has an en suite bathroom…and most importantly…it's the complete opposite end of the house to yours and Cas' room. I would like to remain completely in denial about what ever activities might occur in that bedroom…I'll save myself the earache and mental images thank you."

Cas looked at Sam wide eyed and slightly embarrassed, his cheeks tingeing a light shade of pink. Dean simply snorted and deemed the excuse acceptable with a nod.

"Good idea…cause I don't plan on 'keeping it down' for your benefit"

"Dean!" Cas said sternly, fixing the older Winchester with a glare.

"What? He has earplugs" Dean said with a shrug, grinning at Cas.

He silenced Cas before he could even reply, pulling him into a firm, passionate kiss. The singer immediately melted into it, moaning lightly into Dean's mouth as he deepened the kiss.

"Yeah and thankfully an eye mask too! But I'd still appreciate it, if you guys don't suck face in my room" Sam said, groaning loudly.

Dean pulled off Cas, chuckling at Sam's disgusted face.

"Man up Sammy!"

"Whatever…hey Cas do you mind if I take a good look around the place? I noticed one of your rooms had a huge library of books, would be awesome to check it out."

"Sure, whatever you want Sam…your home too now"

Sam grinned, running out of the room.

"GEEK" Dean shouted after him, before turning to Cas once more and leaning in to kiss him.

Dean and Cas lay on the sofa together a couple of hours later, Dean stretched out lazily along the length of the couch, with Cas lying back against his chest. They watched some stand up comedy show, Dean chuckling at all the bad jokes and Cas frowning in confusion, not understanding most of the references made.

"You know for someone who works in the music industry Cas, your pop culture knowledge is shocking" Dean mumbled, lightly poking him in the side.

"CAS…" Sam yelled from upstairs.

"YES?"

"DO YOU MIND IF I WATCH A DVD?"

"SURE, LIKE I SAID…YOUR HOUSE TOO NOW, GO CRAZY! WHAT'S MINE IS YOURS…" Cas yelled back up, before frowning slightly.

"…well most things anyways"

Dean chuckled, pulling Cas closer and nuzzling his neck.

"I was thinking…Sam is going to a friend's birthday party on Friday night…staying over…" Dean started to explain.

Cas' attention peaked, he twisted to face his boyfriend with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh is he now"

"…mm hmm! So I was thinking…you…me…quality time…at last! Don't think we have had a night alone for weeks…what with everything that happened."

"Sounds perfect" Cas said with a genuine smile, tilting his head to kiss Dean.

"DEAN…"

The older Winchester groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, it will be nice to have some quality time...for fucks sake…WHAT IS IT SAM?"

Cas chuckled at Dean's irritation.

"THERE IS A TAPE HERE YOU MIGHT LIKE…"

Dean raised his eyebrows comically, looking down at Cas with amusement.

"You still own video tapes"

Cas frowned in confusion.

"No…well maybe one or two…mostly from the CCTV cameras."

"IT SAYS 67' CHEVY IMPALA ON IT"

Cas' eyes went wide and he shot up off the sofa, staring down in horror at Dean.

"What the hell dude? What is it?" Dean asked, standing up to meet Cas' wide eyes.

"Only ones from the CCTV cameras Dean?…labelled '67' Chevy Impala? Think about it for a moment…"

Dean's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Cas stood staring at him until it finally clicked. His eyes went comically wide as realisation sunk in and he gaped at Cas.

"Holy shit…you didn't?"

"I did"

…

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!"

Both men groaned at Sam's yelling and the younger Winchester immediately stomped down the stairs, video tape in hand and a deathly glare on his face.

Cas winced in embarrassment, Dean smirked openly with a hint of amusement when Sam shoved the tape into his brother's hands.

"Please keep this away from me…somewhere private maybe…" Sam grumbled, fixing both of them with another glare, before stomping back upstairs.

"…I'm going to scrub my eyes with bleach"

The moment Sam was out of dodge, Dean Burst out laughing and looked down at the tape in his hands, Cas couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him.

"So…you kept our little sex tape huh?" Dean teased, waving the video in Cas' face.

"Of course…you should see it…it's a masterpiece" Cas replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh I plan to…repeatedly." Dean said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

He pulled Cas flush against his body and grinned wickedly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Thanks for dropping by to pick Sam up…I would have taken him to the party, but kinda planning a night in with Cas" Dean explained to Bobby as he let the older man into his new house, leading him through the hallway.

"Not a problem, so how you boys settling in?" Bobby enquired, letting out a low whistle of approval as he checked out Cas' house.

"Good…really good actually…" Dean said with a smile, stopping in the doorway of the living room to face Bobby.

"…Sam loves it here, Cas has been great and well I guess…I'm the happiest I've been in a long time…so feeling pretty awesome right about now."

Bobby couldn't help but smirk at Dean's gushing and the dopey grin lacing his features.

"I'm happy for you son, for all of you."

"And thanks for being so understanding about handing in my notice"

"Are you kidding? Dean you have landed your dream job…I couldn't be happier for ya…idgit! Don't worry about me, was only ever meant to be temporary until you found your calling." Bobby said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Dean grinned at his father figure in awe, who smiled in return.

"Well come on then, show me around and then I can take ya brother and get the hell outta dodge"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"See you tomorrow Sam, have fun"

"Bye Sammy"

Dean slammed the front door closed and leant against it, letting out a long relieved sigh. Cas smiled seductively, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Alone…"

Cas stepped into Dean's personal space and pulled him into a searing kiss, the Winchester responding immediately with urgency. Teasingly the singer pulled away, breathless and mumbled against Dean's lips.

"…at long fucking last"

They stumbled backwards, kissing clumsily and hands grabbing what they could of each other. Dean chuckled against Cas' lips, giving his ass a firm squeeze and drawing a squeak from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmmm Cas, the things I wanna do to you…it's been way too long" Dean muttered, placing kisses on Cas' neck.

Cas moaned in response, suddenly the buzzer sounded at the front door, causing both of them to jump.

"NO…just NO…whoever that is…I don't care…just NO" Dean rambled in frustration as Cas chuckled, pulling out of Dean's grasp and heading for the front door.

He took a quick look at the screen by the door which showed who was outside, revealing his fellow band mates lingering at the front gate, holding a great deal of booze and waving at the CCTV camera. Cas shrugged apologetically to Dean who rolled his eyes as Castiel buzzed them through and opened the front door.

"Why…just why?" Dean stutters, waving his arms at Cas.

"We couldn't leave them out there Dean"

Gabriel was first to burst through the door, a bottle of vodka in each hand and grinning widely.

"HOUSE WARMING PARTAY"

"Technically I've lived here for well over a year…" Cas started.

"Yeah yeah…but DEAN hasn't…so I think that calls for a house warming" Gabe continued pushing his way into the house.

"But…"

Anne, Michael and Balthazar followed through, smiling at Cas and Dean in greeting.

Dean watched as they all piled into the kitchen and muttered to himself before stomping after them.

"…I don't want a house warming"

Many drinks and a couple of hours later, Dean finally relaxed and enjoyed their 'party' slightly begrudgingly.

But it was now 10pm, Cas had promised Dean they would boot everyone out at midnight and Dean was allowed to do whatever he wanted to Cas in the bedroom. How could Dean refuse an offer like that?

The buzzer sounded and Cas didn't think twice about swinging open the door without checking, only to reveal Crowley standing on the other side with a sorry smile and a bottle of wine.

"Room for a little one?"

Cas glared at Crowley, turning away to face his band mates that had now gathered by the door.

"Why would you guys invite him? You know we're not exactly on speaking terms…" Cas said sternly, fixing the band with a glare.

"Umm still right here…" Crowley said quietly

"We didn't invite him Cas…" Anna started.

"I did"

Everyone turned their stares to Dean, including Cas who was now utterly confused and frowning at Dean.

"Why would you do that?"

Dean shrugged and approached Cas.

"I dunno…I just thought maybe it was time you made amends? I called him about 20 minutes ago…he's still the guy that made you the star you are today…and I guess in some twisted way, if it weren't for Crowley, we wouldn't have met…whether he approved or not. Besides he must have a decent bone somewhere in that body…he did come and tell you about Nick."

Cas stared for a moment, before letting a small smile tug the corners of his lips and he looked at Dean with so much adoration that the Winchester felt his heart warm.

He approached Dean and pulled him into a loving hug, mumbling a thank you in his ear.

Castiel turned back to Crowley who was looking sheepish.

"Come in…I guess we can start over…"

"Thanks Cas, you won't regret it"

"I better not…the moment I see any hint of you trying to get between Dean and I, you're out for good…got it?"

Crowley nodded and held a hand up in surrender.

"Absolutely."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The rest of the night went surprisingly well; turns out Dean and Crowley actually get along a lot more than they originally thought. But Cas kept to his promise and promptly kicked them out as soon as the clock struck midnight.

Cas smirked as he shut the door behind them and stalked towards Dean, running his hands down his boyfriend's chest.

"I'm all yours…as promised"

Dean smiled, taking hold of Cas' hand and silently leading him upstairs.

When they got to the bedroom, Dean closed the door behind them and simply stared at Cas with a content smile.

"So…what do you want to do with me Dean Winchester?" Cas purred, eyes roaming over his boyfriend curiously.

"Honestly? As corny and girly as this sounds…I just want to make love to you. Take it nice and slow, cherish every fudgin' moment I have with you"

Cas' seductive smirk slowly fell into a genuine look of awe and he approached Dean, pulling him into a slow, tender kiss.

"OK…I'd like that…very much…but Dean?"

Dean smiled and placed a kiss on the end of Cas' nose.

"Yeah?"

"No more chick flick moments"

Dean snorted a laugh and punched Cas playfully on the arm.

Cas caught his hand and pulled Dean into another long, deep kiss. Dean moaned into his boyfriend's mouth and they slowly starting stripping each other of their clothes, until they both stood naked pressed together in the middle of the bedroom.

Dean placed kisses down Cas' neck, gripping his ass and pulling him closer, causing the most amazing friction as their hard cocks finally rubbed together. Moans rippled from both of them and Cas jutted his hips forwards, seeking more friction.

Cas' hands grazed down Dean's back, feeling muscles ripple under his touch and he immediately started backing up, pulling Dean with him as they kissed feverishly.

They fell onto the bed, Dean on top of Cas and pressing their bodies firmly together, knowing damn well his boyfriend could take the weight.

"God Cas…it's been too freakin long…I've missed this…" Dean moaned, placing kisses over Cas' collarbone and bare chest.

"Please Dean, I need you now…no foreplay…just you inside of me…please" Cas begged and pleaded as Dean licked and sucked at one of his nipples, hands grazing Cas' hipbones teasingly as the singer dug his blunt fingernails into Dean's back.

Usually Dean would have teased further just to wind Cas up, but it had been too long and he knew exactly how Cas felt. He just needed to feel Castiel around him and soon.

Dean leant over Cas and pulled the lube from the bedside table, immediately setting to work in prepping him with fingers.

"Oh god Dean" Cas moaned as Dean pushed a second finger past the barrier, stretching Cas out and torturously rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him with the tips of his fingers.

Dean kissed Castiel as he continued to finger him, their tongues sweeping together and drawing the sweetest whimpering sounds from the man beneath him.

When a third finger entered Castiel, he sky rocketed and Dean managed to reduce his boyfriend to a sweating, writhing mess in minutes with the slow drags of his fingers, pulling and pushing in and out of Cas and hitting that sweet spot every time with a sharp jab.

"Dean...too much…I can't…please…need you now" Castiel moaned, panting wildly and sweat pouring off him as he writhed on the bed, trying to push his hips down to meet with Dean's fingers.

"Ok, I got you Cas…I got you" Dean hushed, claiming his boyfriends lips in another kiss, removing his fingers and slowly pushing into Castiel's heat with his hard cock.

Both men moaned in synch, as Dean continued to push inside without stopping until he was fully inside of Cas.

He stopped his movements for a moment, simply looking down into Castiel's blue eyes and smiling. Dean pressed his forehead against Cas' and began to move slowly, they met in another passionate kiss.

Cas' hands gripped at Dean's hair, tugging slightly and sucking on his tongue, moaning in appreciation as Dean sped up his movements.

Dean gripped Cas' hip with one hand tightly, his other hand moving to grip Cas' hard cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Oh God yes…ahh Dean" Cas moaned, breaking the kiss and pushing up to meet Dean's thrusts, resting their foreheads together.

Dean pushed deep inside Castiel, the hot pressure surrounding him causing rippling moans to tear from his mouth. The whimpering sounds and broken moans coming from Cas was enough to spare him on even more as the movements sped up and became harder with each push.

Sweat trickled off them both; they stared into each others eyes and never broke contact. Cas could feel his orgasm approach and could tell Dean wasn't far behind. They had never taken it this slow or this tender before and if Cas said it wasn't the most amazing experience of his life, he would be lying.

"I love you Dean…God I love you so much" Cas moaned, his breathing stuttering as his orgasm approached rapidly and washed over him.

"I love you too Cas" Dean said with a smile, his own orgasm following closely behind.

They held on tightly to each other before, just taking a moment to come down from their high and smiling lazily.

"That…that was amazing" Cas said, smiling and placing a kiss on Dean's forehead.

Dean rolled off Cas and immediately pulled him into an embrace, with Cas' head resting on his chest.

"I second that" Dean finally replied with a chuckle.

They lay comfortably together in silence for around 10 minutes before Cas finally spoke up.

"Umm Dean?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I know I said no more chick flick moments…but this might be called for…"

Dean smirked in amusement as Cas sat up to look at him.

"Go on…"

Cas smiled in return, almost in shyness which Dean found ridiculously cute.

"This right now…what we have…even just tonight alone…it's all I ever wanted, all I ever want…you are all I ever want."

Dean smiled, feeling his eyes well up but determined not to cry like a big girl; he simply pulled Cas into a loving kiss.

"Good…I feel exactly the same. I love you Cas…I may not be your hired bodyguard anymore…"

Castiel smirked slightly and shrugged.

"…But I'll never stop being here for you, protecting you…You're stuck with me. Wherever you go…I go"

Dean and Cas smiled and the singer leant forward placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I can most definitely live with that"

END


End file.
